


Facecross: La red social de Macross

by LadyOphiuco



Category: Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10133357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOphiuco/pseuds/LadyOphiuco
Summary: Hubiera cambiado en algo el hecho de tener redes sociales en el SDF-1? Hubiera habido un acercamiento mas rapido entre Rick y Lisa?





	1. Prologo

3 figuras femeninas en sus uniformes azul cielo que las caracterizaban como tripulantes del puente se sentaban silenciosamente en la mesa mas apartada de la cafetería. Ciertamente el paso lento, las caras largas y principalmente el silencio entre las tres, les decía a todos los que estaban cerca que estaban mas cansadas de lo que querían admitir.

La figura mas pequeña, correspondiente a la Teniente Samantha Porter, se dejo caer completamente exhausta en su silla con los brazos cruzados como si fuera a dormir una siesta. Sus inseparables compañeras, la Teniente Vanessa Leeds y la Teniente Kimberly Young tambien recargaban sus mejillas sobre las palmas de sus manos queriendo descansar un poco los ojos antes de regresar a trabajar.

\- Creen que podamos dormir aunque sean quince minutos? – Pregunto Sammy con voz adormilada – No creo poder soportar otro turno sin descanso.

\- No creo que La Comandante Hayes nos de tregua hasta que no terminemos de acomodar a todos los civiles en la nave – dijo Vanessa haciéndole una senia al mesero para que les sirviera el almuerzo – date por bien servida que Claudia intercedio por nosotras y podemos comer algo.

\- Pues si, pero el hecho de que La Comandante sea una maquina trabajadora y sobreviva a puro café y no tenga nada mejor que hacer que dar ordenes, no quiere decir que nosotras no tengamos que descansar – Alego Kim

\- Kim! No hables asi de la Comandante. Es nuestra superior y le debemos respeto… - reprendio Vanessa –… Aunque debo admitir que tres turnos seguidos y sin ninguna batalla que nos despierte se esta volviendo algo tedioso - Ademas, quien iba a saber que al hacer el fold algo fallaría y nos llevaría tan lejos de la tierra y además transportando a toda la Isla Macross.

\- Y además con el estrés en el que nos tiene el Comandante Fokker buscando a su amigo perdido… -dijo Kim mientras le daba un codazo a Sammy quien se habia quedado dormida y rápidamente se incorporo en su asiento. - … Sammy no nos ha podido poner al dia de su ultima cita

Sammy hizo un gesto de exasperación.

\- Ni me lo recuerden… fue un total fracaso y eso que aun no despegabamos – dijo agachando la cabeza abatida mientras el mesero les traía la comida del dia y unas sodas frias

\- Tan mal estuvo? – pregunto Vanessa curiosa – Con quien fue esta vez?

\- Con el Sargento Primero Howard Matthews… de infantería. – suspiro Sammy – Podria perderme en sus hermosos ojos color miel.

\- Y te perdiste? – se burlo Kim

\- Claro que no! – dijo Sammy – Todo fue un desastre desde el principio. Fuimos a ver una película. Yo queria algo romantico y el algo de acción. Terminamos yendo a ver una película de terror…

\- Que buena eleccion! – Se burlo Vanessa esta vez

\- Como va a ser romántico si ese tipo de películas me dan mucho miedo? – dijo Sammy

\- Por eso tonta. Es un buen pretexto para abrazarlo!. – dijo Kim guinandole un ojo

\- Y como lo iba a abrazar si el se tuvo que esconder debajo de la butaca por el miedo que tenia…

Sus dos amigas no paraban de reir al imaginarse la situación.

\- Pero eso no es todo. Despues nos fuimos a cenar una pizza no muy lejos de ahí, pues como recuerdan, teníamos turno muy temprano para la ceremonia de inauguración.

Sus amigas asintieron mientras almorzaban apresuradas antes de que sonaran sus localizadores.

\- Me dijo que la ordenara como yo quisiera mientras el iba a estacionar el auto, y ya saben lo mucho que me gustan los mariscos – Dijo Sammy – Estabamos tan entretenidos platicando sobre lo emocionados que estábamos por el vuelo inaugural, que nos acabamos la pizza y de repente comenzó a ponerse morado.

\- Por Dios Sammy! – dijo Vanessa preocupada – Se estaba ahogando?

\- No! Resulto ser alérgico a los camarones y yo no lo sabia! – dijo Sammy avergonzada – Se lo tuvieron que llevar de emergencia al hospital y por lo mismo no pudo estar a bordo a tiempo.

Kim y Vanessa le pusieron una mano en sus hombros.

\- Tu no podias saberlo querida… - dijo Vanessa tratando de tranquilizarla – Mejor come algo antes de que nos llamen!

A regañadientes Sammy comenzó a masticar su comida.

\- Debe haber algún modo de no hacer tan desastrosas las citas para nosotras – dijo Kim – Investigar bien al susodicho o hacerle las preguntas adecuadas.

\- No podemos hacer eso! – dijo Vanessa – Seria invasión de privacidad si vamos haciendo este tipo de preguntas antes siquiera de conocer al tipo en cuestion además de que nos ganaríamos el titulo de chismosas.

\- Enfrentemoslo Vane, ese titulo ya lo tenemos – dijo Kim – Pero y si hacemos algo asi como un chismografo con todos los chicos apuestos y disponibles? Asi nada nos tomaría por sorpresa.

\- Es una lastima que el internet no funcione aquí en la nave – dijo Sammy devorando su comida – Podriamos hacer una pagina en la que ellos solitos contesten sin necesidad de preguntarles…

\- Como un sitio de citas? – pregunto Vanessa – Nos veriamos muy desesperadas.

\- No! Algo mas sutil… como una red militar informal donde nos pudiéramos comunicar entre nosotros por medio de las tabletas o computadoras y que la gente ponga ahi que es lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta para conocer esos secretos antes de salir con ellos – dijo Sammy – no quiero que me vuelva a pasar lo de los mariscos...

Tanto Vane como Kim se quedaron viendo mutuamente y los ojitos les brillaron.

\- Y que nos lo impide? – Dijo Kim – Yo aun tengo mis archivos de la clase de programación, puedo hacerla con ayuda de Vane.

\- No bromees Kim – dijo Sammy tomando su soda – Apenas tenemos tiempo para comer!

\- Tal vez no tengamos internet, pero tenemos intranet – Dijo Vanessa pensando mientras comenzaba a tomarle entusiasmo al asunto

\- Pero la intranet es de uso militar y no podemos usarlo con propósitos ajenos – reclamo Sammy

\- A menos que obtengamos los permisos necesarios! – Replico Kim

\- Chicas solo era una broma! – dijo Sammy – Estamos que no tenemos tiempo de… tan ocupadas

Vanessa no la escucho pues seguia pensando.

\- Para poder hacer algo asi necesitariamos recabar solo 3 firmas…- dijo-… no creo que sea tan dificil

\- No me están escuchando! – reclamo Sammy sintiéndose ignorada

\- Dejame adivinar – contesto Kim- Lang, Maistroff, y Global

\- Yo puedo conseguir el permiso de Lang – Dijo Kim –junto con el espacio y las especificaciones de los servidores que necesito…

\- Entonces yo convencería a Maistroff para recabar su firma – Dijo Vanessa – Tengo el discurso perfecto que lo va a convencer.

Las dos voltearon a ver a Sammy, quien trago con dificultad.

\- Es en serio? De verdad harán ese proyecto? – Ambas asintieron – Y me va a tocar recabar la firma del Capitan Global? Que miedo! – dijo con las manos en su regazo con actitud espantada viendo que sus amigas seguían asintiendo – Pero si eso nos salvara de tener malas citas y podemos conocer chicos guapos… De acuerdo! – dijo resignada

\- Super! Que les parece si nos ponemos a trabajar en eso cuando termine nuestro interminable turno y hayamos descansado un poco – Dijo Vanessa alegremente

Las tres asintieron justo en el momento en que sus localizadores comenzaron a sonar y tuvieron que dejar la mesa para regresar a sus labores en el puente.


	2. Capitulo 1

3 días después…

En las barracas femeninas las mismas tres chicas trabajan a toda velocidad.

\- Termine! – dijo Kim emocionada

\- Tan pronto? Yo apenas iba a hacer el café! – reclamó Sammy

\- Yo también ya termine! – exclamo Vanessa – Me ganaste por muy poco.

\- Siiii… déjame ver el diseño. Están con las medidas que te especifique?

\- Claro que sí. Utilice PHP, HTML y Pearl como me indicaste

\- Buaaaaaaaaaaa no estoy entendiendo nada – chillo Sammy – Nunca puse mucha atención a programación

\- No es tan complicado! – dijo Kim comparando notas con Vanessa

\- Obvio. Si no porque tu sabrías hacerlo y yo no – reclamo Sammy sacándole la lengua.

\- Ya niñas. No empiecen. – interrumpió Vanessa – Además Sammy tiene otra responsabilidad más importante que es escoger a los tres sujetos cero.

\- Ya los tengo – dijo Sammy emocionada – No fue tan difícil. Sera el Capitán Gloval, El Comandante Fokker…

\- Ya nada más te falta decir que también la Comandante Hayes – se burló Kim

\- Claro que no! Dudo que abra su correo y vea la invitación – replico Sammy – Sera El Dr. Lang.

\- Y por qué no Maistroff? – pregunto Vanessa curiosa

\- Debes estar bromeando! No creo que tenga más de dos contactos en su correo y estos serían el Dr. Lang y el Capitán Gloval. – dijo Sammy – No me serviría como sujeto cero.

\- Tiene razón Sammy, Vanessa – dijo Kim agregando a sus códigos los que le había entregado Vanessa – Denme cinco minutos y enviamos los tres primeros correos.

\- Pero… no deberíamos llenar nuestros perfiles primero? – pregunto Sammy

\- Desde luego. –respondió Vanessa- Ve escogiendo tu foto de perfil

\- Supongo que tendrá que ser una con uniforme verdad?

\- Si Sammy, si no, vamos a tener a Maistroff sobre nuestro trasero – contesto Kim

\- Y quien mandó a Vanessa a decirle que era un proyecto militar de comunicación personalizada, uh? - dijo Sammy

\- Que querías? Al menos es mejor que lo que le dijiste a Gloval. Un proyecto humanitario de acercamiento entre reclutas? Jajaja

\- Y tu como convenciste a Lang, Kim? – pregunto Sammy

\- Fácil. Le dije que era un proyecto de ustedes dos.

\- Kim! – exclamaron las chicas escandalizadas.

\- Ya, ya… comiencen a hacer sus perfiles que nuestro turno comienza en dos horas. – dijo Kim tecleando con rapidez en su consola.

Las tres chicas se apresuraron a cumplir su cometido, porque una vez entrando en funciones, su comandante no las dejaría hacer otra cosa que no fuera trabajar sin descanso.

0300 en el puente.

El Capitán Gloval y su tripulación en turno veían con gusto que todo estaba tranquilo. Aun no se veían naves enemigas cerca y ya casi todo la población de Macross se hallaba en sus labores cotidianas.

\- Claudia… como van esas listas de refugiados? – pregunto el Capitán Gloval

\- Ya llevamos contabilizadas y procesadas más del 50% Capitán. – respondió Claudia – Estimo que para dentro de las próximas 30 horas, ya tendremos lista la información al 100%

\- Gracias Claudia.

El Capitán se levantó de su asiento hasta estar a la altura del asiento de la Tte. Comandante Grant quedándose un momento en silencio para contemplar la inmensidad del espacio.

\- Capitán, no se le antoja un café?

\- Se lo agradecería mucho Teniente, Gracias. Podrías hacerlo negro y ponerle tres terrones de azúcar?

Claudia volteo asombrada.

\- Pero Lisa siempre se lo da con crema y sin azúcar.

En la cara del Capitán apareció una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Pero yo no veo a Lisa por aquí o sí?

\- Jajaja bueno. Si usted no le dice nada, yo tampoco – dijo Claudia con aire de complicidad

Fue hasta la mesita de servicio y sirvió dos cafés y unas galletitas de coco que tenía por ahí escondidas. Le ofreció la taza y la mitad de las galletas al capitán y ella se quedó con otro tanto.

Vio la cara de felicidad del Capitán al degustar el café como a él le gustaba y no pudo reprimir una risilla.

\- Si no le gusta el café con crema y sin azúcar, porque no le dice a Lisa que se lo de negro y con azúcar como lo tomamos nosotras?

\- Ahhh Claudia… Creo que por motivos sentimentales – como vio que Claudia requería de una explicación más amplia, decidió dársela - Cuando Lisa era apenas una niña como de 8 años, yo estuve de visita en su casa de Sussex aún convaleciente de una fuerte gastritis principalmente provocada por los corajes que me hacía pasar su padre. Ella escucho una conversación entre su madre y yo en la que le decía que en ese entonces el médico me había prohibido cualquier irritante, como el café negro, la soda y él te y entonces corrió a la cocina a traerme un vaso con leche y sin azúcar. Fue un gesto muy dulce de su parte, así que solo atine a agradecerle y echarle un poco de café a escondidas, aunque cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a reganarme Jajaja

\- Jajaja Supongo que ese genio lo ha tenido siempre. – rio Claudia divertida

\- Si… aunque ciertamente no lo tenía tan a flor de piel como ahora – dedujo Gloval terminándose su café – A partir de entonces me lo da así. Con Crema y sin azúcar.

\- Supongo que inconscientemente lo sigue cuidando Capitán. Ella lo aprecia mucho. – dijo Claudia conmovida

\- Yo también la aprecio… A todas ustedes. – dijo Gloval sonriendo – En fin, creo que ya se nos acabó el descanso no crees?

\- Si Capitán.

Claudia retiro las tazas vacías y volvió a su posición.

Minutos más tarde, el Capitán decidió abrir su correo. Tenía un mensaje de Sammy.

\- Vaya! Esas chicas trabajan rápido cuando les conviene

\- Decía usted Capitán? – pregunto la Teniente Johnson a cargo del radar.

\- No, nada teniente. Siga trabajando.

\- Si Capitán.

El Capitán Gloval siguió las instrucciones que venían con el correo: Abrir un usuario siguiendo el link, llenar su perfil y enviar a sus amigos y conocidos militares.

\- Ay niñas! Proyecto de acercamiento entre reclutas? Por qué no mejor lo llamaron Proyecto para conseguirnos novio Jajaja En fin. Lo que sea con tal de mantenerles la moral en alto. – Pensó el Capitán con una sonrisa.

0600 Laboratorio del Dr. Lang

El Dr. Lang apareció como todos los días, en su laboratorio, con un bonche de papeles bajo el brazo. Estaba listo para empezar el día.

\- Buenos días Dr. Lang

\- Buenos días Snegoff, Ya averiguamos hacia donde se fue todo el equipo de transposición?

\- No Dr., pero estamos haciendo unos experimentos muy interesantes. Le gustaría verlos?

\- Están relacionados a algo importante?

\- Si Dr.

\- De acuerdo, dame diez minutos, dejo estos papeles, checo mis mensajes y estoy contigo.

El Dr. Lang se dirigió a su oficina y tal como lo dijo, dejo sus papeles en el escritorio y abrió su computadora. Estaba esperando unos correos muy importantes de parte ingeniería, y al ver que aún no le llegaban, decidió revisar los demás. Cuando vio que tenía un correo de la Teniente Leeds y lo abrió, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Bastante simple y conciso. La felicito Teniente. Le dedicare cinco minutos de mi tiempo para seguir sus instrucciones y seguir con el experimento social que me comento. Si funciona correctamente, podría dar mucho de qué hablar en el futuro.


	3. Capitulo 2

Las tres tripulantes revoltosas tomaban su almuerzo en la cafetería. Había poca gente porque para variar habían llegado tarde. La Comandante Hayes no las había dejado salir sin terminar sus obligaciones.

Después de ir por su charola y obtener una sopa caliente con algunos crotones y una ensalada cesar, las tres se pusieron a discutir el avance de su proyecto.

\- Wow! 33 personas han aceptado ya la invitación del Dr. Lang y otros 20 la invitación del Capitán Gloval! – exclamo Kim toda emocionada viendo la tableta en su mano.

\- Buuuu no hemos llegado ni al 1% de los chicos guapos – dijo Sammy haciendo pucheros mientras enfriaba su sopa.

\- Sammy… no seas ambiciosa. Solo ha pasado un día desde que lo lanzamos. – dijo Vanessa sonriendo – Yo creo que es un gran logro

\- Además no nos falta mucho para el 1% de la población militar Sammy – dijo Kim – Si mis cálculos no me fallan por falta de novio, 100 más y llegaremos al 1%

\- 107 Kim! – se burló Sammy – ciertamente la abstinencia te hace daño.

\- Bueno, nadie es perfecta – respondió la aludida con una sonrisa revisando la tableta de Sammy – Además el Comandante Fokker no ha aceptado la invitación.

Las tres cabezas se juntaron para ver la tableta.

\- Es cierto! Por qué no lo habrá hecho? – exclamo Vanessa

\- Debe ser porque ha ocupado todo su tiempo libre buscando a su amigo perdido – pensó Sammy – él debe tener muchos contactos verdad?

\- Ah sí! Ya incluso la Comandante Hayes y el Capitán Gloval le llamaron la atención… - indico Kim – Ahí está! Anda Sammy ve y pregúntale que por que no ha aceptado la invitación.

Sammy se hundió en su silla

\- Y yo por qué? Yo le tengo miedo.

\- Jajaja no es cierto. Decían que en la academia tenías un crush por él. – se burló Kim

\- En serio? Cuando que yo ni me entere! – exclamaba Vanessa asombrada

\- No seas tonta Kim! Todas lo teníamos. Hasta tú!

\- Jijiji

\- Además… no le tengo miedo a él, sino a Claudia! Qué tal que me regana o peor me hace doblar turno!

\- Jajaja nadie le va a ir a decir Sammy – dijo Vanessa dándole la tableta – Anda! Hazlo por el proyecto! Además… hay 1500 pilotos. Todos varones. Y adivina quien tiene acceso a por lo menos la mitad de ellos?

Los ojos de Sammy se abrieron por completo.

\- Si iré! Todo sea por el proyecto! – se levantó decidida, tomo su Tablet y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el Comandante Fokker mientras sus amigas reían divertidas. Lo que hacía Sammy por conseguir las fichas de los chicos solteros!

Todos en el puente celebraban el hecho de que ya todos los civiles se habían reportado como en buenas condiciones de salud y habían aceptado reconstruir la ciudad dentro de una parte que hasta ahora se había ocupado como bodega primaria en el SDF-1. El Alcalde ya se había reunido con el consejo y había llegado a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos lados, tanto militares como civiles.

\- Segura que te sientes bien Claudia – Preguntaba Lisa preocupada – Te siento algo tensa.

\- No es nada Lisa. Deja de preocuparte de más. – contestaba la morena checando sus pantallas

\- Es que si no te sientes bien puedo relevarte. – insistió Lisa

\- Ya te dije que estoy bien! Deja de tratarme como una niña – contesto Claudia enojada.

\- Comandante Hayes… si la Teniente Grant ya le dijo que está bien, no insista. – intervino Gloval – Porque mejor me dice si ya hicieron el cambio de patrulla.

\- Si Capitán. – Lisa se volvió hacia su pantalla – Ya todos los escuadrones regresaron de patrullar excepto uno.

\- No me diga. Adivino. El Skull.

\- Si Capitán

\- Comuníquese con ellos y vea lo que está pasando – ordeno el Capitán

Lisa estaba por abrir comunicación cuando este pareció hacer recibido la orden telepáticamente.

\- Aquí líder Skull, solicito permiso para aterrizar.

\- Permiso concedido Líder Skull. Tiene pista libre en el nivel A2. – dijo Lisa – Cual fue el motivo de su retraso?

\- Estábamos investigando algunos agujero extraños que se hicieron en la parte noroeste del casco – respondió Roy Fokker – No queríamos que la integridad de la nave se viera comprometido por ellos.

\- Y se lo agradecemos mucho Comandante – dijo el Capitán Gloval levantándose de su asiento para quedar a la altura de la cámara – La próxima vez sea tan amable de avisar a la Comandante Hayes para que coordine con el escuadrón que lo va a reemplazar, de acuerdo?

\- Si Capitán. Disculpe.

\- No hay cuidado – dijo el Capitán regresando a su asiento

El Comandante Fokker abrió línea privada.

\- No anda mi morenita chula por ahí? – pregunto Roy a Lisa quien volteo a ver a Claudia quien le hacía señales totalmente desconocidas para Lisa

\- Si Roy… aquí esta – contesto Lisa siendo víctima de una de las famosas Miradas Grant.

\- Que quieres Roy. Estoy de servicio – Contesto Claudia desganada.

\- Uy! Y ahora que hice?

\- No creo que sea el lugar ideal para discutir Roy. – insistió Claudia

\- Solo dame una pista y hablamos cuando salgas. – rogo Roy a través de la pantalla.

\- Solo te diré una palabra: Soltero.

\- No entiendo.

\- Te pusiste como soltero en la red social! – grito Claudia haciendo voltear a todos – Acaso estas disponible y buscando Roy? Porque si ese es el punto, entonces yo también llenare el formato como Soltera.

\- Oye Claudia, no es para tanto!

\- En serio no lo es Roy? Entonces tengo luz verde para hacerlo también?

\- Uhhh Claudia… no creo que sea lugar para… - comenzó a decir Lisa asustada de la animosidad con la que estaba gritando su amiga

\- Eso díselo al Comandante Soy-Soltero – dijo Claudia señalando la pantalla.

El Capitán iba a intervenir pero Claudia le gano en sus pensamientos.

\- Lamento el exabrupto Capitán, pero… creo que necesito tomar un descanso de quince minutos. Me lo permite?

\- Tómese media hora para tranquilizarse Claudia.- dijo el Capitán que no sabía si reír o esconderse en su oficina

Claudia tomo su bolsa hecha una furia y se encamino hacia los hangares para seguir gritándole a Roy.

\- Teniente Porter…

\- Si Capitán? – dijo Sammy un poco tímida

\- Creo que todo este teatrito entre la teniente Grant y el comandante Fokker están relacionados con su proyecto. Arréglelo cuanto antes. No quiero a mi personal discutiendo tonterías en mi puente otra vez. – Ordeno el Capitán

\- Sí señor. Enseguida. – respondió Sammy

Kim y Vanessa se le acercaron.

\- Por qué siempre me reganan a mí? – reprocho Sammy en voz baja – La que hizo la programación fuiste tú Kim.

\- No entiendo cuál fue el motivo del enojo si ambos son oficialmente solteros – exclamo Kim en el mismo tono

\- Pues que todo mundo sabe que ellos dos son más que amigos – respondió Vanessa – y las opciones del programa solo dicen Soltero, Casado, Viudo y Divorciado. EL Comandante Fokker tenía razón. No hay una opción para personas que ya tienen a alguien pero que no tienen el estado civil entre esos cuatro.

\- Ahhh ya entendí! – dijo Kim – Eso se arregla fácil. Sammy dame la tableta.

Bajo el escrutinio del Capitán Gloval, Kim comenzó a hacer unos cambios.

\- Pero le pongo que son novios?

\- No sabemos a ciencia cierta – dijo Sammy

\- Y prometidos?

\- Yo no le veo el anillo en la mano – comentó Vanessa

\- Entonces?

\- Por qué no le pones la opción de que ESTAN EN UNA RELACION. Y así se sobreentiende que hay algo entre ellos – respondió Vanessa

\- Sitio y si puedes haz que aparezca el nombre de la chica o el chico en cuestión, no vaya siendo que nos bajamos el novio entre nosotras – Contesto Sammy

\- Buen punto. – respondió Kim

Vanessa y Sammy quedaron sorprendidas por la rapidez con la que Kim hacia los cambios en la programación.

\- Listo. Mándale un mensaje de texto al comandante para que tranquilice a Claudia. Ya lo cambiamos en su perfil y puse más opciones en los estados civiles para que esto no vuelva a suceder. – dijo Kim orgullosa de su idea

Mientras Sammy le mandaba el mensaje de texto al comandante Fokker y Kim y Vanessa regresaban a sus obligaciones, El Capitán Gloval solo movía la cabeza. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer participar en ese proyecto.


	4. Capitulo 3

Tres días más tarde…

Sammy revisaba en su tableta personal todas las invitaciones de "amistad" que le habían llegado a través de la nueva red social a la que comenzaban a referirse como Facecross.

\- Esto es increíble – le dijo a Kim – No sabía que hubiera tantos hombres en la nave

\- Jajaja Oh vamos! – la regañó su amiga desde su consola – Cuantas solicitudes de amistad puedes tener? 10? 15?

\- No. 77.

\- Que que? – gritaron Vanessa y Kim al mismo tiempo

Lisa volteó a verlas enfadadas.

\- Están trabajando o están jugando? – las regano

\- Lo sentimos – dijeron Kim y Vanessa regresando a su teclado

Lisa siguió con sus órdenes por el TACNET y Kim y Vanessa comenzaron a cuchichearle a Sammy.

\- No es posible que tengas 77 solicitudes.

\- Por qué no? Estoy soltera, tengo un buen empleo, y soy preciosa! – dijo indignada

\- A ver chicas… - intervino Vanessa – Apenas hace 3 días teníamos 50 personas en la red. Sammy revisa cuantas tenemos ahora.

Sammy reviso rápidamente.

\- 500!

\- Wow! Esto se propaga más rápido que el virus de la gripa en el metro de Japón! – exclamó Kim

\- Yo creo que tu idea de que pudieran subir fotos y compartirlas con sus "amigos" es lo que detono el éxito Sammy – dijo Vanessa – En mi próximo descanso revisare el mío.

\- Yo también lo hare – aseguró Kim

Sammy se ruborizo.

\- Yo solo quería que subieran sus fotos para ver si eran divertidos o no. – dijo haciendo un mohín – si se la va a pasar leyendo durante nuestra cita, mejor no voy.

\- Que inculta ere de veras! – contesto Vanessa – Los nerds son los mejores novios. No salen mucho, no son atractivos a las lagartonas, y si te pones un traje de la comandante Uhura de Star Trek te hacen ver estrellitas.

\- Vane! – gritaron escandalizadas Kim y Sammy.

Lisa no dejaba de escuchar el cuchicheo pero la verdad sea dicha, ya estaba tan cansada hasta de estarles gritando cada cinco minutos como niñas de primaria que prefería hacer oídos sordos.

Claudia sin embargo noto la incomodidad de su amiga e iba a comenzar a gritarles cuando escucho la voz de Roy por el intercomunicador de la nave:

\- Si! Encontraron a mi hermano vivo! - les gritó a todos sus pilotos

\- Qué bueno comandante muchas felicidades! – dijo uno de ellos apareciendo en su pantalla

\- Que suerte tiene. Se nota que es su hermano Comandante! – dijo otro

\- Tiene que invitarnos a todos a festejar! – y otro

\- Ya reconstruyeron un bar cerca de los hangares! - otro

\- Mínimo una cerveza comandante! – y otro

\- Claro que si chicos! No hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de todos ustedes! Hoy las cervezas las pago yo regresando del patrullaje!

\- Ese es nuestro comandante! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Lisa iba a intervenir pero Claudia le dio un caderazo moviéndola de su lugar para reganarlos primero.

\- Comandante Fokker – dijo – Me podría explicar el escandalo?

\- Claro que si mi morenaza chula y sensual

Todos en el puente se rieron haciendo ruborizar a Claudia.

\- Comandante Fokker! Estamos de servicio! Podría explicar el escandalo antes de que la Comandante Hayes aquí presente nos mande arrestados a los dos?

\- Crees que nos daría celda conyugal?

\- Roy!

\- Jajaja si comandante. Disculpe. Solo le decía a los muchachos que mi hermano ha aparecido sano y salvo.

\- Esas son buenas noticias Comandante pero podía esperar hasta estar en tierra – dijo Lisa arrebatándole la pantalla a Claudia – Ojala y su hermano no salga tan desobediente como usted. Ahora, si todo está bien, aterricen en la pista A4.

\- Entendido Comandante, disculpe el exabrupto. No volverá a suceder.

Claudia miró de reojo a Lisa. Acaso la castigaría o la regañaría por haberle quitado la pantalla? Conociéndola, era capaz de hacerle corte marcial.

\- Claudia?

\- Si?

\- Desde cuando tiene Roy un hermano? – pregunto Lisa checando sus pantallas.

Claudia sonrió aliviada.

\- No es su hermano de sangre, sino adoptivo.

\- Ay menos mal! – suspiro aliviada – El universo no soportaría a Dos Roy Fokker.

\- Oh vamos Lisa, sería divertido que hubiera dos.

\- Jajaja me querrías emparejar con uno y te quitaría a los dos Claudia. Admítelo.

\- Que que?

Ahora fue Lisa la que retrocedió dos pasos con pose de defensa.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Olvide que ese tema es sagrado. Fokker y Claudia forever and ever.

Claudia no pudo dejar de sonreír.

\- Así está mejor. Vamos a celebrar con ellos?

\- No escuché ninguna invitación. Además estoy muy cansada y solo quiero llegar a mi barraca a descansar. – contestó Lisa sobándose las sienes – Hasta tengo ganas de no hacer los informes.

\- Lisa!

\- Dije tengo ganas, mas no que voy a dejar mi deber solo por el cansancio. Parece que no me conoces.

\- Más bien creí que ya te había dado la fiebre del Facecross y por eso dejaría para después el trabajo.

Lisa dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para voltear a verla.

\- El qué?

\- El Facecross, la red social, la… - después Claudia abrió grandes los ojos – Lisa! Desde cuando no abres tu correo electrónico?

\- El personal o el oficial?

\- El personal.

Lisa lo pensó.

\- Prácticamente desde que vi que tenía cerca de 40 correos de mi padre antes de despegar.

Claudia la miró con compasión.

\- No me hagas tus ojos de cachorro Clau. Si no es un asunto oficial no me interesa.

\- Bueno mira… nuestro turno termina en 15 minutos. Yo desde luego voy a ir al bar porque no voy a dejar que Roy se divierta solo y se pase con el alcohol. – dijo Claudia – Tu ve a descansar y si te despiertas a tiempo me llamas, nos vemos para almorzar y te explico. De acuerdo?

\- Está bien. Lo intentare.

Las tres chicas en comunicaciones escucharon todo esto.

\- Kim… como te imaginas que será el hermano del Comandante? – pregunto Vanessa con actitud sonadora

\- Ojala igual de guapo y buen piloto – mencionó Sammy – Pero que esté soltero.

\- Lástima que nunca sabremos quién es su hermano – Dijo Kim – Por lo que he oído es un civil.

\- No te desanimes Kim. – dijo Vanessa – Ya nos lo toparemos en la ciudad y…

Kim comenzó a patalear emocionada.

\- Ya sé! Y si así como unimos lo de quien es quien en cuestión de parejas, unimos a la familia? – susurro Kim - Así si los pilotos son hermanos, primos, o tíos sabremos con que familiares tendríamos que lidiar.

\- Y con quien no ligar para vernos más zorras… - Kim y Sammy voltearon a verla con ojos de pistola – Digo… para no vernos tan desesperadas.

\- Es buena idea. Hagámoslo!

Ocho horas más tarde…

Lisa estaba sola en la cafetería con un café y un sándwich de pavo con pan tostado sin tocar aun. Revolvía su café sin prisa. Ese día le había dado por ponerle una crema sabor crema irlandesa y la había puesto nostálgica.

Claudia llegó también sola con su charola de fruta fresca y un té.

\- Una libra esterlina por tus pensamientos – dijo Claudia

\- Pues no tengo 99 centavos para darte cambio pero…

\- Bromista! Anda! Cuéntale tus penas a Tía Claudia.

Lisa tomó dos bocados de su sándwich a propósito para no tener que hablar. Claudia se lo quitó de en medio para que no tuviera pretexto.

\- Hey!

\- Habla!

\- Tu primero y mientras me como mi sándwich. – pidió Lisa – Luego me reclamas que estoy muy delgada.

Claudia se lo devolvió.

\- Y es cierto. Te gusta malpasarte. Pues que te digo que Facecross ha cobrado su primer éxito.

\- No te sigo.

\- Roy estaba tan preocupado por Rick, que envió su fotografía por la red a todos los pilotos del skull y estos a su vez a sus amigos que ya están conectados.

Lisa tenia cara de no saber de lo que hablaba pero por respeto a su amiga, le siguió la corriente.

\- Y funciono?

\- Si! Uno de los pilotos tenía entre sus amigos a dos ingenieros. Ellos estaban investigando una fuga de agua potable y cuando más o menos les platicaron y dieron características, vieron su aeronave y se dieron a la tarea de avisar a búsqueda y rescate y lo encontraron.

\- Vaya! Es un chico con suerte. – dijo Lisa tomando de su café.

\- Peor aún… Escandalo mujer! Lo encontraron en una situación comprometedora con una chica de 15!

Lisa no pudo dejar de reír.

\- Jajajaja sí. Igualito al hermano.

\- No te rías. Cuando Roy se enteró de seguro le dio un discurso de dios padre.

\- Si como no – murmuró Lisa escudándose detrás de su café.

Claudia se comió su fruta y vio que Lisa no dejaba ir su taza aferrándose a ella como si necesitara un salvavidas.

\- Y bien? – pregunto Claudia

Lisa suspiró. Sabía que no iba a quitarse a Claudia de encima tan fácil.

\- Solo estoy algo melancólica.

\- Ay no! Otra vez pensando en él?

\- No puedo evitarlo. Mañana seria nuestro aniversario de novios. – dijo Lisa con apenas un hilo de voz – Lo extraño.

Claudia se recargó en su asiento. Cada año, desde que conocía a Lisa, había fechas en las que esto sucedía: El cumpleaños de Karl, el aniversario de novios con Karl, el aniversario de su compromiso con Karl, el aniversario Luctuoso de Karl. Karl, Karl, Karl. Ya la tenía hasta la coronilla! Pero como buena amiga, evitaba quejarse.

Tomó un sorbo de té y un foco se le iluminó en su cabeza. Si Facecross ya había realizado su primer milagro, posiblemente pudiera hacer otro con su amiga. El problema radicaba en que ella no abría su correo personal e involucrar su correo oficial sería un problema para ella. Comenzó a sonreír. Ojala y Lisa no hubiera cambiado la contraseña de su correo.


	5. Capitulo 4

Unos días más tarde.

Rick Hunter se encontraba en el cuarto que la familia de Minmay le había asignado arriba de su restaurante. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar todo lo que había pasado desde el error que había cometido al asistir a la ceremonia de inauguración del SDF-1 al que había sido invitado por Roy Fokker, su mejor amigo y casi hermano. De algún modo se había involucrado con los nuevos aviones que Roy manejaba y había conocido a Minmay, pero ahora, desde que habían sido rescatados, ella se comportaba con el como un hermano, un amigo nada más y así se lo había dicho hacia unos días a algunos militares que se los habían preguntado:

\- Que fastidio! – pensó – Como fui a caer aquí? Para colmo mi Mockingbird quedo inservible y Roy se la pasa entre peleas con esas cosas, el alcohol y su novia. Donde entro yo en todo esto? La ciudad fue increíblemente reconstruida hasta el más mínimo detalle aquí dentro de la nave, pero no hay un lugar para mí. Estoy confundido.

Quería volver a dormirse pero su estómago comenzó a rugir al llegarle el aroma a la comida china de la Tía Lena. Bajo las escaleras a regañadientes. Sabía que necesitaba algún tipo de trabajo para no ser una carga para la familia pero estaba indeciso. Lo que si sabía era que definitivamente no servía para mesero. Era demasiado torpe y le faltaba esa facilidad de palabra y actitud de servicio que tenía Minmay para encantar a los clientes.

\- Rick! Creímos que no bajarías a almorzar – dijo la Tía Lena – Te sirvo tu almuerzo?

\- No quisiera que sus raciones de comida fueran disminuidas por mi culpa – dijo algo apenado aunque su estómago hacia mucho más ruido del que él quisiera.

\- Tonterías. Los niños casi no comen y la vida de nuestra sobrina vale mil almuerzos – dijo sirviéndole un plato de Lo Mein que Rick devoró con gusto.

El Tío Max detrás de la cortina hacia corajes golpeando la pantalla táctil de la caja registradora.

\- Tonta máquina del demonio! Compatible mis polainas! – gritaba

\- Max! Deja de hacer corajes que te hará daño – decía la Tía Lina desde la cocina – Me dijeron que podía llevar mejor las cuentas con esta cosa pero no quiere funcionar! Si fuera como mi hijo, diría que es una conspiración del ejercito Jajaja!

Rick se acercó curioso.

\- Puedo ayudarlo señor?

\- Ah! Muchacho! Lo siento – dijo el tío de Minmay rascándose la cabeza – Es que no logro hacerlo funcionar.

\- Déjeme intentarlo. No sé mucho de computadoras pero ciertamente si de mecánica. – dijo Rick viendo los cables que iban de la máquina registradora a la tableta

Viendo que el problema era que había intercambiado algunos cables y no había conectado otros, finalmente la prendió y lo ayudo a configurarlo con el correo electrónico que le había asignado la oficina del alcalde.

\- No sabía que había internet en esta nave – dijo Rick mientras tecleaba los precios

\- No lo hay muchacho. No hay satélites ni servidores disponibles para eso – contesto el Tío Max poniéndole atención a lo que hacía Rick – Pero el Almirante Global y el Alcalde platicaron de la necesidad de una buena comunicación entre civiles y militares y para que hubiera un poco de armonía, acepto compartir la Mitad de sus servidores de intranet para los habitantes de ciudad Macross. Tenemos prioridad los dueños de las empresas y obviamente es para que pueda cobrar sus impuestos a gusto. Sera muy mi amigo, pero el Alcalde no da paso sin sandalia.

\- Cree que si le pido una dirección me la de?

\- Claro muchacho! Solo ve a su oficina muy temprano y dile que yo te mando para que te dé prioridad. – dijo el tío Max. – Aunque no veo para que te urge tener uno.

Ahora fue el turno de Rick de tomarse la cabeza nervioso.

\- No me gusta ser una carga para su familia. – contestó – Quiero buscar un empleo y si dice que estos tienen ya un correo en la intranet, será más fácil enviar mi solicitud de empleo.

El Tío Max aplaudió emocionado.

\- Bravo muchacho! Admiro mucho tus ganas de ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad. Te enviare con una tarjeta mía para que el alcalde te crea y si necesitas algo más, avísame.

\- Se lo agradezco señor. Por cierto, donde esta Minmay?

\- Formada en la fila de las raciones en lo que yo llego. Fue su idea abrir el restaurante así que quiere ayudarnos con eso aparte de ser mesera como siempre. Es una buena chica. – contestó mientras Rick se levantaba del asiento – Gracias por la ayuda.

\- Cuando quiera. Gracias por la comida Tía Lina. Espero poder pagárselas muy pronto. – dijo Rick saliendo de la cocina para subir a su habitación y comenzar a hacer planes.

En que podría trabajar un chico como el en esa nave en el medio del espacio? Iba a tener que averiguarlo pronto o moriría de aburrimiento.

Mientras tanto en el área de descanso del puente, Kim, Vanessa y Sammy platicaban acerca de algunos cambios que tendrían que hacerle al diseño de su programa.

\- 7500 personas Kim? Eso no es posible – dijo Vanessa – Según los registros, somos 16 mil militares en la nave. Me estás diciendo que casi la mitad de ellos ya están en la red?

Sammy miró su tableta.

\- No. Te estoy diciendo que hay 7500 registros de correos electrónicos en Facecross pero… no todos son militares. – contestó Sammy

\- Sammy. Estas queriendo decir que… se han filtrado civiles a nuestro proyecto? – pregunto Kim – El Coronel Maistrov nos va a matar cuando se entere.

\- Pues yo no le voy a ir a decir – dijo Vanessa – Lo que no entiendo es como pudo haber pasado. Se supone que no hay internet.

Sammy se colocó la tableta en posición defensiva.

\- Creo que escuche decir que el Almirante había abierto la intranet a todo el público para que hubiera un poco de paz y armonía – dijo Sammy – olvide comentárselos.

\- Pero entonces esto ya se nos salió de control – exclamó Vanessa

\- Somos once mil militares, casi 75 mil civiles… necesitamos bajar las posibilidades del programa – dijo Kim – Poner un límite de ancho de banda a cada usuario o podrían hacer colapsar la red.

\- Me parece justo – dijo Vanessa haciendo algunas cuentas en su tableta - Solo una cuenta por correo, sin modificaciones en su nombre o perfil en un mínimo de 30 días y máximo 20 fotos de no más de 3mb para que la pueda convertir a menos de 100kbs. También deberíamos limitar el uso a 30 minutos al día por cuenta. Esto deberá bastar para que suban las mejores fotos y además no comprometer la comunicación militar.

\- Y que no se envicien.- dijo Kim – He escuchado que con otro tipo de proyectos similares ha sucedido.

\- Exacto.

\- Me están hablando en chino – contestó Sammy – A mi háblenme de varitechs, ordenes de batalla y formaciones militares

Kim comenzó a imitarla.

\- Ay sí! Ay sí! Soy la consentida de la Comandante Hayes. – dijo haciendo una voz chillona – Ya me siento mucho porque me eligió de su asistente y suplente y me voy a volver igual de amargada que ella

El sonido de una taza azotándose contra el fregadero de la sala de descanso las hizo voltear. Lisa las veía con una mirada asesina, mas solo dio media vuelta y se fue.

Las tres chicas habían estado conteniendo la respiración esperando ser fusiladas de inmediato. Sammy se puso a llorar.

\- Creo que ahora si la hicimos enfadar. Nos va mandar a pelear allá afuera. – dijo

\- Peor aún, nos va a hacer doblar turno y sin descanso – dijo Vanessa tratando de consolarla.

\- Voy a tener que pedirle una disculpa al finalizar el turno, verdad?

Las dos chicas asintieron y las tres regresaron a sus lugares. Lisa no volvió a verlas directamente en el resto del turno.

Al día Siguiente Rick se levantó muy temprano y consiguió su correo electrónico. Casi corrió al restaurante para pedirle al tío Max su tableta prestada.

\- Usa esta otra cosa que nos dieron – dijo dándole una laptop – Ya sabes que yo no sé usar la tecnología y se va a desperdiciar. Lo compartirán entre los tres.

\- Muchas gracias Tío Max! – dijo emocionado – Quiero mandarle a Roy un correo diciéndole mis planes.

Corrió escaleras arriba y tecleando su usuario y contraseña de la intranet que le habían dado configuró su correo electrónico en la computadora. Le escribió a Roy contándole que ya tenía correo electrónico y que podían comunicarse de esa forma cuando no estuviera tan ocupado.

Casi de inmediato recibió dos correos: Uno invitándolo a unirse al proyecto social FACECROSS y otro de su hermano pidiéndole que fuera a verlo a cierta parte de la nave a cierta hora junto con instrucciones de cómo llegar.

Rick aceptó de inmediato y se puso a configurar su cuenta:

\- Nombre del usuario…. "Rick Hunter"… - Lo borró enseguida – mmm… suena como personaje de serie ochentera. "El gran Rick"… Jajaja el modesto no vino? – suspiró – Mi vida apesta. Ni siquiera puedo poner un nombre decente. Creo que estoy algo depre pero después de todo lo que ha pasado no me extraña – dijo – Además no dice que tiene que ser tu nombre real. Por la descripción parece ser algún tipo de diversión en línea. Que tal… RICARDO MOCKINGBIRD Jajajaja suena tele novelesco. Me gusta. A ver… sigamos. Edad? 18. Aquí no puedo mentir. Dice que no están aceptando menores de 18. Tal vez y con suerte hasta porno tiene esto. Estado Civil: SOLTERO. No hay espacio para poner "friendzoneado" Lo deberían poner. Ok ok… lugar de nacimiento: jaja bueno pues estoy en una nave espacial no? PLANETA TIERRA. Eso debería ser suficiente. Foto de perfil? No tengo. Omitir. Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? – Rick se sirvió un vaso con agua – Esta es fácil. ME GUSTA VOLAR TODO TIPO DE AERONAVES DESDE UN BIPLANO HASTA PROPULSION A CHORRO. Comida favorita? – LAS EXQUISITOS RACIONES SECAS Y SIN SABOR DE ESTA NAVE. Jajajaja creo que voy bien. Para que preguntaran tanto? Estudios? PREPARATORIA ABIERTA. Escuela? EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE LA VIDA. Jajajaja esto es divertido. No sé ni que es y yo ya estoy jugando. Hasta la depre se me está yendo. Mascota? ANDO BUSCANDO A MI DUENA. NO LA HAN VISTO?

Revisó el reloj de pared. Ya casi era la hora de su cita con Roy. Solo le dio enviar pensando en modificar sus respuestas a su regreso. Cerró la computadora y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Para que querría verlo Roy?


	6. Capitulo 5

Lisa terminó su turno y decidió irse directo a su barraca. No tenía ganas de ver o hablar con nadie. Claudia solo se la pasaba cuidando a Roy de las lagartonas y aparentemente las conejitas del puente la tenían por una amargada y si bien las tres se disculparon por la broma de Kim y Lisa les había dicho que no tenía importancia, la verdad es que le habían dado en su punto débil. Una cosa era que un subordinado le dijera que era muy estricta, frígida, etc. lo cual no se le hacía raro y hasta la motivaba para ser aún más perra si eso era posible. Lo reconocía. Le gustaba el poder que su cargo le otorgaba y hacia buen alarde del famoso genio Hayes cada que podía siempre y cuando fuera por algo justo y para poner orden pero no era así en su vida diaria. Ella podría describirse como sosa en su vida personal.

Se quitó los tacones y se metió en la regadera. No iba a llorar. No había tiempo para llorar. Bueno… tal vez un poquito. Cuando salió únicamente con la toalla enroscada alrededor de su cuerpo secándose su cabello, lo primero que hizo fue ver si sus reservas de chocolate estaban llenas y sacar una botella de vino. Nada mejor que las endorfinas liberadas por un buen chocolate para olvidar un día de perros y un buen vino para acompañar. Afortunadamente encontró la caja de chocolates belgas que Claudia le había comprado en la navidad pasada. Se sentó frente a su computadora e iba a abrir su correo oficial para comenzar a estudiar los nuevos planos de la conversión modular del SDF-1 en caso que necesitaran usar el arma principal, cuando recordó a Claudia y su expresión de asombro cuando le dijo que no usaba ese correo.

Volteo a ver su caja de chocolates. Tenía suficientes para poder leer su correo, hacer corajes, llorar un poco y volver a su trabajo.

\- OK. Los veré del más antiguo al más reciente – dijo haciendo esa configuración en su correo.

Como sospechaba, aparte de algunos correos de parte de excompañeros de la academia felicitándola por ser elegida primer oficial a su corta edad, los de su padre y uno que otro de Claudia, no tenía muchos más. Solo personas privilegiadas tenían ese correo. Las cartas de su padre eran siempre iguales: formales, diciéndole novedades de su trabajo y lo que él pensaba de que estuviera en esa nave en específico excepto la última:

"Mi querida Elizabeth:

Hija mía, que duros estos tiempos que nos tocan vivir y que debemos pasar. No pude asistir a la ceremonia de inauguración del SDF-1 pero aunque estoy demasiado lejos, separados y siento el frio de tu piel en mis huesos como buen marino que soy, mis esperanzas de verte pronto es lo que me lleva a escribirte estas líneas y desearte toda la suerte. No lo digo muy a menudo porque sabes que no soy ese tipo de personas pero, TU ERES MI ORGULLO Y MI MAYOR LOGRO y tu madre desde donde esté también lo está y sé que te aconsejara para que no cometas errores que yo cometí al principio de mi ascendente carrera.

No creas que he desistido. Hare todo lo posible por transferirte cerca de mí y alejarte de ese loco proyecto en el que te fuiste voluntariamente y a Henry no lo perdonare por haberte siquiera propuesto el puesto de primer oficial.

Dios te bendiga y rezo porque ya me perdones y vuelvas a mi.

Tu padre Almirante Donald Hayes."

Lisa tuvo que meterse dos chocolates a la boca para evitar hacer coraje en vano. Como se atrevía a querer interferir en su carrera! Su vida! Después de todo lo que provocó por su culpa!

Borró todos los correos con el remitente de su padre y le llamó la atención uno del Capitán Global.

\- "Lisa, Mi intención en ningún momento es meterme en tu vida, pero este nuevo loco proyecto puede ayudarte un poco a ampliar tu círculo de amistades y regresar esa hermosa sonrisa que yo te conozco. Henry"

Lisa sonrió. A veces el Capitán Global se comportaba más como el padre que ella siempre quiso haber tenido y por eso ella le correspondía siéndole leal como nadie.

\- A ver ahora en que me metió Capitán – dijo abriendo el link hacia Facecross – Que es esto? Una red social? Aquí en Macross? Es esto de lo que ese trio de locas se la pasan hablando en lugar de estar trabajando. Seguro solo lo hicieron para conseguir citas. Esas chicas están más urgidas que burros en primavera Jajaja – siguió mirando la interface – A ver… como siempre Capitán, le hare caso. Usted es de las únicas personas en mi vida que nunca me han fallado y posiblemente me sirva de distracción en mis ratos libres.

Medio leyó las condiciones, pues el vino ya estaba relajándola de más. Se metió otro chocolate a la boca y mientras disfrutaba su trufa tuvo una idea. Ser ella misma no funcionaba. Qué pasaría si ella fuera ella pero no fuera ella? Volvió a sonreír. Ese vino estaba más fuerte de lo que ella suponía.

\- Veamos. Nombre… Si pongo mi nombre real todos me conocen. Muchos me tienen miedo, otros respeto, pero nadie querrá ni siquiera agregarme a su red. – suspiró – Que nombre puedo poner. Lizzie… no, Liz… no, Elizabeth… guacala, pero si me pongo otro tal vez no voy a poder responder.

Recargo su mano en su barbilla y cerró los ojos. Ahhh todo era más fácil cuando aún vivía su madre y ella iba a clases de piano con su profesora, una hermosa española llamada Isobel y… Eureka!

\- Nombre: ISOBEL GLOVALSKI jijijj. No sería fantástico si de verdad me llamara así? Jajaja Edad? 24. Estado Civil… - volteó a ver el cuadro con la fotografía que estaba junto a su cama – VIUDA. Y no me veas feo Karl. Así me dejaste. Me comporto como una y aparentemente estoy así de amargada. Lugar de nacimiento: IRLANDA Jajajaja es que en comparación a Claudia tengo el tamaño de un gnomo. Creo que el vino se me está subiendo. Cene? No me acuerdo. Foto de perfil? Mmm… No tengo por el momento así que démosle omitir. Que más...? Que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre: Bueno… informes, ir a Ingeniería con el Dr. Lang y… bueno pero que acaso estoy tonta? Isobel nunca pasaría su vida de una forma tan aburrida y amargada pongamos – TOCAR Y ESCUCHAR MUSICA Y SALIR A BAILAR. No está muy lejos de la verdad. Comida favorita? Jijijj supongo que decir que las ensaladas y la fruta no es muy interesante que digamos. Que es lo que come la gente popular? Concéntrate… recuerda la escuela. Que hacían los populares después de la escuela? Ah si – Comenzó a teclear – HAMBURGUESAS Y PIZZAS –jijijj puedo ponerle Pizza con poco queso y hamburguesas sin pan? Supongo que no.

Se comió otros tres chocolates imaginándose como seria la vida de Isobel si de verdad existiera y comenzó a bostezar.

\- Bueno bueno dos más y le doy terminar. Estudios? DIPLOMADO EN MUSICA CON ESPECIALIDAD EN PIANO CLASICO. Mascota? ME ENCANTAN LOS TIERNOS, FIELES Y QUE NO SE VAYAN CON LA PRIMERA PERRA QUE PASE.

Otro bostezo le hizo dar terminar y cerrar la computadora. Puso el resto de la botella en su frigo bar y tiró la caja vacía de chocolates. Tenía solo ocho horas para regresar a su turno y sin cambiarse o ponerse la pijama simplemente se dejó caer sobre su cama. Entre el trabajo y el vino, en menos de un minuto ya estaba tomando el té con Morfeo.

\- No! No! Y No! – dijo Rick de forma vehemente

\- Pero Rick, a ti te encanta volar y te gustaron mucho los varitechs – dijo Roy – Únete a nosotros. Estoy seguro que será lo mejor que podría pasarte.

Rick miraba como despegaban los aviones desde el comedor militar. Si. Era un sueño volar con esas naves tan modernas, pero el precio que tenía que pagar no lo aceptaba. No era una persona violenta y ni siquiera estaba seguro de contra quien estaban peleando. Solo sabía que varias veces habían tenido que correr los refugios desde la casa del tío Max.

\- Necesitamos buenos pilotos como tú que puedan liderar a los novatos Rick. – dijo Roy muy serio – Ya no estamos en el circo aéreo. Aquí volamos y peleamos por nuestros seres queridos.

Rick se quedó en silencio. He ahí la pregunta de los 64 mil. No tenía ningún ser querido dentro de esa nave. Todos eran unos desconocidos y a la única que le hubiera gustó poder decirle así, lo había enviado a la friendzone antes de que el pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa.

\- Al menos solo piénsalo si?

\- De acuerdo.

\- Que estás haciendo con tu vida estos días?

Rick bajo la mirada.

\- Ayudo en lo que puedo Roy pero llegando a casa, enviare varias solicitudes de empleo. – contestó Rick

\- En serio? Que bien. Ya sabes lo que quieres hacer? – pregunto Roy

\- Aun no, pero algo tiene que salir. No me importa mucho aunque sea barrer pisos o lavar trastes sucios.

Roy pareció enfadarse con esto.

\- Prefieres rebajarte a hacer ese tipo de trabajos que pelear con nosotros y aprovechar tu gran talento para volar? – preguntó casi gritando.

\- Ya te dije que no me gusta la violencia y además si me vuelvo piloto de combate perderé mi libertad y yo quiero tener tiempo para… - se ruborizó un poco lo que llamo la atención de Roy.

\- Para qué?

\- Pues… es que Minmay…

Roy pareció leer sus pensamientos pues lo tomó del cuello con el antebrazo y comenzó a frotar sus nudillos contra su cabeza.

\- Argh! Suéltame loco! – gritó Rick

\- Jajaja así que quieres seguir fielmente los pasos de tu hermano mayor eh?

\- Claro que no! – dijo intentando zafarse hasta conseguirlo

Roy le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

\- Te daré clases privadas al respecto – dijo guiñándoles un ojo – nada mas no le digas a Claudia. Se supone que ya me reformé.

\- Yo puedo solo pero gracias.

La alarma anunciando otro ataque comenzó a sonar y Roy comenzó a correr hacia los hangares.

\- No se te olvide que prometiste pensarlo! – Gritó mientras se alejaba de Rick

Uno de los miembros de seguridad lo puso a salvo en lo que pasaba la batalla y mientras estaba resguardado, Rick recordó a Ricardo Mockingbird. Cual divertida y libre debía ser su vida sin tener que tomar ese tipo de importantes decisiones si esa persona en verdad existiera.


	7. Capitulo 6

Rick llegó a la casa de los Lynn muy asustado, molesto y sucio. El lugar donde los de seguridad lo habían resguardado dejó caer mucho escombro y si alguien lo viera, parecería que hubiera trabajado en la construcción todo el día.

Vio que el restaurante estaba lleno y corrió escaleras arriba antes de que le preguntaran algo. No estaba de humor. Prácticamente corrió hacia la ducha y dejo correr el agua fría sobre su cuerpo. No le gustaba la presión que estaba haciendo Roy hacia él. Por qué no podía entender que no quería pelear?

Salió y vio la computadora prendida. Recordó que tenía que enviar varias solicitudes pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Ya con la cabeza más fría por el baño, pues no tenía muchas opciones. No tenía otra experiencia que no fuera volar, no servía para vendedor, y nunca había trabajado en un sitio de comida rápida. Tal vez mañana, si caminaba sobre la avenida principal, pudiera dejar su solicitud o ver que lugares podrían emplearlo. Su mirada se fue al icono rojo con una x y le dio clic. No había tenido tiempo de guardar todo su perfil, pero…. Ah maldición! Solo podía hacer cambios cada 30 días. Bueno, ya tendría que esperar un poco. Un sonido le indicó que le estaban sugiriendo amigos que tal vez el conociera, o no. Dado que Roy ya estaba en su lista porque era el quien lo había invitado, aceptó a Claudia. Llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a la novia de Roy y esperaba que pronto formalizaran como Pop's hubiera querido. Sus invitaciones fueron aceptadas automáticamente por el sistema. Debido a esa amistad, el sistema seguía sugiriéndole amigos. Él no los aceptaba porque no se le hacía muy ético ya que no los conocía en realidad. Se puso a ver los perfiles de Roy y de Claudia.

\- Estos destilan melcocha entre ellos. Qué envidia. – dijo – Ojala alguien me quisiera así. Pero pues desempleado y con esta depre que me cargo, difícilmente lo lograre. Ni siquiera puedo decirle a Minmay que me gusta. Que fastidio.

Entre todos los perfiles y sugerencias de amigos de los amigos vio a una chica de cabello color miel.

\- Uy no. Es muy bonita pero… está muy por encima de mí. – volvió a decir – Se nota una niña fina y refinada y ese tipo de chicas no salen con corrientosos como yo. Sigamos buscando a ver a quien "uno" a mi círculo de amigos.

Pasó uno por uno hasta llegar al Capitán Global.

\- Vaya! Que Sorpresa! Hasta el capitán de una nave sobrecargada de trabajo como esta tiene tiempo para llenar su perfil mejor que yo. No sé si decir bien por el! O decir que mal por mi Jajaja

Mandó una solicitud de amistad al Capitán Global quien también tenía configurado aceptar todas las solicitudes.

\- Wow! Que honor! Ya soy "amigo" del Capitán Global. No lo conozco pero es la persona más importante de la nave. O sea que es como si fuera presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica antes de que apareciera la UN. En fin… veamos. Vaya! Es viudo. Qué pena. Pero pues él debe de conocer a muchas chicas. Por qué no habrá vuelto a casarse? Vamos Rick! Tal vez es un desastre como tú mismo. Jajaja no creo. Tal vez un romántico empedernido? Jajaja ok. De nuevo me describo. El león cree que todos son de su condición. Después de todo yo creí que con el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos Minmay y yo, ella habría desarrollado algún sentimiento extra por mí pero pues para amigas o "hermanas" ahí tengo a Claudia y… vaya. Que tenemos aquí? Otra persona que no le dio tiempo de llenar su perfil? Isobel Globalski? Será pariente lejana del Capitán Global? Aunque más bien suena ruso su nombre. Veamos que dice su perfil.

Rick leyó con detenimiento y no pudo dejar de reír.

\- Jajaja Me gusta su perfil. Es fresco, divertido… Lástima que no tenga una imagen pero, pues yo tampoco tengo una. Sera que acepta mi solicitud de amistad? Solo necesito una amiga no algo más.

No le dio tiempo hacer otra cosa pues Minmay toco a la puerta y el cerró a la computadora. Rick suspiró antes de pararse a abrir. Ni modo. De vuelta al mundo real.

Claudia y las chicas del Puente: Sammy, Kim y Vanessa se encontraban solas en el puente pues el capitán Global y Lisa estaban teniendo una importante junta con el Dr. Lang y otras miembros importantes de la milicia.

Claudia reviso la bitácora del turno anterior y checó que todo estuviera en orden antes de aproximarse a las chicas e inclinarse en medio de Kim y Vanessa.

\- Yo sé que ustedes están detrás de Facecross… - dijo guiñándoles un ojo

\- No! – dijo Kim asustada – es mentira!

\- Kim… tu sabes que Roy me cuenta todo.- afirmo Claudia

Sammy le picó las costillas a Kim para que dejara de mentir.

\- Bueno si pero… no lo hacemos mientras trabajamos! – se defendió

\- Es cierto pero el Capitán Global dijo que nos mantuviéramos al margen para no tener problemas - dijo Vanessa

\- No hemos hecho nada malo – terció Sammy

\- Ya lo sé. Solo quería confirmarlo – dijo Claudia - y porque… quiero que borren una cuenta.

Las tres la miraron sorprendidas.

\- Quieres que borremos tu cuenta?

\- Uhhh no. La de otra persona. – Aclaró Claudia – Pueden hacerlo? Es que no vi la opción por ningún lado.

Las tres se voltearon a ver pero Kim era la programadora.

\- La verdad es que no sé si se pueda – dijo en voz baja – No estaba diseñado para que nadie se pudiera salir.

\- Como dices? – preguntó Claudia sorprendida

\- Que nunca pensamos que alguien quisiera hacerlo. Pero déjame hacer unas pruebas y después te digo. – dijo Kim

\- Está bien. Pero de esto ninguna palabra a nadie.- amenazo Claudia – Todavía tengo mis dudas.

\- Si Claudia

La Teniente Grant regresó a su lugar justo a tiempo para ver llegar al Capitán y la primer oficial al puente para pedir el reporte. Kim, Vanessa y Sammy se los dieron. Todo estaba tranquilo y sin contratiempos. El primero de muchos.

Claudia volteaba a ver a su amiga de reojo de vez en cuando. No parecía estar enfadada. Incluso le hablaba con la misma naturalidad de siempre. Sería que no había abierto aun su correo y visto que durante un arranque le había configurado el Facecross con su correo oficial? Le había enviado la invitación a ambos correos, pero cuando había intentado abrir el personal, que de todos modos era parte de la intranet de la RDF porque lo había sacado cuando estaba en la academia, no le aceptó la antigua contraseña, así que sin pensarlo mucho, e intentando con la contraseña que se sabía del correo personal (teextranokarl1234) había podido acceder y hecho la cuenta.

Culpaba al vino que se estaba tomando y al mismo Roy de meterla en este aprieto. Había intentado rellenar todos los espacios de la manera más dulce y objetiva posible, de la manera en la que ella veía como era y sabia por experiencia como era Lisa. Incluso subió, aparte de su foto de perfil militar, una foto de ella en su día libre. Aún estaba indecisa en dar el paso final para que se guardara esa cuenta cuando un Asalto de besos de Roy la había hecho teclear el "enter" con el codo y guardado los datos. Había tenido un ligero ataque de pánico porque si había algo que Lisa le había pedido a Claudia durante todos estos años, era respetar su privacidad y parte del éxito de su amistad había sido esa.

\- Apuesto que me manda a corte marcial cuando se entere - pensaba durante todo el turno – Solo espero que si hablo primero con el Capitán Global, él pueda respaldarme un poco.

Lisa se quitó los zapatos y aventó sus archivos en el escritorio. No sabía si se cansaba más cuando había batalla, o cuando todo estaba en completa tranquilidad. Tal vez fue particularmente tedioso porque ni Claudia ni las chicas estaban de platicadoras como siempre. Incluso el Capitán Global estaba particularmente callado mientras leía los nuevos planos entregados por parte del Dr. Lang. Al paso que iba todo, la configuración del SDF-1 que ellos conocían de memoria, estaría completamente descartada.

\- Bueno… ni modo. Un día más de trabajo, y me faltan otros 9,124 días para poder regresar a mi casa en Hertfordshire, en paz, cazando faisanes de vez en cuando… - se sentó sobre la cama – Otra vez estoy soñando despierta. Ni siquiera si se podremos sobrevivir una semana más.

Sacó un vasito de yogurt de su mini bar y se puso a ver con detenimiento las estrellas desde su ventana mientras se lo comía lentamente a cucharadas.

\- Son muy hermosas. Pocas veces he tenido tiempo de contemplarlas realmente. – pensó – Mientras estoy en el puente mi cerebro ni siquiera registra que están ahí. En qué momento mi vida ha dejado de ponerle atención a la belleza a mi alrededor?

De pronto recordó el momento exacto. Fue aquel día en el que su padre le había anunciado que el Obert había sido destruido por las fuerzas Anti-UN con todos sus ocupantes, entre ellos Karl Riber, su prometido. Evitó derramar una sola lagrima más. Ya habían pasado 5 años de eso.

\- Cada día es más difícil Karl. – dijo tomando la foto de su mesita – Todo lo que tu predijiste se ha cumplido. Peor aún, de no ser por Claudia, el Capital Global y el Dr. Lang, posiblemente ya me hubiera reunido contigo hace mucho y estar en el espacio donde tu estuviste alguna vez, no lo hace más sencillo.

Decidida a dejar la melancolía de lado, se sentó en la computadora. Una de las únicas cosas buenas que su padre había hecho después de eso, fue enviarle de regalo en uno de sus cumpleaños, un piano electrónico enrollable con entrada USB. Ella lo había empacado no como recuerdo de su padre, sino para poder tocar la melodía que le enseno su madre antes de morir. La tocaba siempre que comenzaba a ponerse triste y tenía suficientes fuerzas para llegar a la computadora.

Lo sacó, lo conecto y lo desenrolló. Probó que el volumen fuera el adecuado para no molestar a ninguna vecina y comenzó a tocar. Era una melodía suave, pero su furia ante la vida hizo que terminara destrozando el tiempo y tocara como si estuviera furiosa!

Los toquidos en la pared de su compañera pidiéndole que bajara el volumen, logro que ella terminara pidiendo una disculpa y azotara el piano al piso para ella sentarse en la silla y tomarse la cabeza entre las manos.

\- Tu eres la Comandante Lisa Hayes, Primero Oficial a bordo del SDF-1, Jefa de Operaciones Tácticas y de control de vuelo… Eres fuerte, independiente… No puedes dejarte caer ahora. La vida de muchas personas dependen de ti. – decía como mantra tratando de respirar – No te puedes dejar caer. Eres fuerte… muy fuerte. 200 años de tradición militar te avalan.

Poco a poco pareció reaccionar y volver en sí misma. Fue hacia el espejo y se arregló un poco el cabello. En el reflejo del espejo vio uno de los foquitos de la computadora parpadear y se acercó hacia ella. Parecía que su correo electrónico tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Lo abrió esperando que fuera algo importante y se quedó un poco desconcertada cuando vio que era de Facecross. Ricardo Mockingbird la había agregado como amiga.


	8. Capitulo 7

Lisa comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras leía el perfil:

\- Ricardo Mockingbird… Tiene nombre de personaje de telenovela a decir verdad. Edad 18. Mmm… haciendo la conversión en madurez, debe tener 14 o 15 Jajaja. Ok. Lisa. De que te burlas si tú también pusiste muchas tonterías? Vaya! Es del Planeta tierra. Yo creí que eras de la luna niño. Para que me pongo a perder mi tiempo con esto? Tengo que descansar.

Se puso la playera larga que usaba como pijama con un estampado de cachorro hush puppy y se acercó a la computadora pues su curiosidad pudo más. Volvió a sentarse y comenzó a reír.

\- Jajaja así que te gusta volar. Eso me da la idea que eres un piloto y uno no muy listo pero si muy gracioso Jajaja Acaso eres un rebelde sin causa Ricardou? - (Si. El énfasis en la u estilo americano)- Pero tú eres el único que me ha enviado solicitud de amistad, seria descortés de mi parte rechazarte no?

Le dio clic al botón aceptar solicitud y se abrió un cuadro para enviar un mensaje. Dudó un poco entre enviar o no algo para hacer contacto pero, decidió pensar como Isobel y no como Lisa Hayes.

" Hola Ricardo. Gracias por tu solicitud de amistad. Espero podamos platicar muy pronto. Saludos"

Listo. Su conciencia estaría en paz, bostezo una vez y decidió irse a dormir. Estaba bajando la pantalla de la computadora cuando escuchó un bip. Volvió a abrirlo y vio que era un mensaje de Ricardo. Sorprendida por la velocidad de respuesta, no dudo en abrir el mensaje.

"Hola Isobel. Gracias a ti por responderme. No conozco a mucha gente por aquí y por tu perfil vi que ambos tenemos algo en común: Sabemos usar el teclado de la computadora!"

El chiste tan infantil la hizo reír y no dudó en contestar también.

"Y ambos sabemos leer y escribir" – escribió ella

"Y ambos tenemos correo electrónico yeah!"

"Y ambos estamos a bordo del SDF-1"

"Y ambos estamos despiertos"

"Y ambos somos humanos"

"Y salimos guapísimos en nuestras fotos de perfil"

"Jajaja basta que no puedo parar de reír. Eres muy bobo"

"Ah tú también sonríes? Lo siento. Es que no creí que contestaras tan pronto"

"A decir verdad, yo tampoco. No esperaba que nadie quisiera ser mi amigo con ese perfil"

"Y por qué no? Es fresco y divertido y no tener foto de perfil lo hace más interesante"

"Qué tal que eres un viejo rabo verde que mintió en su edad?"

"Me arriesgo mucho, porque tu podrías ser una cougar esperando saltan encima de este guapísimo chico"

" Jajaja y el modesto no vino?"

" No. Se quedó en casa contestando esta conversación"

"Jajaja ya basta! Reír no es bueno antes de irse a dormir"

"Por qué no?"

"Porque entonces no puedes dormir y entonces no descansas y me desvelare y yo nunca he llegado tarde al trabajo"

"En que trabajas? Yo estoy desempleado por el momento pero espero no estarlo mucho tiempo más"

Lisa se detuvo un momento para pensar. En que trabajaría una chica como Isobel Globalski? No quería salirse tanto de la verdad por si las dudas.

"Soy militar de carrera"

Rick lanzó un suspiro desalentador, aunque pues era de esperarse si en Facecross solo había visto militares.

"Esperaba que me dijeras que eras mesera en una cafetería, o una cantante famosa o una cocinera de hamburguesas especializada"

"Decepcionado? Te entiendo"

"No realmente. Es que… no conozco a muchas personas en la nave y las pocas que conozco quieren forzarme a unirme a la RDF, pero no tengo ninguna motivación para hacerlo"

Lisa quedo intrigada. Entonces estaba hablando con un civil? No sabía que los civiles tuvieran entrada a la intranet… ah sí! El Capitán Global le había comentado algo al respecto pero estaba tan preocupada por otros menesteres que no le había importado mucho.

" En tu perfil dice que te gusta volar"

" Si, pero no para pelear"

"Te entiendo. No es como que la milicia es para todos."

"Gracias. Puedes ponérmelo por escrito para ensenárselos cuando me estén presionando?"

"Jaja seguro que sí. Y entonces en que estas aplicando?"

"En cualquier lado. No me gusta estar sin hacer nada o ser un parasito para mis amigos"

"Loables sentimientos y sí. Te recomendaría que no te metieras mientras no estés plenamente convencido de ello. No te dejes influenciar por tus amigos en algo que puede costarte la vida"

Rick se quedó pensando un momento. No sabía que había militares que pensaran así. Roy estaba haciendo todo para convencerlo de unirse a ellos, pero no parecía preocuparle que el pudiera morir ahí haciéndolo. Él lo hacía parecer fácil.

"Sabes, eres la primer persona que no intenta presionarme para enlistarme"

"Se de primera mano que meterte a la milicia por las razones incorrectas, puede matarte lentamente"

Rick de pronto recordó que su estado civil decía VIUDA.

"Lo dices por tu… esposo?"

Lisa no contesto de inmediato. Veía la foto de Karl en su repisa. Recordaba cómo no pudo impedirle que se enlistara, como su padre aun así no lo acepto por considerarlo poca cosa y como Karl decidió irse a Marte con tal de no participar en la guerra. Karl no era material para la Milicia y todos lo sabían. Ella misma se había enlistado con el único propósito de alcanzarlo en la Base Sarah. Ninguno de los dos querían ese destino y escogerlo había sido la perdición de ambos.

"Sigues ahí? Lo siento. Creo que metí las narices donde no me llamaron. Perdóname. No volveré a tocar ese tema"

"No. Está bien. Si puedo impedir que se cometa un error semejante dos veces, lo hare. Él se metió a las fuerzas solo porque a través de ellas podía acceder a cierta tecnología para sus investigaciones. Yo, solo para seguirlo a él. Ahora él se fue y yo sigo aquí, sin ningún motivo para hacer alguna otra cosa que no sea trabajar hasta quedarme dormida y así por los siguientes 20 años"

Rick alejó las manos del teclado algo impactado con la revelación tan íntima que le acababan de escribir. Isobel parecía de alguna forma estar desahogándose con él y al mismo tiempo encontrando la respuesta a la pregunta que él se hacia todos los días.

"yo… lo lamento. No quería que recordaras cosas que te hicieran sentir mal"

"No te preocupes. Hace ya tiempo que paso eso."

"No puede ser tanto si apenas tienes 24"

"Pues… poco más de 4 años. A veces aun duele"

"Y valió la pena enlistarse solo para seguirlo?"

"Cuando tienes una meta tan clara en tu cabeza y sabes que lo harás para poder estar con el ser amado, sí. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero sí de no haberlo detenido de enlistarse cuando pude hacerlo"

Rick iba a contestar cuando le apareció un mensaje diciéndole que su media hora en el Facecross se había terminado.

\- No! Maldición! – dijo levantándose de la computadora que ya había hecho log out del sistema. – Va a creer que me fui adrede!

Lisa vio que él no contestó y cerro la computadora. Era mejor así.

\- Si Karl. Me dolió mucho que no me consultaras tu decisión de unirte ni la de largarte. Solo me avisaste y no pude detenerte y eso siempre me lo voy a reprochar – dijo a su fotografía – Ojala que donde quiera que estés me escuches y me perdones. Y si puedes, con tu hermosa sonrisa convence a alguien allá arriba para que me ayude a tener más fuerzas porque parece que me las estoy terminando y queda mucho tiempo aun para llegar a casa.

Decidió que era suficiente por un día y se fue a dormir. Tenía doble turno al día siguiente y las cosas no las tenía fáciles.

10 días más tarde…

Rick estaba preocupado. Llevaba 9 días trabajando en una cafetería que había abierto en el centro de la ciudad y ya había aprendido a preparar muy buenos cafés. Su jefe estaba orgulloso de su progreso y el de por fin valerse por sí mismo. Eso lo había distraído bastante de dos cosas: La primera, seguir lamentándose que Minmay lo viera solo como su amigo y la segunda, que Isobel no volvió a contestar sus mensajes. Ella le había dicho que era militar pero a él no se le había ocurrido preguntarle si era personal de tierra que no corría peligro, o personal de vuelo o de batalla. Seria genial que fuera parte del personal de vuelo porque podrían tener otra cosa en común, pero al mismo tiempo eso la pondría en primera línea para morir si ocurriera una batalla.

Diario le había enviado un mensaje esperando que regresara a estar conectada pero eso no sucedía. Sería que ni siquiera con su personalidad de Ricardo podría hacer más amigos? O tal vez a ella le había pasado algo?

\- Vaya! Soy peor de lo que yo suponía – Dijo aventándose en su cama

Sonaron unos golpes a la puerta.

\- Rick, soy Minmay, puedo pasar?

\- Claro. Pasa! – dijo incorporándose hasta estar sentado.

Minmay paso aun vestida con su uniforme rojo y sus dos chongos.

\- Hoy cerramos temprano porque mi tía tiene dolor de cabeza y me preguntaba si querrías salir a caminar conmigo – dijo la chica.

Los ojos de Rick se iluminaron. Era la primera vez que Minmay lo invitaba a ir a algún lado con ella y eso lo emocionaba

\- Me encantaría! Deja me cambio sí? – dijo Rick al verse en el uniforme de la cafetería.

\- Yo también me cambiare. Nos vemos abajo en quince minutos?

\- Hecho.

Minmay salió de la habitación sonriendo y corrió a la suya.

Tal como ambos dijeron, 15 minutos más tarde ambos estaban ya caminando por el boulevard.

\- A dónde quieres ir Minmay?

\- Al parque-mirador. – contestó- dicen que desde ahí se puede ver toda la ciudad pero yo no he podido ir aun.

\- Y sabes dónde queda?

Por toda respuesta, Minmay señaló al final del boulevard a la parte de arriba. Rick suspiró. A veces olvidaba que estaba en una nave espacial. Durante el camino, ella no le soltó el brazo mientras le platicaba acerca de los planes que tenía antes de haber llegado a Isla Macross.

\- Vaya! Dices que fuiste elegida como una de las participantes de un concurso de belleza?

\- Sí, pero eso fue antes de que todo esto sucediera – dijo un poco triste – Ahora puedo olvidarme de todo eso.

\- Pero podrás retomarlo cuando volvamos a casa no? – pregunto Rick

\- Eso si llegamos vivos – dijo Minmay a punto de llorar.

Rick y ella caminaron los últimos metros hasta el parque-mirador. Ella corrió hacia la orilla para admirar el paisaje.

\- Mira Rick! No es hermoso?

\- Si, supongo. A veces hasta puedes olvidar que estas en una nave no?

\- Así es.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que Rick solo miro la ciudad junto a ella. Minmay decidió romper el silencio pero los altavoces la interrumpieron al pedir a todos los habitantes resguardarse pues comenzaría la transformación modular en pocos minutos.

\- Transformación modular – pregunto Minmay – Que es eso?

\- No lo sé – dijo algo molesto por la interrupción – Pero todo saldrá bien. Roy se encargara de eso.

\- Siempre hablas con admiración de Roy aunque tú eres tan buen piloto como él. – dijo Minmay.

Estas palabras no le gustaron para nada a Rick. Ya sabía por dónde iba.

\- Así que tú también piensas que debo unirme a las fuerzas de combate – reclamo Rick

\- No. Claro que no. – dijo ella en un tono poco convincente – Es solo que a ti te gusta volar y no quiero que dejes atrás tus sueños.

\- Gracias pero… ya te he dicho en estos días lo que siento por ti aunque es obvio que tú no sientes lo mismo.

\- Te pedí que me dieras tiempo Rick. Solo tengo 15 años!

\- Y yo no te pedí otra cosa que una cita porque me gustas. – dijo Rick – Si me meto a pelear, no podríamos vernos nunca y perdería ventaja

\- Oh vamos Rick. Muchos de nuestros clientes en el restaurante son militares y ellos no se quejan tanto. Podríamos vernos todos tus días libres y además se ven muy guapos en uniforme. Tú te verías guapo en uniforme.

A Rick se le hizo un nudo en el hígado.

\- Ahora te volviste una sabelotodo no?

\- Que? – pregunto sorprendida

\- Así que lo único que te importa es el uniforme y no la persona en sí?

\- No quise decir eso – respondió Minmay.

Rick se volteo para darle la espalda.

\- Sabes? Tal vez hubiera sido que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

\- Como puedes decir eso? Eres muy cruel. te odio! – le grito Minmay

\- Si pues yo también…

Rick no pudo terminar la frase. El piso comenzó a temblar y Minmay cayó al vacío. Rick corrió hacia donde ella pedía ayuda y afortunadamente estaba bien agarrada de una raíz. Alcanzo a llegar justo cuando la raíz se rompió subiéndola para ponerla a salvo.

Ella lo abrazo asustada. Nunca había estado tan cerca de la muerte como esa vez.

\- Te mereces la cita que me pediste – dijo cuándo se hubo recuperado lo suficiente

Rick al miro sorprendido mientras seguía abrazado de ella.

\- De verdad?

Minmay asintió.

\- Eres muy valiente Rick. Y sabes? tú también me gustas.

Rick apenas y podía creer esta declaración. Acaso estaba sonando?

Escuchó las sirenas de emergencia a lo lejos y vio como quedo de destruida la ciudad.

\- Sabes Minmay? Tal vez no sea tan malo ir a ayudarle a Roy allá arriba. Y con el uniforme te gustaría aún más verdad?

Minmay se separó de él.

\- Claro que si tontito. Te verás muy guapo con uniforme militar.

\- Sabes qué? Ya me decidí. Me uniré a las fuerzas militares y hare que te sientas orgullosa de mi!

\- Oh Rick! Me alegro mucho! –dijo Minmay con alegría.

Al llegar a casa Rick vio que su computadora le decía que tenía un mensaje. Finalmente era de Isobel! Seguía viva después de todo!


	9. Capitulo 8

Rick se sentó frente al ordenador animado por lo que acababa de suceder con Minmay.

"Hola Ricardo. Lamento no haber podido contestar todos tus mensajes antes, pero desgraciadamente he tenido más trabajo del habitual e incluso he tenido que doblar turno por lo que hasta ahora los veo. Espero que ciertos eventos como el de hoy, no hayan dañado en manera alguna tu integridad física o mental"

Rick sonrió. Al menos estaba bien. Podía imaginarse la cantidad de trabajo que podía tener Isobel después de ver todo el relajo que había visto ese día en la ciudad.

"Pues… hasta eso que si cambiaron mi vida para bien. Así que cuando vea a algún ET de frente, les daré un fuerte abrazo."

Lisa del otro lado del computador suspiró aliviada. No era ajena al problema que ellos, en su afán de proteger a todos los ciudadanos abordo, habían hecho al cambiar la configuración de la nave únicamente para disparar el arma principal.

"A ver… como esta eso? Suena a corazoncitos revoloteando junto al texto"

"Siiiiiii De no haber estado en la ciudad hoy, mi futura novia no me hubiera dado la cita que tanto le pedí. Además también me dijo que le gustaba yupiiiii"

"Jajaja felicidades supongo. Entonces de tu parte les mando las gracias al enemigo si alguna vez logramos comunicarnos con ellos"

"Si por favor. Además deja te cuento que ya aprendí a hacer café"

"Jajaja y como eso es ciencia de cohetes... Agua caliente, café instantáneo…"

"No te burles! Es en serio. He estado trabajando arduamente en una cafetería estos días y el dueño dijo que tengo mucho talento"

"Jajajaja"

"Pero no es chiste! Aunque ya que te burlas tanto, deberías saber que he decidido finalmente lo que voy a hacer mientras este aquí"

"Déjame adivinar. Tu "futura novia" quiso darte celos con un militar y tu como el babas que eres le dijiste que tú también serias uno de ellos y ya pensaste en enlistarte"

Rick casi se pegó a la pantalla para volver a leer. Como había sabido eso a la primera?

"Me estas espiando?"

Lisa comenzó a golpear su cama con la almohada. Como podía ser posible que el estúpido del otro lado de la intranet fuera tan fácilmente manipulable? Ah sí… porque estaba en la edad.

\- Respira…. Tranquila… ya no puedes hacer nada… mejor intenta ayudarlo y así no se muere tan rápido pero, que sea sin revelarle que serás su oficial superior o se va a espantar como todos los demás.

"No eres ni el primero ni el único al que le sucede. Mejor platícame que café es tu especialidad"

"mmm… puedo hacer expresos, macciatos, blancos, pannas, moccas, lattes… pero me queda mucho mejor el Café Terciopelado"

"solo estas presumiendo pero me pica la curiosidad pues soy algo así como adicta al café. Cuál es ese café?"

"Coloca algunos clavos de olor, canela, azúcar y café en el filtro de la cafetera. Sírvelo frío o caliente y cúbrelo con crema batida y canela molida al final."

"Se oye rico pero yo me lo tomo solo sin azúcar"

"Miedo a engordar? Jajaja"

"Hey! No te burles de los traumas de las mujeres! Ya bastante tengo con estar traumada con mi enanura"

"Por qué? Eres muy chaparrita?"

"Pues… sí y no. Mido apenas 1.68 pero en la academia siempre fui como diez o quince centímetros más pequeña que las demás chicas aunque me pusiera tacones"

"No pues gracias por recordarme que ese es mi trauma también. Solo 1.75 y yo no me puedo poner tacones"

"En serio ? entonces te puedo llamar polluelo? Por eso del Mockingbird y chaparrito"

"Ya nos vamos a llevar así?"

"Jaja es de cariño"

"Buscare uno para ti veras"

Lisa comenzó a entre bostezar y reír. Era muy fácil mantener el ambiente relajado fingiendo ser Isobel y Ricardo era muy gracioso. Pero su cansancio de muchos días podía más.

"Tengo que irme a dormir. Ya que te vas a enlistar, solo ten mucho cuidado y pon atención a tus clases"

"Si Generala"

"Jajaja y pon especial atención en protocolo. Dudo que te vayas a meter a la división de la armada"

"jijji estoy frito"

"hasta pronto polluelo"

"hasta pronto Bela"

"Bela?"

"Isobel- Isobella – Bela jijijj"

"No esta tan mal. Vale. Nite nite"

Lisa cerro la conversación e iba a cerrar la computadora, cuando vio en los amigos sugeridos, el perfil de Lisa Hayes.

\- Que que? – dijo aceptando y viendo todo su perfil.

Su molestia fue creciendo a medida que leía su descripción. Se sintió desnuda, vulnerable y sumamente indignada. Quien podía ser tan tonto como para armar su perfil y…

\- Claudia Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant.

El grito se escuchó hasta varias barracas más adelante, donde Claudia oyó el grito y sabía que estaba metida en grandes problemas.

La Teniente Comandante Claudia Grant llegó a su turno con la cola entre las patas. No había podido dormir y sabía que ese día llegaría pero no tan pronto.

Al entrar al puente y ver que la chica del turno anterior seguía en su puesto y que el Capitán no estaba en la cabina, comenzó a preocuparse.

Todo el puente entro en un silencio profundo cuando ella entro y Kim tuvo que darle un codazo a Sammy para que pudiera entregar el recado.

\- Claudia… digo Teniente Grant…

\- Si?

\- La Comandante Hayes y el Capitán Gloval la están esperando en la oficina del Capitán – dijo Sammy con voz algo tímida

\- Gracias Teniente Porter. Iré enseguida. No me esperen despiertas – dijo suspirando mientras salía del puente

Las tres chicas la miraron retirarse y comenzaron a cuchichear como era su costumbre.

\- Que crees que haya pasado Kim? – preguntó Sammy

\- No lo sé pero creen que tenga algo que veo con los gritos de anoche? – pregunto Kim

\- Si es así, Claudia tiene grandes problemas. – dijo Vanessa – Nunca había escuchado gritar así a la Comandante.

\- Y las de la prefectura incluso mandaron a seguridad a ver si todo estaba bien a la barraca de oficiales. – dijo Kim

\- Ay no! Qué miedo!

Claudia tocó a la puerta.

\- Adelante Teniente – dijo el capitán sentado en su silla con Lisa a un lado.

Claudia trago saliva antes de hacerlo.

\- Teniente Comandante Grant reportándose a su pedido Capitán – dijo haciendo una venia

\- Descanse Teniente y siéntese por favor

Claudia obedeció.

\- Teniente Grant. La comandante Hayes ha llamado a mi atención una brecha de seguridad en su correo electrónico que podría resultar desastroso, pues como sabe, como mi primer oficial, tiene mucha información confidencial.

Claudia miró a Lisa y vio que estaba más que furiosa. No creía que lo tomara tan mal. Bueno sí.

\- Sí señor. Lo sé.

\- Le preguntare una sola vez Teniente. Burló usted la seguridad del correo electrónico del primer oficial de la nave por cualquier motivo?

\- Sí señor. Fue un error de mi parte que no volverá a ocurrir. – dijo avergonzada.

\- No solo te metiste al correo oficial sino que compartiste información privada y confidencial de tu superior!

\- No creo que sea para tanto! – Le replico Claudia – No compartí nada que no sepa todo el mundo.

Lisa iba a seguir alegando pero el Capitán Gloval ya sabía más o menos porque era todo el barullo.

\- Comandante Hayes, déjeme a solas con la teniente Grant y vaya a comenzar su turno.

\- Pero capitán…!

\- Es una orden Comandante. Me creo suficientemente capaz de saber qué hacer en estos casos. Vaya. Es una orden!

Lisa solo murmuró un si capitán antes de salir muy digna por la puerta. El Capitán Gloval esperó hasta que el furioso taconeo desapareció para hablar con Claudia.

\- Descanse Teniente.

\- Capitán Gloval… le pido disculpas por…

El Capitán pidió permiso para encender su pipa y Claudia sonrió. O estaba nervioso o estaba estresado.

\- Claudia, sé que me dijiste hace unos días esta situación, pero si te soy sincero, no le di la mayor importancia. – dijo

\- Lisa se toma muy en serio su puesto como primer oficial, Capitán. Sabia las consecuencias que esto me traería, pero como le dije, fue un accidente…

\- Y las chicas no pudieron borrar la cuenta? – pregunto el Capitán

\- Hemos estado tan ocupadas en el puente que no tuvieron tiempo de idearlo aun – respondió Claudia – Y la única forma de lidiar colapsaría a todo el sistema según dijeron.

El Capitán suspiró. Lo que menos necesitaba era más problemas.

\- Que fue lo que más le molesto a Lisa, Capitán? Que usara su correo para abrir una cuenta en la red social? O que pusiera todas esas cosas lindas?

El Capitán le sonrió.

\- No he tenido la oportunidad de ver que pusiste en su perfil Claudia.

Claudia sacó su tableta de su funda y abrió la intranet y el perfil de Lisa para mostrárselo. El Capitán Gloval pudo ver al menos dos fotos, la del perfil militar y ella comiendo una hamburguesa sonriendo a la cámara.

" Soy una chica de 24 años, soltera que solo buscaría novio para para que cuando esté cantando Fergalicious y esté en la parte donde ella dice 'estoy en el gimnasio manteniéndome en forma, él es mi testigo', pueda apuntarlo en una selfie y el haga la parte que dice 'wooooh', porque actualmente tengo que hacer yo sola las dos partes y es un poco estresante, porque después de la parte del "wooooh' tengo que volver a rapear y la transición es más difícil de lo que uno creería. Vengo de una familia de gran tradición militar por lo que la disciplina y el honor están arraigados en mi sangre y…"

El perfil seguía y seguía hablando de virtudes y cualidades de Lisa pero el Capitán le regresó la tableta.

\- Encontramos el principal problema – dijo el Capitán – Lisa ha estado tratando de deshacerse de lo que ella llama La Maldición del Apellido Hayes desde los 9 y tú la mencionas ahí.

Claudia vio el perfil y luego al Capitán.

\- No entiendo.

\- Sabes que la relación de ella con su padre está totalmente rota. – dijo el Capitán levantándose de su asiento para ver por la ventana.

\- Bueno si pero…

\- Todo lo que pusiste de buena fe, es cierto. Pero ella ha conseguido todo lo que tiene gracias a su mérito propio y contra los deseos de su padre que no quería que ella se metiera a la academia…

\- Eso lo sé. Hizo todo lo posible para que la corrieran e incluso trabajaba medio turno para poder mantenerse – dijo Claudia recordando

\- Y luego el asunto de su prometido lo empeoro todo. Cuando habla con Donald solo lo hace por órdenes mías y en asuntos estrictamente oficiales.

\- Y yo menciono a su familia en el perfil…

\- Y su padre, aparte de ella, es el único Hayes vivo ahora que su tío Nicholas falleció de un ataque al corazón sin dejar familia. – Dijo El Capitán – A veces creo que ella solo permanece soltera y alejándose de los hombres para que con ella desaparezca el apellido Hayes.

Claudia suspiró. A veces Lisa podía ser tan infantil y ridícula.

\- Y cuál es el castigo que la Comandante ha pedido para mí?

\- Ninguno que yo tenga intención de darte Claudia. Ella exageró la situación pero tampoco puedo dejarte sin un correctivo como sabrás. Abrir el correo de un oficial superior es una situación bastante delicada y no debo tolerarlo.

\- Aceptare lo que me diga Capitán – dijo muy digna

\- Doble turno sin café ni pago de tiempo extra y sin días libres por un mes. Le diré a Lisa que pondré una anotación en tu expediente aunque no será así. El castigo es más por usar el correo oficial de Lisa que por usurpación de identidad. Yo también quisiera que ella disfrutara un poco más de la vida pero es un hueso duro de roer. Ahora regrese a sus actividades y yo me reuniré más adelante con ustedes. Y no quiero pleitos absurdos o las dos serán castigadas como niñas de secundaria.

Claudia sonrió un poco mientras se levantaba de la silla. Sabía que el castigo era ínfimo en comparación al que la propia Lisa le hubiera dado, aunque lo de no tomar café mientras estuviera en servicio iba a ser bastante duro de superar.

\- Gracias Capitán

Claudia salió rumbo al puente donde ya Lisa estaba en actividades y no la miró en toda la noche y cuando se dirigía a ella era solamente para alguna maniobra.

Claudia en ningún momento la confronto pero sabía que iba a ser difícil que ella le perdonara ese error aunque no imposible. Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos porque su relación regresara a donde estaba o a un punto mucho mejor. No iba a echar a perder tantos años de amistad solo por una tontera.


	10. Capitulo 9

Un mes después…

Claudia entraba a la cafetería para reunirse con Roy para tomar su almuerzo. Roy le hizo señales para que lo viera y ella le sonrió mientras llegaba a la mesa y el caballerosamente le abría la silla para que se sentara.

\- Como le fue a mi morenita chula hoy? – dijo Roy sentándose frente a ella.

\- Pues el espacio tranquilo, sin batallas, ambiente tenso en el puente, las chicas calladas, Lisa que no me habla… creo que igual que los últimos 30 días que me has hecho la misma pregunta. – respondió ella poniendo su charola frente a ella

Roy suspiro. Lisa podía ser bastante testaruda cuando se lo proponía.

\- Pero al menos hoy fue mi último día sin café. – dijo Claudia tomando de su vaso de jugo – Si el capitán quería castigarme y que aprendiera mi lección, lo consiguió. No volveré a meterme en la vida de Lisa.

\- Jajaja esa ni tú te la crees – dijo Roy robándole de sus papas fritas mientras recibía un manazo de su novia – Además ni que fuera para tanto lo del café.

Claudia se cruzó de brazos.

\- Dado que esto también fue culpa tuya y pareces muy seguro de que una persona pueda pasar sin su vicio un mes… que te parecería que te pusiera un cinturón de castidad durante ese tiempo? – dijo sonriendo – Estoy segura que puedes pasar más de una semana sin sexo verdad?

Roy tragó saliva. Eso no había pasado ni una vez en cuánto? 10 años?

\- Solo estoy jugando Claudia! – dijo en tono nervioso

\- Seguro? Lisa me regalo uno cuando supo lo nuestro. Aun lo guardo muy bien para cuando de verdad lo necesite.

Roy puso su silla junto a la de Claudia para abrazarla y susurrarle al oído.

\- Sabes que eso no me detendría para nada de hacerte otras cositas

\- Ah sí! Yo sé que podrías hacerlo pero también que literalmente ibas a tener un dolor bastante insoportable durante días. Y como sé que a mí me podrías hacer caer con tus ojitos de cachorrito, le daría la llave a tu primer oficial para que fueras a rogarle a ella.

\- No seas mala preciosa. Eso ya sería llevar el masoquismo a otro nivel.

Claudia comenzó a reír.

\- Bueno… ahora ya sé que castigo sería el mejor para ti si alguna vez lo necesito utilizar.

Ambos quedaron callados cuando vieron a Lisa entrar a la cafetería con su tableta en la mano e ir directamente a la sección de oficiales. Ella no acostumbraba utilizar esa sección por creer que era discriminatorio y clasista, pero era obvio que también los había visto y no quería hacer contacto con ellos.

Claudia recargó su hombro en Roy para seguir comiendo y Después de un rato Roy se excusó y fue hasta la mesa de Lisa donde para su sorpresa la veía sonriendo mientras escribía en su tableta.

\- Buenas tardes Comandante Hayes, me permite sentarme en su mesa?

Lisa volteó la tableta para que no se viera lo que estaba haciendo.

\- No.

Roy se sentó de todos modos aunque esto no le sorprendió para nada a la chica.

\- Deduzco que no es una visita oficial. Que necesitas Roy?

\- Necesito que dejes de portarte como una niña de secundaria a quien su hermana le leyó su diario y perdones a Claudia. Sabes que ella no hizo nada con mala intención y está sufriendo – dijo Roy en voz baja pero inclinándose hacia ella.

\- Si quieres amenazarme o intimidarme, no lo estas consiguiendo – dijo Lisa recargándose en su silla.

\- Solo haces que tu apodo sea perfecto para ti.

\- La Reina de Hielo? Si. A decir verdad me gusta – dijo Lisa en tono insolente - Además Si no mal recuerdo, ese apodo me lo pusiste tú con otros dos de tus amigotes cuando no respondí a tus insinuaciones.

Roy intentó hacer memoria pero no pudo.

\- De que hablas Lisa?

Ella comenzó a juntos sus dedos al puro estilo Sr. Burns.

\- Liverpool, 9 años atrás. Visitando la base naval con mi padre me separe del grupo para ir hacia los hangares. Tenía 15. Ustedes salieron de la zona de mantenimiento. Comenzaron a molestarme obviamente borrachos, pero no contabas con que no estaba sola. Karl te rompió la nariz y yo te di un patada en los bajos. Tus amigos corrieron como ratas dejando el barco a pesar de que eran mucho más grandes que nosotros. Cuantos años tenías Roy? 20? 21? Me gritaste muchas cosas ese día, entre ellos, le hiciste la advertencia a Karl de que yo era la Reina de Hielo y se arrepentiría de estar conmigo. Hubiera sido muy fácil para mi acabar con tu carrera e incluso hasta meterte a la cárcel, pero no lo hice.

Decir que Roy se había quedado sin habla había sido poco. Lisa apenas y pudo contener la risa para mantener su papel.

\- Aclarado este punto Roy, iré a contentarme con Claudia si me permites decirle todo esto que te acabo de decir. Ese es mi precio. – dijo tranquilamente

Roy se levantó en silencio y aun en shock y regresó a la mesa con Claudia.

\- Que paso? Que te dijo?

\- Uhhh… prácticamente que soy un imbécil – dijo Roy tratando de acordarse de eso que Lisa le había dicho.

\- O sea que no te dijo nada nuevo – dijo Claudia suspirando – Debe haber un modo, pero… cual?

Roy no dijo nada pero estaba decidido a ayudarle a su novia. Había otra cosa que le llamo la atención. Lisa no era la misma de siempre. Ella nunca lo hubiera enfrentado así fuera del escudo y protección del Puente. Lisa era tranquila y pasiva. Rara vez la veía en fiestas que no fueran oficiales. No salía de las barracas más que para ir de compras y siempre con alguna de las chicas. Ahora parecía otra persona. No quería decírselo a Claudia para que esta no tuviera más curiosidad de la necesaria, pero si la personalidad de Hayes en el puente salía también a la vida real… el mundo se acabaría como lo conocían.

Rick llegó a su habitación arriba del restaurante chino exhausto como todos los días desde que comenzó a entrenar. Casi tuvo que arrastrarse hasta la cama donde se dejó caer boca abajo con muchos papeles en la mano. El entrenamiento físico por la mañana, el teórico a medio día y el practico hasta bien entrada la tarde lo tenía molido, pero la recompensa de ver como lo despedía Minmay y como lo dejaba que le agarrara la mano o la abrazara en sus días libres era suficiente recompensa por el momento.

\- No quiero pararme… no quiero pararme…

La pantalla de la laptop que daba directamente a la cama se abrió.

\- Mejor si me paro. Isobel me está esperando y no es justo que si puede desgastar estos minutos de su tiempo con alguien más, la deje colgada.

Se levantó como pudo y jalo el aparato hacia su cama. De ese modo podría chatear acostado.

Ya se les había hecho costumbre de hablar diario sobre todo desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento de Rick. Los primeros días en los que el entrenamiento físico había mermado las fuerzas de Rick, le había recomendado comer ciertos alimentos y dejar otros; cuando había comenzado con la teoría de vuelo en varitech, le había recomendado poner atención en ciertos temas y no concentrarse en otros más fáciles pero menos importantes; y cuando había sido su primer vuelo en simulador, ella le había hasta hecho una pequeña rima para que se pudiera aprender las configuraciones sin problema. Hasta ahora le debía mucho de su éxito a ella y no quería dejarla de lado.

Hablaban 3 veces al día 10 minutos máximo cada vez. De esa forma no se acababan sus 30 minutos diarios de red social y se podían poner al día.

Se acomodó bien y comenzó a leer.

"Espero que hoy haya sido mejor que ayer. Animo. Te falta solo un mes"

"Hola. De que hablas? El entrenamiento es de tres meses"

"Uhhh… no. Lo recortaron a dos meses. Ya vas a la mitad del camino!"

"Por eso fue que adelantaron el examen teórico para mañana?

"No sé. No estoy al tanto de ese departamento recuerdas?"

"De hecho nunca me has dicho en qué departamento estas."

"Cierto pero porque no tiene mucho caso. A ver cuéntame eso de los exámenes"

"Pues mañana hay examen físico, teórico y de simulador. Si pasamos los tres nos dejaran volar en varitechs reales en el espacio"

"Y cómo te sientes? Crees pasarlo?"

"No. Todos los datos me revuelven la cabeza. Nos dieron una guía pero …."

"Cómo te sientes para pasar el físico"

"Mejor que Hulk Hogan"

"Quien?"

"Un Ex luchador de la WWE"

"ok… supongo que eso es bueno"

"mucho"

"Y en el simulador?"

"El mejor del grupo"

"Jajaja ya quisieras. Entonces tu problema es la teoría?"

"si"

"que preguntas por ejemplo?"

"La diferencia entre el modo atmosférico y el modo espacial en el VF-1"

"Muy fácil. En el Modo atmosférico Las tomas de aire del motor están abiertas; la geometría de las alas es flexible y en el Modo espacial Las tomas de aire del motor están cerradas, y las Alas permanecen extendidas y fijas, debido a la presencia de propulsores vernier sobre las puntas de las alas, y los misiles llevados en las alas"

Rick comenzó a anotarlo en sus hojas para después hacer un acordeón.

"Técnicamente, cual es la diferencia entre un F14 y un VF1? No es que haya volado un F14 antes tampoco"

"A diferencia de los F-14, las alas de un VF1 pueden barrer 90 grados de nuevo para el almacenamiento, con el módulo de la cola doblando sobre la espalda del fighter"

"Wow. Eres una sabelotodo en esto verdad? Le iba a preguntar a mi amigo hoy pero cuando le llame creo que no se sentía bien. Andaba medio depre o algo"

"no soy una sabelotodo, solo… es mi trabajo saber todo esto"

"eso me recuerda, no eres una piloto verdad?"

"No. Aunque todo eso que tu estas estudiando yo lo estudie en la academia ya tiempo atrás"

"Hay pilotos mujeres?"

"Ni una sola hasta el día de hoy"

"Que lastima. Nada más sexy que una mujer pueda volar"

"Ensénale a tu novia"

Rick suspiró antes de contestarle. Ni Minmay era su novia, ni creía que ella aprendiera ni siquiera a andar en bicicleta. Estaba en la edad de hablar de peinados, maquillaje y vestidos únicamente.

"no mejor no. No me vayan a cobrar la nave cuando la estrelle"

"Jajaja que malo eres"

"Disculpa la insistencia pero… algún día me enviaras una foto tuya?"

"Seguro polluelo. Si pasas con honores los tres exámenes, te prometo una foto mía"

"Muy buen incentivo. Que sea en una pose muy sexy"

"Mira nada más. Y que gano si no sacas ese promedio. Me mandaras tu una foto sexy?"

Rick se ruborizó un poco pero tuvo que tragarse su orgullo. Él había empezado el juego posiblemente por el cansancio que traía y su necesidad de que alguien llegara a apapacharlo.

"Gulp. Te mando la foto si paso con menos de 7 si?"

"Y yo solo te la paso si sales arriba de 9.5"

"Eso es chantaje"

"quien empezó?"

"Grrrr…. Me vas a poner a estudiar mucho sabes?"

"Jajaja ese es el chiste a ver… un examen rápido"

" dispara"

"Que armamento trae el VF1"

"Está armado con 1 cañón láser Mauler ROV-20 montado en una torreta ventral, un arma de tres cañones GU-11 55mm que sostiene 200 rondas, cuatro puntos de anclaje bajo las alas con capacidad para doce armas medianas tipo misiles AMM-1, doce bombas Mk-82 LDGP, seis RMS-1 misiles anti-nave o cuatro UUM-7 vainas de micro-misiles que contienen hasta 15 "micro-misiles", Bofors HMM-01"

"impresionante Polluelo, en serio. A ver qué velocidad alcanza el VF1?"

"Fácil: velocidad máxima de Mach 3.87 a por encima de los 98.000 pies y Mach 2,71 a menoraltura."

"Ok. Comienzas a asustarme."

"jijijj me voy a ganar esa foto muajajaja"

"No lo creo. La última pregunta antes de dejarte ir a estudiar. Con cuanto personal militar, tripulación, oficiales etc. salió el SDF-1 de la tierra?"

"que que? Eso como voy a saberlo?"

"Está en la página 1 de tu curso de inducción que te dieron el día 1 Polluelo"

"Oh Cielos! Estoy frito"

"Si, si lo estas y yo obtendré mi premio"

"Eso me pasa por hablador verdad?"

"Jajaja buenas noches Polluelo. Estoy a punto de entrar a turno nocturno pero espero que aprendas mucho y si se me pasa por alguna razón saludarte por la mañana, te deseo mucho éxito en tu examen"

"Momento. Como sabrás el resultado del examen?"

"Créeme que ya lo sé desde antes de que lo hagas"

"Bye Bela"

"Roger Out"

Rick se quedó pensativo un momento mientras sonreía. Durante un mes había hablado con esa desconocida y parecía que ella lo conocía mucho más que la propia Minmay. Ahora él había comenzado a tratarla espontáneamente de un modo más personal como Ricardo Mockingbird. Rick Hunter nunca se hubiera atrevido a pedir algo así, pero si se hacía realidad lo de la foto, no estaría faltándole al respeto a su relación con Minmay? Aunque no era como que ella hubiera aceptado aun tratarlo como otra cosa que no fueran amigos. Mejor estudiaba duro para intentar ganarle.


	11. Capitulo 10

Una semana después…

Rick salió de la entrega de calificaciones algo ofuscado. Como era posible que hubiera sacado 6.8 en teórico pero Apto en Físico y 9 en simulador? Se había matado estudiando, había dormido poco memorizando… Y ahora? En verdad no lo dejarían volar en un VT-1 real? Sus instructores les dijeron que no les darían más información hasta varios días después pues les darían tres días libres.

\- Roy va a estar muy decepcionado de mí. Y parece ser que después de todo, Minmay no me verá en uniforme.

Rick camino con el reporte de sus calificaciones todo el camino hacia su casa todo cabizbajo. Sus bolsillos estaban vacíos y no le alcanzaba ni para una petit cola mucho menos para otra cosa. Pensaba en volver a la cafetería pues había dejado bien su trabajo y podía volver cuando quisiera, cuando llegó al nuevo parque principal. Tenía una fuente y muchos árboles que hasta el día de hoy no sabía de donde habían salido. Seguramente, igual que la ciudad, habían sido capturados en el fold y los habían acomodado ahí.

\- Ciertamente parece ser un lugar muy romántico. Le diré a Minmay que venga conmigo cuando me gradúe y… - sacó de nuevo las calificaciones de su bolsillo y viéndolas fue caminando hacia la fuente para sentarse un momento a seguir meditando el por qué pudo haber salido tan bajo.

Estaba a unos cuantos pasos y todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Alguien chocó contra él y fueron a dar los dos al centro de la fuente.

\- Ciach ort tuilli! Bloody Cunt! – grito la peli miel con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro y la mitad del cuerpo aun dentro del agua.

Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y lo único que se había salvado era una bolsa de papel que aun sostenía fuera del agua.

\- Y con esa boquita comes? – dijo Rick sonriendo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse - Te encuentras bien?

\- Lo siento. Cuando estoy frustrada suelo lanzar todo mi repertorio de marinero – dijo Lisa tratando de que sus tacones no resbalaran – Que hacías en medio del camino?

Rick le soltó la mano haciendo que ella volviera a caer a la fuente sobre su trasero.

\- Go hifreann leat! – exclamo Lisa enojada

\- Yo? – dijo Rick cruzándose de brazos - Pero si yo estaba a punto de sentarme tranquilamente y sin molestar a nadie cuando tu llegaste corriendo y … - buscó la mica de sus calificaciones en sus pantalones y después tuvo que volver a entrar y buscarla en el agua maldiciendo para sí mismo.

Lisa la vio flotando y la leyó.

\- Así que tú también estas dentro de los aspirantes a pilotos no?

\- Si, te agradecería que me lo dieras por favor. – respondió Rick – Tengo que mostrárselos a mi mentor.

Lisa no tenía ningún motivo para negarse y se la regresó mientras se levantaba ella sola.

\- No creo que pases los exámenes finales – dijo saliendo de la fuente tan mojada como una sopa ramen – Alguien tan torpe como tu…

\- Van dos veces que me echas la culpa a mi cuando tu venias corriendo sin ver! – grito Rick – En todo caso yo soy el que debería estarte diciendo torpe!.

Lisa lo miró fijamente.

\- Tienes razón. Yo estaba corriendo distraída. Te pido me disculpes. Oye… Que no te he visto antes? – le preguntó

\- Jaja ahora intentas coquetearme? – respondió Rick – no funcionara. Tengo novia – mintió

\- No tendrías tanta suerte, Aspirante – dijo Lisa tratando de recuperar la compostura, miró su reloj y dijo – Diantres, ya no llego a mi cita!

Rick miró por sobre su hombro el reloj de Lisa y se dio cuenta que el también perdería su cita diaria del mediodía con Isobel. Carambas… Isobel! La foto! Isobel era capaz de dejarle de hablar si no pagaba la apuesta!

Como enviado del cielo, Roy llegó en el jeep oficial y al ver a Lisa se dirigió hacia ella:

\- Así que aquí esta Comandante Hayes – dijo haciendo un saludo militar - La he estado buscando para…

\- Sí, sí. Luego me dice Comandante Fokker, voy a llegar tarde a mi turno así que pediré prestado a su jeep si no le importa – dijo corriendo hacia el para quitarle las llaves sin esperar una respuesta concreta.

Rick y Roy solo se quedaron viendo hacia el auto que salía a toda velocidad. Rick fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- Roy! Que estás haciendo por aquí? Y por qué dejaste que te dejara sin auto?

\- Hola Rick. Como te fue en los exámenes? Me dijeron que hoy darían las calificaciones – dijo Roy viendo que estaba empapado – Que te paso? Por qué estas mojado tu también?

\- Esa vieja loca me tiro a la fuente. – dijo Rick señalando hacia el jeep

\- Creí que no conocías a Lisa Hayes – preguntó Roy con una sonrisa burlona

\- Tiene boca de marinero – se quejó Rick – Una dama no maldice así!

Roy no pudo dejar de sonreír.

\- Debiste hacerle enojar bastante. – dijo – Ella solo maldice cuando está verdaderamente frustrada pero nunca cuando está en servicio.

\- La conoces bien? – pregunto Rick intrigado

\- Pues sí y no. – Dijo Roy poniéndole un brazo al hombro para comenzar a caminar – Si porque es la primer oficial de la nave y la mejor amiga de Claudia y No, porque nunca se conoce bien a una mujer . De hecho es nuestra controladora de vuelo y si no mal recuerdo ustedes ya se habían visto antes Jajaja.

\- No, te equivocas. Yo nunca…

De pronto a Rick se le iluminaron algunas neuronas.

\- La comadreja parlanchina! – gritó tapándose la boca al recordar que efectivamente ella le había dado un sermón desde la torre de control cuando salvo a Minmay – Creo que estoy frito. Si termino el entrenamiento no me va a dejar en paz.

Roy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- Y si le sigues diciendo así, ni siquiera te vas a graduar. Ella estará presente en el examen final y su voto es decisivo para dar los grados – explicó mientras llamaba a la máquina de Soda – Te toca invitar.

Rick se tomó la cabeza avergonzado.

\- No tengo ni para media soda.

\- Está bien… te la apuntare – dijo Sacando dos latas después de poner el dinero en la ranura – Que no digan que no ayudo a mi hermano. Y hablando de ayuda… tu que eres buen niño y seguramente te has tenido que disculpar con las chicas miles de veces…

\- Hey!

\- Que crees que sería lo más indicado para que alguien se disculpe con otra persona que no quiere ni siquiera escuchar o ver a esa persona? – pregunto Roy muy serio.

Rick lo pensó muy bien antes de contestar.

\- Antes de contestarte, júrame que no saldrás corriendo antes de ayudarme a tomarme una foto… ejem ejem…. bzzzsxy

\- Una foto qué? – volvió a preguntar Roy

Rick dibujó líneas con su pie y bajo la cabeza

\- Bzzzxy

\- No te estoy entendiendo Rick!

\- Una foto sexy! – dijo Rick todo sonrojado por tener que pedir ayuda – Es que yo no tengo ni la menor idea de como hacerla

\- Jajaja y tú para que quieres algo así? Es para una chica?

\- Uhhh… tal vez… - contestó Rick mientras Roy frotaba sus nudillos en su cabeza – Ouch! Suéltame! No tengo ocho años

\- Si pero dime primero quien es la chica? Es Minmay verdad?

\- Aja

\- Ya te dijo que si?

\- En esas estoy. Entonces… me ayudas? – Preguntó Rick

\- Claro que si – dijo Roy – Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

\- Puedes acostarte con mi instructor de teoría? Quiero pasar con una mejor calificación – lo retó Rick

\- Es mujer?

\- No.

\- Entonces no. – dijo Roy – Yo no le hago a eso, ni lo volveré a hacer.

\- Que que?

\- Nada. Vamos a los hangares. Allá te tomamos la foto que quieres y mientras me dices como ayudo con Claudia con su problema, si?

Rick asintió y Roy paró a un taxi que los llevara a su destino. Rick le conto su idea y no se le hizo nada descabellada. Si con eso la Reina de Hielo no tenía piedad por su morenita, no sabría que más hacer.

Lisa termino su turno con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Esperaba no resfriarse después del desafortunado incidente en la fuente de esa tarde. Había bajado a la ciudad únicamente para hacer un cambio de una compra que había hecho y como no estaba el gerente y la cajera en turno no sabía operar la computadora, había tardado más de lo debido y según ella atravesando el nuevo parque podría cortar camino pero en su carrera, había terminado en el agua con un aspirante de piloto. Afortunadamente el casanova había llegado en su jeep y le había salvado el día, lo que le permitió llegar directo a su barraca a cambiarse y secarse el cabello sin darse tiempo de tomar una ducha caliente, por lo que eso posiblemente pudo haberle afectado.

Haciendo a un lado su cita con Ricardo de nuevo, lo único que hizo fue meterse a bañar con agua lo más caliente que pudo y después tomar dos analgésicos para prevenir ningún problema. Preparó la cafetera para tomar un té y cuando salió, se dedicó a secarse el cabello y cepillarlo como cada noche.

Sabía que ya era muy tarde como para que Ricardo siguiera conectado, pero aun así quería pedirle disculpas por dejarlo plantado. Isobel o Lisa, su educación le dictaba que por lo menos debía darle una explicación.

Abrió la computadora, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que él le había dejado un mensaje:

\- Hola Bela… Lamento no poder esperarte despierto, pero me estoy durmiendo sobre el teclado y yo supongo que tu tuviste mucho trabajo. No te preocupes. Solo quería ponerte al tanto. Me ganaste. Saque 9 en simulador y 6.8 en teórico. Te juro que estudié mucho y si me dan chance de avanzar, el próximo sacare 10 en todo. Te adjunto el pago de la apuesta. Espero te guste porque me ha costado mucho trabajo hacerla pero una deuda de juego es una deuda de honor. Nite Nite.

Lisa se levantó avergonzada. Entonces si le había cumplido? Qué horror y qué pena! Como se había atrevido ella a retarlo así y el a enviarle eso a una chica decente?

Dio cinco vueltas por toda su habitación sin saber qué hacer, pero al empezar la sexta corrió a sentarse frente al computador. Si no la abría no iba a saber que palabras usar para mandarlo al diablo.

Le dio clic a la imagen y cerró los ojos mientras se los tapaba con la mano y la imagen se descargaba. Tan pronto contó el tiempo suficiente para que esto sucediera, fue abriendo los dedos para ver la imagen y mejor se levantó de la silla.

\- Creo que mejor regulo la temperatura de la habitación porque ya me dio un poco de calor – dijo levantándose hacia el termostato justo después de ver la foto de Ricardo recargado en el tren de aterrizaje de un VT-1, de frente a la cámara con el torso descubierto, unos jeans abiertos de la bragueta y el botón dejando ver su ropa interior un poco más abajo de lo normal, con las manos en jarras como si quisiera terminar de bajarse los pantalones y un poco de agua o sudor bajando por su pecho.

La foto era demasiado sexy para ella a pesar de que había sido recortada para que no dejara ver del cuello hacia arriba, lo que internamente agradeció porque si no, hubiera corrido a accesar los archivos para ver quién era.

Un chillido electrónico fuera de su barraca la quitó de su inspiración. Una melodía comenzó a tocar en el pasillo con lo que parecía una guitarra y escuchó la voz de una mujer cantar:

No me abandones así  
Hablando solo de ti  
Ven y devuélveme al fin  
La sonrisa que se fue

Una vez más, tocar tu piel  
El hondo suspirar  
Recuperemos lo que se ha perdido

Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez  
Borra el dolor que al irte me dio  
Cuando te separaste de mí  
Dime que si yo no quiero llorar  
Regresa a mi… regresa a mi

\- Estoy delirando o esa es la voz de Claudia – Se preguntó en voz baja antes de ponerse su bata para salir a ver lo que estaba pensando.

Extraño el amor que se fue  
Extraño la dicha también  
Quiero que vengas a mí  
Y me vuelvas a querer  
No puedo más, si tu no estas  
Tienes que llegar  
Mi vida se apaga sin ti a mi lado

Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez  
Borra el dolor que al irte me dio  
Cuando te separaste de mí  
Dime que sí, yo no quiero llorar  
Regresa a mi

Lisa abrió la puerta y vio a Claudia con un micrófono inalámbrico en la oreja y su ensalada de pina en ambas manos. Detrás de ella, una rubia barbuda muy alta de piernas peludas y falda a la rodilla con zapato de piso con la guitarra al cuello y una bocina en el piso.

No me abandones así, hablando solo de ti  
Devuélveme la pasión de tus brazos  
Regresa a mí, quiéreme otra vez  
Borra el dolor que al irte me dio  
Cuando te separaste de mí  
Dime que sí, yo no quiero llorar  
Borra el dolor que al irte me dio  
Cuando te separaste de mí  
Dime que si  
Dime que si  
Regresa a mi …regresa a mí.

Lisa no pudo menos que echarse a reír al reconocer a la rubia como Roy Fokker, quien no queriendo dejar a merced de su furia a su morena de fuego, se había disfrazado de mujer para pasar fácilmente por seguridad. Varias de las demás mujeres de esa sección ya estaban saliendo al pasillo a ver que ocurría y los silbatos de las prefectas comenzaron a sonar anunciando que había un intruso en las barracas femeninas.

Roy se quitó la guitarra y se la dio a Lisa junto con la bocina mientras se echaba a correr. La escena de Roy levantándose la falda para poder correr mejor era tan hilarante que Lisa dejo pasar a Claudia para que dejara la ensalada de piña en su mesita.

\- Lisa, eres mi mejor amiga. Ya perdóname anda. No volveré a hacerlo – dijo Claudia – Te necesito.

Lisa con una gran sonrisa la abrazo.

\- Yo también te extraño y te necesito amiga mía. Además, lograste que Roy Fokker se pusiera una falda y una peluca, así que bien vale darte una segunda oportunidad. Quieres una taza de té?

Claudia asintió contenta de que el plan de Roy hubiera funcionado. Ahora sí. A ponerse al día con Lisa sobre todo lo acontecido el último mes.


	12. Capitulo 11

Tan pronto Rick regresó ese día de su entrenamiento a la casa de la tía Lena, y agradeciendo que todos estaban dormidos, abrió la computadora. Como lo suponía, tenia un mensaje de Bela.

\- Hola Polluelo. Hoy te voy a dejar dormir en paz. Tengo doble turno y seguramente regresare a casa cuando tu ya estés entrenando de nuevo. Debo decirte que estoy muy feliz porque ayer me he reconciliado con una persona muy querida para mi y porque el premio de la apuesta estuvo… ufff. Ni como describirlo. Se que suena muy malo pero me encantaría que reprobaras para que me enviaras otra igual o mejor (wink wink). Jajaja ya en serio. No tienes cuerpo de polluelo y eso me hace dudar un poco de que de verdad tengas la edad que dices o que seas tu. En fin… Sigue entrenando duro y si tienes alguna duda en cuanto a teoría, avísame y tratare de explicártela. Saludos.

Rick sonrió y se escurrió en la silla satisfecho. Así que le había gustado la foto. Ese Fokker si que sabia lo que le gustaba ver a las mujeres. Pero se quedó con una duda. Como que no tenia cuerpo de polluelo? A que se refería?

Se levanto quitándose la camisa para únicamente dejarse el pantalón justo como estaba en la foto y se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación: Cada musculo de su cuerpo se marcaba perfectamente. Sus bíceps, y su abdomen marcado, eran únicamente producto del ejercicio que debía hacer para mantener el peso ideal para pilotear su Mockingbird. Además desde pequeño Pop's le había ensenado el trabajo rudo y no había permitido nunca que fuera un flacucho sin chiste.

\- Sigo sin entender que tiene de malo. – se dijo – Pero de que voy a perder la siguiente eso si que no. Prometí tener calificaciones perfectas y tu vas a ser la que me manda su foto muajajaja.

Tratando de imaginar como seria esa foto, termino de desvestirse para meterse a bañar antes de dormir y descansar. Tendría 3 días de descanso antes de comenzar la segunda parte de su entrenamiento.

30 días después

Lisa estaba en el puente revisando algunos informes mientras tarareaba una canción. Ciertamente estaba algo nerviosa. Ese día era el examen final para todos los pilotos y en menos de una hora ella tendría que enfrentarse a todos ellos viendo la simulación de combate, revisando los expedientes juntos a los instructores y Fokker, y estaba casi segura de que trataría de adivinar quien era Ricardo.

Habían continuado hablando todos los días tanto como podían, aunque cada vez era menos el tiempo que coincidían en tiempo real, entre los horarios de entrenamiento de Ricardo y sus turnos quebrados.

\- Capitán – dijo Claudia rompiendo sus pensamientos – Gusta que le haga otro café?

\- Que? - respondió el Capitán Gloval – No me estaba durmiendo…

\- Nunca dije eso Capitán – respondió – Solo que si me permite decirlo, se ve que esta soberanamente aburrido.

\- Claudia! – Exclamo Lisa escandalizada.

\- Déjela Comandante, la Teniente tiene razón – dijo el Capitán haciendo voltear a todo el personal del puente – No pueden esperar que una persona que siempre ha estado en alerta y ha librado mas batallas que todas ustedes juntas en toda su vida pueda pasarse viendo las estrellas sin aburrirse.

\- Pero debería alegrarse de que no hemos tenido una sola batalla en 7 días. – recriminó Lisa

\- Precisamente. – contestó el Capitán – No es eso extraño?

\- Piensa que puede ser una trampa?

\- No. No han demostrado ese tipo de maniobras todavía. – dijo el capitán enrollando su bigote

\- Y por que no aprovecha para descansar, Capitán? – sugirió Lisa – Aproveche.

\- O mejor aun, por que no toma el lugar de la Comandante Hayes en la evaluación de los nuevos pilotos – dijo Claudia guiñándole un ojo – Solamente es una simulación pero el Comandante Fokker dice que pueden ser tan entretenidas como una batalla real.

Lisa miró a Claudia y después al Capitán. No le gustaría ceder ese puesto porque eso le ayudaba a poder colocar a los pilotos en los escuadrones según sus habilidades, pero si el Capitán necesitaba de ese tipo de emoción para ser tan activo como siempre…

\- Y… como regalo de navidad adelantado también le cedería la asignación de grados y escuadrones Capitán – Bromeó Lisa

El Capitán Gloval sonrió. Había visto cierto cambio en las actitudes de su Primer Oficial en estas ultimas semanas y esperaba que por algún milagro así continuara. No quería tener que convivir con el genio Hayes de nuevo, pues aunque el Almirante era su amigo ahora, no olvidaba lo tenaz y testarudo que podía ser y del que le dio varias muestras mientras ambos estaban en bandos distintos en la ultima guerra.

\- Le tomaré la palabra solo si usted me revisa la tarea Comandante – contestó finalmente – No quisiera que por la emoción del momento pasara yo por alto algo que nos perjudique en un futuro cercano.

\- Como diga Capitán.

\- Entonces queda a Cargo, Comandante – dijo Levantándose y sacando su pipa comenzó a llenarla de tabaco. Sammy fue la que volvió a recordarle.

\- En la sala del examen también esta prohibido fumar Capitán.

\- Ay! Ustedes quieren matarme de abstinencia! – gimió el Capitán saliendo al pasillo dejando a las chicas sonriendo.

Claudia se acercó a Lisa.

\- Casi me haces llorar… - bromeó

\- Boba. – dijo sonriendo – La verdad sea dicha, por primera vez y espero que sea la única, estoy feliz de darle esa responsabilidad al Capitán.

Claudia sacudió la cabeza incrédula.

\- Disculpa? Creo que hay algo que tu no me has dicho. – reclamó Claudia mientras de reojo Lisa podía ver como las tres bunnies paraban oreja.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no te digo por tres poderosas razones – respondió Lisa viendo a las tres operadoras que rápidamente volvieron a su trabajo – Pero si vienes a mi barraca después del turno, te cuento.

\- No puede ser en la cafetería?

\- No. Aceptas?

Claudia sonrió ante tanto misterio de su amiga.

\- Claro! No me lo perdería por nada. Quieres que lleve algo?

\- No. Tendré algunas galletas y café listos.

\- Es un trato.

Horas mas tarde…

Lisa miraba la boleta de calificaciones de Ricardo que le había enviado tapando su nombre y numero de servicio sin decir ni una palabra: 9.5 teórico -10 físico – 9.8 simulador.

\- Esto es imposible – dijo tamborileando los dedos sobre su brazo visiblemente nerviosa – Cuantos carajitos pueden sacar esas calificaciones?

Abrió la base de datos de los aspirantes, ahora pilotos y se dio cuenta que había varios tan solo en el primer grupo.

\- Calma Lisa… calma. No creo que el espere que de verdad envíes esa foto. – comenzó a tranquilizarse – Además no hemos tocado el tema en todo este tiempo y… la verdad es que nunca me he tomado una foto así. Ash! No quiero enviarla!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta

\- Adelante. Esta abierto.! – dijo apagando la computadora.

\- Lamento el retraso pero ya estoy aquí. – dijo Claudia

\- Ponte cómoda. En seguida traigo el café – contestó Lisa yendo hacia la pequeña cocineta al fondo.

Claudia fue a sentarse a uno de los dos sillones individuales que tenia su amiga. Uno de los pequeños privilegios extras por ser el primer oficial, pues ella, junto con las demás, apenas tenían espacio para su cama y un escritorio.

Lisa trajo las tazas y las galletas poniéndolas frente a su amiga.

\- Por favor siéntete libre de prepararlo a tu gusto.

\- Gracias. Pero mas que por el café, sabes que vengo al chisme – confesó Claudia – Me has dejado muy intrigada.

\- No es para tanto – contestó Lisa – Es solo que… conocí a alguien y…

Claudia dejó la taza sobre la mesita para no tirarla de la impresión.

\- Espera un momento. Repíteme eso?

\- Pero si aun no te cuento nada! – dijo Lisa – Conocí a alguien nuevo y nos llevamos muy bien.

\- Gracias San Antonio! – gritó Claudia elevando los brazos al cielo – Quien es? Cuenta!

\- Clau… creo que te estas confundiendo. – aclaró – Solo es un pen pal.

Claudia puso cara de desilusión.

\- Ya decía yo que no tenia que voltearlo porque era muy pronto… A ver. Cuéntame los detalles. – Contesto – Pen pal eh? La única forma en que pudiste conocer a alguien así fue en facecross. Como se llama?

\- No esperaras que te lo diga verdad? – contestó Lisa cruzándose de brazos

\- Bueno… por lo menos dime como es.

\- No lo se.

Claudia la miró.

\- Es que… No hemos intercambiado fotos. – dijo sonrojándose al mentirle a medias a su amiga.

\- De verdad? Bueno en tu caso no hace falta. – dijo Claudia – Todos aquí conocen a nuestro primer oficial tarde o temprano.

\- Cierto.

\- Pero no te da curiosidad?

\- Algo. Pero como no habrá nada mas que amistad, no me urge conocerlo. – contesto Lisa tomando de su café.

\- Pero por que?

\- El tiene novia y esta muy enamorado de ella – dijo Lisa con tono desilusionado – Pero creo que es de esas novias que en realidad no aprecia lo que tiene… que se yo. El muy tonto se enlisto para que ella pudiera verlo en uniforme.

Claudia sonrió.

\- Así que no era un militar? Eso es interesante.

Lisa se sonrojo al saber que le había dado información importante.

\- Y cuando dices que se enlisto?

\- No me sacaras nada mas… - dijo Lisa – Eres peor que el servicio secreto.

\- Jejeje Y eso que no me has visto en una sala de interrogación. – dijo Claudia guiñándole un ojo – Mientras cuéntame lo que me quieras contar.

Lisa procedió a hacerle un grosso resumen de su relación con Ricardo Mockingbird omitiendo que ella también había dado un perfil falso. Para cuando terminó confesándole que había recibido la foto sexy de su amigo, Claudia ya tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Y ahora que tienes planeado hacer? – pregunto Claudia

\- Hacer?

\- Si. Como tienes pensado hacer tu foto.

Lisa se ruborizo de pies a cabeza.

\- Claro que no le voy a mandar nada!

\- Como de que no? Le diste tu palabra y el chico se esforzó mucho – regaño Claudia – Lo que menos quieres es un militar descorazonado y decepcionado de sus oficiales superiores verdad?

\- Bueno no pero…

\- Además, deudas de juego son deudas de honor. – dijo levantándose – Ahora trae tu cámara y vámonos.

\- A donde? – preguntó Lisa levantándose al unísono de su amiga.

\- A tomar esa foto sexy – dijo Claudia – Y a la otra si no quieres pagar, no apuestes. Tomaremos una foto tan hot, que le quitaremos a la dichosa novia de sus pensamientos y quien sabe, tal vez logremos que tu cabeza dura se ablande un poquito y quieras algo mas.


	13. Capitulo 12

\- No, no y no! Claudia! Todo lo que estas proponiendo es demasiado… - Exclamó Lisa dejándose caer sobre la cama horrorizada frente al guardarropa de su amiga que le estaba escogiendo para la fotografía.

\- Bonito? Sexy? Sensual?

\- Pervertido y vulgar son las palabras que estoy buscando! – la regaño mientras aventaba a la cama por decima vez las minúsculas prendas que Claudia le ofrecía.

Esta se volvió medio enojada hacia su amiga.

\- Me estas diciendo vulgar?

\- No… no. – corrigió rápidamente Lisa – Es solo que… no tengo tan buen cuerpo como tu, ni tu estatura. No puedo lucirlo igual. Además, no seria yo misma.

\- Eso sonó mejor – dijo Claudia sentándose – Pero todo este relajo es precisamente porque no quieres ser la Lisa de siempre, así que… que propones?

Lisa se levantó de nuevo mirando el closet casi vacío. Había solo suéteres, faldas y uniformes de Claudia.

\- Que tal un uniforme? Después de todo se supone que soy militar. – dijo Lisa

\- Por 2 razones – contesto Claudia – Ni tu ni yo usamos un uniforme que traigan las demás chicas. Cualquiera que los vea, automáticamente te va a relacionar conmigo.

\- Eso es cierto…

\- Y la segunda cariño, es que no lo llenas – respondió Claudia con una sonrisa burlona.

Lisa no pudo menos que sonreír. Claudia le llevaba mas de 20 centímetros sin tacones y sus curvas eran bastante mas pronunciadas. Suspirando desolada por su mala suerte volvió a su búsqueda.

\- Eres la reina de las estrategias militares y no puedes pensar en nada mas o menos sexy Lisa… que vergüenza – dijo en voz alta mas para si misma que para su amiga.

\- Dijiste algo?

\- No nada.

De reojo vio un listón naranja sobre una tela gris y sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- Aun tiene Roy su peluca con la que vinieron a darme serenata, Claudia?

\- La rubia? Si…

\- Consíguela sin que se entere para que es. Haría demasiadas preguntas – dijo quitando la prenda del closet y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Oye pero…

\- Mañana te mando mensaje para decirte donde y cuando. Tengo que ir de compras. – Alcanzo a decir Lisa antes de salir corriendo hacia su barraca para hacer toda la planeación.

Claudia solo miró salir a su amiga con cara de interrogación y después sonrió. Al menos había logrado que Lisa cumpliera con la apuesta.

Dia Siguiente

Rick y Minmai, caminaban por la zona comercial de regreso a su casa. Rick había estaba comprando algunos artículos personales antes de mudarse a las barracas para comenzar oficialmente su vida como piloto al día siguiente, pero Minmai había aprovechado y llenado toda la bolsa de papel con artículos para ella.

\- Rick! Déjame llevar eso! – dijo La chica tratando de quitarle la bolsa.

\- Deja de preocuparte – contestó Rick feliz

\- Pero no es correcto…. Bueno esta bien. Te he dicho que te ves muy guapo en uniforme? – Dijo Minmai haciendo que Rick se sonrojara.

\- Como 10 veces.

\- Jijiji es que te ves tan diferente del chico que conocí hace unos meses… te acuerdas?

\- Como olvidarlo…

\- Que emoción! Mañana será tu primer día como piloto! Estas nervioso?

\- No – mintió – He volado miles de veces y…

Minmai corrió hacia uno de los escaparates de una boutique de ropa de dama interrumpiendo lo que el iba a decir.

\- Mira Rick! – exclamó señalando un conjunto.

Rick camino lentamente hacia ella. El conjunto no tenia nada de espectacular pero sabia que ella esperaba que el dijera algo.

\- Si, es muy bonito.

\- Quiero probármelo – dijo Minmai emocionada – Espérame. No tardare mucho.

\- Te espero aquí afuera

\- Claro que no! Entra conmigo! – reclamó Minmai

\- Pero… - Rick volteó hacia arriba viendo el letrero – Yo no puedo entrar ahí.

\- Entonces que sugieres? Quedarte ahí afuera como tonto? – dijo entrando sin mas.

Rick la pensó por un momento. No se veía mucho trafico de personas y no era como que tuviera mas opción. Finalmente cruzó la puerta de cristal tras de ella. Como supuso, no era una hora en la que hubiera muchas personas. De hecho fuera del personal de la tienda que rápidamente se dedico a atender a Minmai mas por servilismo y aburrimiento que otra cosa, la tienda estaba vacía.

Un poco apenado por ser el único varón a su alrededor y algo incomodo por seguir cargando la pesada bolsa a la altura de sus ojos, Rick primero chocó con un maniquí, después con uno de los muebles chaparros que contenían zapatos y finalmente decidió quedarse paradito en un solo lugar sin moverse aun escuchando las risas y maldiciones de las empleadas del lugar. Acaso en ese lugar no había sillas donde los acompañantes pudieran descansar?

Afuera de la tienda, 3 figuras femeninas llegaban decididas a entrar a ese lugar.

\- No se por que tenemos que estarle comprando a Claudia las prendas para darle una sorpresa al Comandante Fokker – preguntó Sammy sin saber que era lo primero que se le había venido a la mente a Lisa para justificar la compra.

\- Eso que importa Sammy – respondió Kim – Cualquier pretexto para ir de compras es bueno.

\- Además, yo solo pregunte donde podría encontrar lencería de buena calidad en esta ciudad y ustedes se ofrecieron a acompañarme Sammy – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa – Ustedes conocen esta ciudad mejor que yo.

\- Eso es porque prácticamente solo estuviste dos días antes de nuestro despegue – menciono Kim – Tardaste demasiado en llegar.

\- Mi transferencia tardó todo ese tiempo – respondió Lisa abriendo la puerta – De todos es bien sabido que no querían que yo estuviera en esta nave.

Sammy y Kim se miraron pero guardaron silencio. Ese era un tema tabú y no serian ellas quienes tocaran el tema. Para evitar seguir, Kim se adelantó unos pasos siendo recibidas por la dueña del lugar.

Rick en ese momento intentó ver quien entraba por la puerta y la mitad de lo que traía en la bolsa cayó al suelo debajo de un contenedor.

\- Ah maldición! – exclamó mientras recogía las cosas.

\- Lencería fina? Claro que si señoritas, pasen por aquí – dijo la dueña servicialmente mientras las llevaba justo del otro lado del contenedor donde Rick recogía unas cosas mientras se le caían otras.

Las tres estaban alegremente revisando la mercancía, cambiando impresiones y bromeando cuando a poco centímetros de su nariz, Rick se topó con unas bien torneadas pantorrillas sin pantimedias, con zapatos de tacón bajos, piel de porcelana… su mirada fue subiendo poco a poco esperando ver mas hacia arriba… Zaz! Su cabeza golpeó estrepitosamente la base del contenedor haciendo que las tres chicas voltearan hacia abajo llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al ver a un desconocido con uniforme sobándose la cabeza y con todas sus compras regadas en el piso de la impresión. Lisa abrió los ojos muy grandes cuando reconoció al chico de la fuente pero no podía justificar el hecho de conocerlo frente a sus compañeras por lo que solo dejó las prendas en el contenedor.

\- Creo que… mejor regresamos después chicas. – dijo mas en tono de mando que como sugerencia.

\- Mientras podemos ir a ver el maquillaje? Anden digan que si! – suplicó Sammy con ojitos de cachorrito que hizo sonreír a sus amigas.

\- La tienda no esta lejos – dijo Kim liderando el camino – Y podemos ir por un helado.

\- Pero bajo en colorías, porque después no me queda el uniforme – contestó Sammy

\- Si dejaras de pedirlo doble, en cono con chocolate y tres toppings no tendrías ese problema – sugirió Lisa volteando de reojo a ver como ya al menos dos dependientas le ayudaban a Rick a recoger sus compras mientras Minmai veía la escena avergonzada de su amigo desde la entrada de los vestidores.

Un par de horas mas tarde, las tres caminaban con Vanessa, quien se les había unido a ultimo minuto en sus compras, rumbo a las barracas femeninas. No tendrían turno hasta el día siguiente por la mañana, por lo que aprovecharon para ponerse al día en las noticias del lugar.

\- Ya vieron a los cadetes recién salidos? – preguntó Kim – Deberíamos ir a darnos una vuelta por los hangares.

\- Y por que forzosamente quieres a un piloto? – exclamó Lisa – Hay algunos de personal de tierra que no están tan mal…

Las tres voltearon a verla. Esa era una actitud nunca antes vista en Lisa Hayes y ella sintió la mirada de incredulidad en sus compañeras.

\- Que pasa? No estoy ciega saben?

Las tres cuchichearon y rieron de algo que hizo que ella lanzara un bufido de molestia.

\- Ahora que? Aparte de amargada creen que soy lesbiana o algo así?

\- No! No! – exclamó Vanessa rápidamente – Es solo que si para nosotros agarrar algo es difícil, para ti con tu rango, solamente que conquistaras al Capitán Gloval, o al Coronel Maistroff o…

Lisa no sabia si reír, llorar o reprenderlas. Afortunadamente se salvó de seguir cuando vio que Roy Fokker venia uniformado de frente a ellas con… de nuevo el chico de la fuente.

\- Atención! – dijo Roy cuadrándose y haciendo una venia militar a lo que Rick imitó por default sorprendiéndose de ver a cuatro chicas, incluyendo aquella de la tienda y de la fuente al frente del grupo y respondiendo la venia.

Afortunadamente para el, la sonrisa fregativa de Lisa solo la pudo ver el, porque Roy subio la mirada y las otras chicas estaban detrás de ella.

\- Buenas tardes. – dijo Lisa con voz tranquila dando un paso al frente haciendo que Rick retrocediera, pero Roy se puso detrás para que no siguiera haciéndolo.

Kim reconoció también a Rick como el chico que había golpeado el contenedor y comenzó a reír y cuchichear con sus amigas riendo escandalosamente.

\- Ahhh es cierto! Ustedes ya se conocían, verdad? – dijo Roy guiñándole un ojo a Lisa pero esta no cambio su expresión

\- Mi estimado Comandante Fokker. Este es el super valioso elemento del que tanto nos ha presumido a la Teniente Grant y a mi? – dijo en tono sarcástico haciendo que Roy sonriera y asintiera con la cabeza – Preséntemelo.

\- Desde luego. Rick?

Tratando de tragar la vergüenza de horas antes, Rick se puso firmes y realizó una venia:

\- Soy Rick Hunter.

Lisa contestó la venia con la cortesía militar que correspondía mas su sonrisa era 100% burlona.

\- Soy la Comandante Lisa Hayes… - Se acercó un poco a el, y el a su vez, sin saber como actuar ante lo que obviamente era un oficial de mas rango que su hermano mayor, retrocedió otro paso - Creo que es usted un boquiflojo jovencito.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Rick, mientras Roy reprimía una risilla.

\- Yo diría que vas a tener que cuidándote con lo que dices Rick, porque la Comandante Hayes es nuestro primer oficial y superior.

Rick bajo la mirada avergonzado. Tenia tantas ganas de responder a ello, pero decidió que había demasiados testigos y además tenia que ir con Claudia a tomarse la foto por lo que solo avanzo para seguir su camino pero por mas que lo intentó no pudo callar demasiado tiempo.

\- No se usted Hunter, pero el color de los uniformes transparenta mucho el encaje, por lo que le sugiero que no lo utilice en horario de trabajo…

\- Pervertido! – dijo Sammy imitando a Lisa como siempre quien iba riendo de lo que acababa de decir.

Roy miraba a las chicas rascándose la cabeza mientras que Rick no sabia donde meterla. Si. Estaba avergonzado por estarle fisgoneando las piernas a la que ahora sabia que era su oficial superior, pero ese tipo de humillaciones… ya se las haría pagar cuando no estuvieran en servicio.

24 horas después.

Rick preparaba su varitech para su primer combate. Estaba muy nervioso y así se lo había externado a Minmai la noche anterior, pero como siempre, ella no había puesto atención y lo único que hacia era hablar de su vestido nuevo y de lo emocionado que debía estar Rick.

\- Y para colmo, Bella no me ha escrito – se dijo – Tal vez ya se aburrió…

Sacó de su bolsillo la única fotografía que tenia de Minmai y el juntos que se habían tomado en la fuente danzante la noche anterior y la puso arriba de el, para no obstruir la pantalla. Estaba esperando instrucciones de las controladoras de vuelo cuando se puso a configurar la pantalla con la intranet. Apenas termino de hacerlo, tuvo que quitarse su visera para ver mejor la imagen que aparecía en sus mensajes de la red social: Una chica curvilínea vestida con un mono gris con franjas naranjas que parecían ser reflectantes estaba de rodillas sobre el ala de un varitech y unos grandes lentes obscuros como los que usaban los mecánicos cubría casi la totalidad de su rostro. Su cabello rubio cenizo estaba trenzado a un lado de su cara y sus labios estaban cubiertos cuidadosamente con una tonalidad rojo pasión. Tenia en la mano una llave inglesa y su mono se había abierto de su cuello hasta el final del cierre dejando entrever un sostén de encaje fino en color rojo y una minúscula tanga que cubría lo necesario únicamente.

\- "Apuesta pagada. Felicidades Piloto. Regresa vivo"

Rick sintió que comenzó a sudar frio. Esa era en serio Bella? Entonces… era parte del equipo de tierra? Así de hermosa como era posible que estuviera sola?

\- Rick Hunter! Acaso esta ignorando olímpicamente mis ordenes? – gritaba Lisa desde el puente – Skull 23 … ultima vez que giro la misma orden, me escuchó?

Rick tuvo que reaccionar ante este ultimo grito que lo sacó del trance que le provocó la fotografía de Bella.

\- Ejem, ejem, lo siento comandante. Tenia un problema con la radio. No volverá a suceder. – dijo quitando temporalmente la imagen de Bella de su pantalla – Aquí Rick Hunter, Skull 23 listo para despegue.

\- Ponga mas atención y revise todos sus instrumentos Hunter! – volvió a gritar Lisa – Ya va retrasado para la formación. Despegue y diríjase a formación con su escuadrón!

\- Si señora!

Rick encendió los motores y se dirigió hacia su posición pensando en cuanto tiempo faltaría para terminar esa misión y si saldría vivo como para contestar el correo de Bella.

\- "Regresa vivo" – El recuerdo de La imagen en la pantalla de estas dos palabra le infundieron el valor necesario para realizar las maniobras que se esperaban de el. Después de todo… ahora había dos personas que esperaban su regreso: Minmai y Bella.


	14. Capitulo 13

Rick bajo de su varitech completamente en Shock. Gracias a una maniobra que nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños se le hubiera ocurrido, el SDF-1 había ganado la batalla destruyendo al destructor enemigo que tantas bajas había traído.

\- Bienvenido señor – dijo el personal de mantenimiento que lo ayudo a detener la escalerilla – Nos encargaremos de su VT

\- Gracias – alcanzo a balbucear

\- El Comandante Fokker los espera a todos en su oficina al final del Hangar. No lo haga esperar. – Dijo el cabo antes de apagar las maquinas y ponerle el freno a las llantas.

Rick se quitó su casco y lo puso bajo el brazo mientras caminaba hacia donde le habían indicado. Aun temblaba y tuvo que correr hacia los servicios para vomitar. Hacia visto por primera vez la cara de un zentraedi prácticamente a pocos metros de distancia, y el estaba tan aterrado por verlo como el. Su primer vuelo y había visto la muerte de cerca. Tal vez demasiado para su gusto.

Para cuando llegó a la oficina de Roy, ya la junta se había acabado.

\- Skull 23 reportándose Comandante – dijo haciendo una venia.

Roy la respondió antes de echarse a correr a abrazarlo.

\- Rick! Sabia que lo lograrías! Superaste el miedo a tu primer vuelo y ahora todo será mas fácil.

\- Si tu lo dices…

\- Te perdiste de la junta donde todos me entregan sus reportes, pero te lo pasare porque se que estabas nervioso y tu aliento dice que mas de lo que yo esperaba. – dijo percibiendo el desagradable aroma y ofreciéndole una menta – Que te parece si vas a tu barraca, te cambias, tranquilizas y me mandas tu reporte por escrito. Una cuartilla mínimo solo para cumplir requisitos burocráticos. Y ya si te sientes mejor, nos alcanzas en el bar.

\- Vas a beber otra vez?

\- Estoy vivo, no? Eso se celebra siempre – dijo acompañándolo al pasillo – Felicidades de nuevo Rick.

Roy se encontró a otros comandantes de los pocos escuadrones que habían regresado vivos y se detuvo a cambiar impresiones, dejando a Rick caminar solo a su barraca. Pensaba en que de verdad había sido afortunado al regresar después de saber que otros 2 escuadrones habían sido eliminados por completo. Y si el era el siguiente? No solo eso le preocupaba. La Comandante Hayes se había ensañado con el por el tac net. Que acaso no había algún otro novato a quien joderle la vida? Y por que cambiaron de planes a ultima hora? Se suponía que el plan decía muy claro que dispararían el arma principal pero no lo hicieron y casi lo matan. A quien tenia que reclamar?

Ingresó a su barraca directo a darse una ducha fría que calmara sus músculos adoloridos de la tensión. Al terminar, recordó que tenia que hacerle su reporte a Roy y se puso al frente de su computadora. Lo primero que vio fue el correo que le había llegado de Bella con su foto y volvió a abrirla.

\- Diantres! Eso, es un mujeron. Jamás de los jamases me haría caso a mi. – sacudió la cabeza – Pero que estoy diciendo. Yo ya tengo novia… bueno… no oficialmente – se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba a sacar la fotografía de ellos dos de su uniforme y colocarlo frente a el junto al monitor.

Terminó rápidamente su informe y lo envió, pero en el segundo plano seguía apareciendo la foto de Bella.

\- Lo mas caballeroso que puedo hacer es informarle que sigo vivo…

Claudia y Lisa comenzaron a preparar sus cosas para el cambio de turno. Ciertamente habían estado muy muy cerca de morir y de no ser por la estrategia de Lisa, posiblemente así hubiera sido.

\- Apuesto a que tendrás otra medalla al merito por esta ultima estrategia que nos salvo a todos – dijo Claudia terminando de verificar sus instrumentos.

\- Eso no me importa Claudia. Solo cumplía con mi deber. – contesto Lisa con humildad.

\- Pues yo escuche al Capitán que al Skull le darán un reconocimiento al valor. No es emocionante?

\- En realidad, no veo por que siguen entregándoselos. Ya sabemos que todos lo de ese escuadrón son la Elite de entre los pilotos. Aunque algunos sean unos insubordinados y bocones. – contestó Lisa – Ni hay sorpresa, ni ellos tienen espacio en sus loceros o barracas para mas premios.

\- Que aguafiestas. – exclamó Claudia – Roy se ve muy guapo y atractivo con su uniforme de gala toda llena de medallas…

\- Para ti, incluso en su pijama de franela de voltron se ve atractivo jajaja

Claudia le tapó la boca con su mano.

\- Eso te lo conté en confidencia. No quiero que se burlen de el.

\- Jajaja entonces para que me lo contaste – bromeó Lisa quitando la mano de su boca – Te doy 100 créditos por una foto así de el.

\- Hablando de fotos… que paso con tu "amiguito"? Le gustó la foto? – preguntó Claudia – Mira que yo si podría vender esa foto y me hago millonaria.

\- Jajajaja si pero por el Soborno del Almirante para que nadie mas la vea jajaja

\- No me cambies el tema. Ya la vio o no.?

Lisa sonrió.

\- No. Apenas se la mandé antes de entrar a turno. – dijo – Además, hubo muchas bajas. No me hago ilusiones de que el sea una de ellas.

\- Y como piensas averiguarlo? – preguntó Claudia mirándola fijamente, mas la expresión de Lisa no había cambiado.

\- Mandare un mensaje. Si lo contesta esta vivo, no?

\- Duh que brillante plan. – reclamó Claudia – En fin. Iremos a un bar a celebrar la victoria. Vienes?

\- No gracias. Tengo que hablar con el Dr. Lang y después debo ir a descansar. – respondió Lisa – Solo no tomes demasiado que mañana tenemos turno temprano.

\- Si mama…

Claudia se enfiló hacia el Bar donde la esperaría Roy Fokker mientras Lisa iba sola a celebrar a su habitación. No era que no quisiera ir con ellos a tomar una copa, pero se sentía como la tercera en discordia por lo que la sensación no era muy agradable y ya borrachos, los dos podía decir muchas cosas hirientes. Sacó la foto donde estaba con Karl y una botella de vino blanco de la cual se sirvió una copa mientras se sentaba en el sofá a contemplar la foto.

\- Cuídanos desde donde estés Karl… yo no tengo miedo de morir, solo soy muy cobarde para hacerlo por mis propias manos, pero los demás… hay 70 mil civiles a bordo que no tienen la culpa de nada. Guíame por favor para poder llevarlos a salvo a casa junto con el Capitán Gloval.

Acababa de terminar la mitad de su copa cuando la pantalla de su computadora le indicó que tenia un mensaje.

\- Como siempre ya nos van a interrumpir mi amor… - se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a la computadora. Con sorpresa vio que era un mensaje que muy en el fondo esperaba que apareciera.

"Sin duda en el cielo necesitan que alguien les avise de que se les ha perdido un ángel, y que ahora está en la tierra, brillando y haciéndonos enmudecer a los mortales. No me creo que una belleza como tú esté soltera. Debe haber millones de hombres en la puerta de tu casa esperando a que les des la oportunidad de pasar un minuto a tu lado"

Lisa dejo su copa algo sonrojada.

\- Recuerda que no eres Lisa Hayes… Sino la rubia atrevida de Isobella Glovalski – dijo en voz alta antes de contestar.

L " Vaya! No creí escuchar de ti de nuevo piloto "

R " Me gusta mas cuando me dices polluelo, aunque si Dios me presta vida, un día me dirás gallo pisador"

L " No lo creo. Siempre serás polluelo. Ya en serio, me da mucho gusto que sigas vivo"

R " Apenas. No creí que fuera tan… difícil"

L " En serio? Cuéntame"

R " Bueno es que… hubo una situación que me dejo algo aturdido pero a la vez, me pone a pensar que matar se te puede hacer adictivo y no quisiera convertirme en un asesino y disfrutarlo"

L " Oh te entiendo. Matar por primera vez es difícil"

R " Tu lo has hecho? Eres personal de tierra "

L " Si pero a mi ultimo jefe lo mate a punta de garrotazos con una llave inglesa "

R " OMG en serio?"

L " jajaja claro que no bobo, no he matado humanos aunque ganas no me faltan, pero si los he golpeado y mas joven, me gustaba la cacería. Era parte de mi cultura"

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que dio un dato que no correspondía con Bella sino con Lisa Hayes y se tomó el resto de la copa de un trago esperando que el no lo tomara en cuenta.

R " Mmm… cazabas conejos para comer? "

L " si… y Ardillas, pero la primera vez tuve pesadillas. Después me explicaron que es la ley de la vida y cuando tuve que matar una víbora para salvar a mi madre, me di cuenta que hay que tomar decisiones que nos afectaran para proteger a nuestros seres queridos"

R " Wow. Que profundo. Pero lo voy a tomar en cuenta. Tengo seres queridos en esta nave y debo protegerlos"

L " Exacto. Piensa en eso."

R " Eres mejor que un psicólogo. Gracias."

L " Y… estuvo emocionante?"

R " Si… descartando los pensamientos impuros que me hizo pasar tu foto… mas el miedo a morir… mas el haber visto de cerca un extraterrestre vivo… volar en el espacio en batalla esta a otro nivel. Me gusto mucho "

Lisa hizo malabares con su copa para evitar que cayera por la sorpresa.

L " Que dices? En donde lo viste "

R " La batalla me llevo a casi estrellarme con el destructor… ahí lo vi. Estaba aterrorizado el soldado y yo también. Ya había visto uno muerto cuando estábamos en la tierra así que su apariencia no me impactó sino su expresión de terror ante mi arma "  
" Tu si que estas loco. Que acaso quieres morir así de joven?"

R " Fue un error. Lo siento. Ten por seguro que tendré mucho mas cuidado la próxima vez."

L " Eso espero. No quiero quedarme sin amigo tan pronto "

R " Y tu… tuviste mucho trabajo? Algunos VT quedaron para la basura"

" Si, pero afortunadamente los científicos de la nave reciclan las partes y vuelven a construirlos aunque hay rumores de que están trabajando en unas increíbles mejoras al clásico VT"

R " En serio? Me avisas? No puedo creer que estas maquinas puedan ser mas perfectas"

" Claro "

R " Y… por cierto… Puedo imprimir tu foto? Esta demasiado buena para dejar que se pierda en la red"

" No crees que se enojaría tu novia?"

R " Ella nunca va a entrar a mi barraca. No tenemos aun ese tipo de relación"

" Ajaja…. Ese "Aun" es algo así como… "aun no la convenzo pero ya pronto"

R " No. Mas bien es… Ella tiene 15! Me meterían a la cárcel"

" Bueno… si eso fuera cierto, no habria tantos embarazos juveniles pero me alegro que pienses con la cabeza… que esta arriba de tu cuello"

R " Es mi imaginación o me estas albureando?"

" Yo? Soy una blanca palomita"

El aviso de que solo les quedaba un minuto brillo en ambas pantallas

R " Bella… quería agradecerte muchas cosas. Tu foto también desde luego. Es cierto que no había conocido antes a nadie como tan hermosa como tu, pero también me estas ayudando mas de lo que tu te imaginas. No solo a ser un mejor piloto, sino con mi novia, amigos y superiores (esto ultimo créeme que no lo tengo fácil) y me encantaría, cuando estemos listos, conocerte en persona para darte un gran abrazo. Tu serás uno de los principales motivos para regresar a salvo de cada patrullaje."

Lisa se enterneció ante este ultimo párrafo pero la conexión a Facecross se desconectó antes de que pudiera responderle y en parte lo agradeció. Que podía decirle? Que eso nunca sucedería? Aunque en este momento no estaba tan segura de ello. Tendría que o arriesgarse a conocerlo en algún momento y que el supiera quien era en realidad y la odiara como todo el mundo, o de plano evitar seguir teniendo comunicación con el y volver a estar completamente sola en la nave, a excepción hecha de Claudia. Tenia que pensarlo muy bien pues podría ser algo que afectara su vida para siempre.


	15. Capitulo 14

El puente estaba bastante tranquilo. Ya se estaba volviendo casi una rutina. De 9am a 1pm batalla campal con los zentraedi, , de 1pm a 5pm todo estaba tranquilo, d una que otra reyerta sin importancia y d hacer las reparaciones necesarias de ambos bandos para al día siguiente comenzar otra vez.

\- Yo digo que debe ser porque también se agarran sus descansos y su hora para almorzar – había dicho Kim

\- O su siesta – agregó Vanessa – Aunque ni siquiera esta comprobado que los alienígenas tengan que dormir.

\- Pero entonces por que pelean como relojito? – pregunto Sammy – Prácticamente es como si solamente pelearan para no estar sin hacer nada.

\- Claro. Ellos no tienen la necesidad de andar buscando novios con quien salir como algunas que nosotras conocemos – se burló Claudia haciendo que Sammy inflara sus mejillas indignada y Lisa y el Capitán comenzaran a reír.

A pesar de la rutina como decían las chicas, los seis hacían buen equipo en el puente.

\- Capitán… Permiso para abandonar el puente – dijo Lisa

\- Motivo?

\- El Dr. Lang quiere mostrarme el nuevo armamento desarrollado para los VF-1 y debido a mi amplio conocimiento del equipo y del entrenamiento que ya tienen los pilotos, necesita mi opinión respecto a algunas especificaciones técnicas, Señor. – contesto Lisa muy seria haciendo que el Capitán sonriera satisfecho.

\- Y nadie mejor para eso que usted, Comandante Hayes – contestó- Queda relevada. No queda mucho tiempo antes de que cese el fuego así que nosotros nos haremos cargo. De ahí váyase a descansar.

\- Gracias Capitán – dijo haciendo una venia – Hasta mañana.

\- Hasta mañana Comandante Hayes – repitieron todos en el puente.

Lisa salió apresuradamente para su cita con el Dr. Lang. Bajó hasta el nivel del Prometeus y tomó un jeep hacia los hangares. Por lo menos era una forma de salir de la rutina. Dejo el Jeep en el estacionamiento y camino con su libreta hasta el designado por Lang. Llegó con el y comenzó su reunión de intercambio de ideas.

Mas tarde, el escuadrón Skull llegó a su hangar sin ninguna baja, a diferencia de otros escuadrones donde algunos novatos habían sido derribados. Ya se estaban llevando a cabo los trabajos de recuperación de equipo y los pilotos entraban a los pasillos celebrando un día mas de vida. Todos excepto Rick.

\- Vamos Rick, que sucede? – preguntó Roy

\- No se Roy… Vi caer a varios de los otros escuadrones y… me pregunto si el próximo no seré yo – contestó sinceramente

Roy se echo a reír.

\- No te pasara nada mientras estés en el Skull – dijo abrazándolo – Además, es por eso que cada día celebramos un día mas de vida.

\- O sea emborrachándose.

Roy se encogió de hombros.

\- También en brazos de una chica cuando se puede. – contestó

\- O sea Claudia?

\- Desde Luego. Ella es mi novia.

\- Mentira! Es su domadora! – dijo uno de los pilotos – El comandante ya no le interesa ninguna chica desde que esta con ella

\- Tu no te metas Hopkins – contestó otro abrazando por los hombros al primero – Hablas porque estas entusiasmado con esa nueva red social

\- Desde luego – dijo el primero – Es un buen lugar para conocer chicas. Ya llevo 8 en ocho semanas.

Otros tres pilotos se les unieron a la conversación

\- Yo llevo solo 3 – dijo otro

\- Y yo no he tenido tiempo pero solo dos – dijo el segundo

\- Y tu Hunter? – preguntó el tercero

Rick se sobresaltó. Era el mas joven del escuadrón y también el mas nuevo. No quería quedar como un niño ante todos.

\- Yo… también dos – respondió algo incomodo tomando por sorpresa a Roy

\- Vaya Rick… no se si sentirme impresionado o preocupado – dijo Roy

\- Pues yo tengo clara mi meta – dijo Hopkins – Tiene ojos verdes y cabello color miel.

Todos comenzaron a reír, Roy incluido.

\- Debe gustarte mucho la mala vida amigo – dijo su compañero

\- Hey! Están de acuerdo que seria uno de los trofeos mas deseados de toda la nave? – respondió Hopkins

\- Las hay mas bonitas – dijo el otro

\- Como la chica del restaurante chino. Como se llama? – preguntó otro

\- Están hablando de Min May? – preguntó Rick a Roy algo molesto

\- Calma Rick. Son conversaciones normales entre hombres. Solo la admiran pero te aseguro que ninguno se atrevería a nada con ella. – trató de tranquilizarlo mientras les lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a los demás

Ellos comprendieron bien.

\- Claro que no. Es menor de edad – dijo un tercero mientras los demás asentían.

\- Pero la comandante Hayes no. – regresó Hopkins al tema – Esta en la edad perfecta.

\- Perfecta? Pero si tiene como 40! – exclamó Rick haciendo reír a todos de nuevo

\- La Reina de Hielo solo tiene 24 Rick, todos, a excepción tuya, le llevamos varios años – aclaró Roy

\- Además es delicada y femenina, claro… debajo de todas esas ganas de jodernos – comentó Hopkins – Imagínense como seria tenerla en brazos?

Mas de dos comenzaron a darle zapes de camaradería y otros a picarle las costillas.

\- Pero seamos sinceros Comandante – dijo otro de los pilotos – Ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a invitarla siquiera a ser parte de su red social y mucho menos a salir.

\- Ninguno de nosotros, es cierto. – confesó Roy – Aunque… si conozco a uno que se atrevería e incluso podría apostar que le endulzaría el oído tan profesionalmente que nuestra Reina de Hielo, se derretiría en sus manos jajaja.

Todos lo miraron intrigados pero uno solo se atrevió a hacer la pregunta.

\- Quien?

Roy abrazó a Rick por los hombros.

\- El Gigante Asesino.

Todo el escuadrón lanzó una carcajada y comenzaron a hacer comentarios soeces al respecto. Era bien conocido que el Comandante Archer era un rompecorazones y mujeriego casi a la par que el mismo Roy y un ex mercenario letal. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que eran las cualidades necesarias para poder domar a la Reina de Hielo. Cruzaron el pasillo y se fueron en bola a las duchas comentando lo mismo sin percatarse de que una figura de blanco estaba pasando por ahí y había escuchado la conversación.

Rick llegó exhausto a su barraca tirando las botas conforme fue cruzando la puerta y dispuesto a ir a su cama a dormir. No le había gustado nada la forma en la que sus compañeros se habían expresado de Min May, pero debía admitir que ya había notado que ella gustaba de sonreírles a los uniformados. Con el era particularmente amable cuando traía el uniforme.

\- Para colmo hemos estado tan ocupados que no he tenido tiempo de verla – dijo sentándose frente a la computadora.

Extrañamente, no tenia ningún mensaje de Bella. Ya se había acostumbrado a tener aunque sea un buenas tardes cuando el llegara. Lo anhelaba y era parte de la razón por la que se apresuraba a llegar a su barraca todos los días en lugar de ir a la ciudad o de fiesta con Roy y compañía.

Tal vez ella había tenido mas trabajo con tantas unidades aun fuera de servicio, o se había ido con sus amigas a tomar un café. En todo caso el fue el que le mando un mensaje.

\- Bella, espero que te encuentres bien. Extrañé mi mensaje de bienvenida a casa.

Segundos mas tarde recibió respuesta.

L Hola Polluelo

R Como estas?

L Pues… sigo aquí. Supongo que eso ya es ganancia.

R Por que? No te lees muy bien.

L No te preocupes.

R Claro que me preocupo! Tu no eres así.

L Debe ser el trabajo.

R Sucedió algo?

L …

R Dímelo. Quiero saber.

L Yo… solo estoy un poco decaída. Es todo.

R Segura?

L Si

R Pero si te pasara algo mas, me lo dirías, verdad?

L Si, no te preocupes. Tal vez solo necesito relajarme. No es la primera ni la ultima vez. Te molestaría mucho si me voy a dormir?

R Claro que no. Todos necesitamos descansar. Hablamos mañana?

L Espero que si. Buenas noches Polluelo.

R Buenas noches Bella.

La comunicación se cortó y Rick se quedó muy serio. Y si iba hasta donde estaba ella para reconfortarla? Sacudió la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabia donde estaba. Los días siguientes, parecía que ella tenia trabajo extra pues solo le enviaba su mensaje de bienvenida, mas no pudo lograr comunicarse con ella.

Una semana después…

El escuadrón Skull entró a patrullaje siendo recibidos en el puente por Sammy y Claudia.

\- Aquí Líder Skull. Todo el escuadrón esta listo para despegar. – dijo abriendo comunicación al Tac net - Teniente Porter! Esto es nuevo. Creí que mi morenita estaría de nuevo a cargo.

\- No se preocupe comandante, estoy calificada para esto. – contestó muy seria - Por favor despeguen por la pista 5A.

\- Ya escucharon chicos, tenemos nueva controladora de vuelo – dijo a todos por la radio – Demostrémosle lo fácil que es trabajar con nosotros.

\- Si Comandante! – exclamaron al unísono.

Sammy terminó de despachar a los demás escuadrones con toda la precaución que merecía el asunto. Si bien era cierto que estaba calificada para hacerlo, no tenia la pericia y experiencia que la Comandante Hayes, quien había pedido su cambio de turno.

\- Crees que Sammy pueda con el puesto? – pregunto Kim a Vanessa

\- Yo creo que si. Tu sabes que es la máxima admiradora de Lisa y estudiaron juntas. – respondió Vanessa

\- Con la diferencia de que La comandante Hayes tenia calificaciones perfectas – respondió Kim – Y Sammy se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta.

\- Mira quien habla. La sonsacadora numero 1.

\- Chicas por favor! – amonestó Sammy – Intento concentrarme.

El puente se sumió en un pesado silencio mientras Sammy dirigía las operaciones.

El turno pasó tan predecible como los últimos días aunque afortunadamente sin bajas esta vez. Fue algo angustiante para Sammy al principio pero con el apoyo de Claudia pudieron lograrlo. El Capitán recibió una llamada a su línea directa y solo contestó con monosílabos.

\- Teniente Porter, avise al escuadrón Skull que requerimos la presencia de todo el escuadrón para su examen físico en el gimnasio de Oficiales directamente después de aterrizar.

\- Examen físico? – Preguntó Claudia extrañada – Después de que patrullaron por 4 horas por segundo turno en el día?

\- Tiene algún problema con eso Teniente Grant?

\- No señor. Solo se me hizo extraño. – respondió Claudia en tono sumiso – Ya deben estar cansados.

\- Así irán directo a descansar en lugar de visitar los bares – recriminó el capitán – Tomare un descanso.

\- Si Capitán.

El Capitán Global salió dejando a las cuatro chicas intrigadas.

\- Aquí sucede algo raro – Dijo Claudia

\- Lo dices por lo del examen físico? – pregunto Kim – Me pregunto si los va a encuerar a todos.

\- Kim! Que solo andas pensando en eso? – preguntó Sammy escandalizada – Yo estoy mas preocupada porque Lisa no ha querido estar con nosotras. Acaso le hicimos algo?

\- Yo no – respondió Vanessa – Aunque ella es muy sensible así que… ya ni se

\- Pues que yo no me entere que le hicieron algo o se las verán conmigo. – dijo Claudia en un tono que las puso a temblar – Mejor terminemos y vayamos por comida china. Muero de hambre.

Las cuatro asintieron y quedaron de acuerdo en ir después de elaborar sus reportes.

Los Pilotos del Escuadrón Skull entraron al área de gimnasio todos juntos y aun con su uniforme de piloto puesto. Algunos estaban nerviosos del examen debido a que habían estado bebiendo en días pasado y podía afectar su rendimiento y algunos otros lo tomaban con humor.

\- Roy… es esto normal? – pregunto Rick – digo… estoy muerto de cansancio.

\- Pues tengo entendido que fue una orden directa del Capitán Gloval, así que no importa lo que nosotros pensemos Rick – dijo Roy en tono cansado – Terminaremos pronto. Ya lo veras.

Llegaron a donde los habían citado y vieron que aun no había nadie. No tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues el Capitán Gloval y un joven delgado en pants de ejercicio negro y con la cara cubierta con un pasamontañas que solo dejaban ver sus ojos que cubría con unos lentes obscuros y guantes de kick boxing entraron al gimnasio. Todos los presentes se pusieron firmes mientras hacían una venia al Capitán, quien hizo el mismo saludo y el chico se paraba junto a el en posición de descanso.

\- Señores, estoy seguro que todos ustedes se preguntan el por que se les cito aquí. – vio como todos lo escuchaban con atención – Me ha llegado un informe bastante perturbador respecto a este escuadrón, y estudiando su comportamiento de los últimos meses, hay suficientes pruebas que me indican que es correcto. Este escuadrón es muy bueno, pero aun así podría mejorar si dejaran sus vicios, se sintieran superiores y quisieran seguir entrenando, pero se han estancado. Atacan y sobreviven, pero ya no sobresalen. Escuadrones con mas pilotos novatos los están alcanzando y eso, señores, no me satisface.

Roy tuvo que hacer frente a la acusación.

\- Señor, permiso para hablar con libertad. – dijo Roy dando un paso al frente.

\- Concedido.

\- Señor, no somos muy buenos. Somos los mejores. – dijo – Cuando todo esta perdido, salimos nosotros y acabamos con el problema. Y si, nos gusta divertirnos, pero nos lo merecemos. Muchos de nosotros perdimos familia y amigos al quedar atrapados aquí y es natural que estemos estresados y queramos disfrutar lo que podamos mientras podamos.

El Capitán no se inmuto

\- Comandante Fokker, usted lleva ya muchos años combatiendo. Mucho antes de que lográramos que se uniera a la RDF. Y si no mal recuerdo, al igual que todos los aquí presentes, firmaron la renuncia a su vida familiar para darla por aquellos inocentes que lo necesitan. Le diré algo Comandante: Usted no puede poner de pretexto eso para darse a la bebida, principalmente usted. Yo perdí a mi esposa y mi hija en la guerra, pero en lugar de darme a la bebida, las llore peleando. Y porque no quiero que muchas mas familias sufran de eso, es que estoy aquí frente a ustedes, tratando de reunir a 75 mil personas con sus familias y no puedo lograrlo sin ustedes. Además. Mire a su alrededor. Todos estos hombres, desde el momento de estar en su escuadrón, se han convertido en sus amigos, colegas, primos, hermanos, compadres y sus incondicionales. Todos aquí darían la vida por cualquiera de sus otros compañeros. Pero todos aquí tienen una misma debilidad y eso se los voy a demostrar ahora.

Roy no dijo nada y regresó a su lugar en silencio. Ninguno de los otros habló. El Capitán comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mirando algo ansioso al chico de negro, quien miraba al frente y no se había movido un ápice.

\- Bueno. Basta de charla señores. A lo que vinieron. – le hizo una señal al chico de negro y este hizo una venia antes de acercarse y ponerse en la colchoneta azul de 3x3 – Todos ustedes tienen su punto débil en modalidad Gerwalk, por lo que me pregunto si están bien capacitados, o sus… "tiempos de esparcimiento en los bares" podrían ser mejor aprovechados en el gimnasio.

Todos los del escuadrón miraron a Roy, el único que miraba al chico era Rick.

\- El Sargento Donald aquí presente esta dispuesto a ser el conejillo de indias para evaluarlos al respecto. – dijo el Capitán - Teniente Hopkins. Usted primero.

\- Si Capitán.

\- Intente golpear al Sargento Donald y demuéstrenos sus habilidades de peleador cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- Esto será sencillo – dijo Hopkins calentando músculos del brazo.

Se colocó frente al Sargento y en cuanto dio la orden, intentó mandarle un gancho al mentón, pero el sargento bloqueó el movimiento juntando sus puños, protegiendo así su rostro. Todos en el escuadrón comenzaron a animar a su compañero, lo que hizo que se animara a volver a mandar un golpe lateral intentando alcanzar la mandíbula, pero sus movimientos eran mas pesados y el sargento pudo eludirlo fácilmente inclinando su cuerpo para interceptar el puño con su muñeca y darle un golpe con la mano en la parte exterior del brazo. Antes de que Hopkins pudiera reaccionar, el Sargento hizo un patada lateral saltando un poco para alcanzar su lóbulo lateral izquierdo haciendo que Hopkins se tambalee hacia atrás y caiga sobre su trasero en la colchoneta, todo mareado.

\- Basta. Hopkins regrese con su escuadrón. – dijo el Capitán – Le toca a usted Teniente Smith.

Smith recibió el apoyo de varios del escuadrón, quien envalentonado por eso y para vengar a su compañero y antes de que el Capitán Gloval le diera la señal, corrió hacia el Sargento Donald y trata de regresarle la patada, pero el sargento Donald detiene el impacto con su antebrazo y cuando Smith intentó golpear su pecho, Donald dio un paso hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y cuando Smith tomó la muñeca de Donald para aplicarle una llave, Donald simplemente con el codo golpeó la mandíbula de Smith y este tuvo que retroceder para dolerse a gusto.

Todo el escuadrón comenzó a enardecer. Eso ya se estaba tornando serio. Pasaron otros dos contendientes que quedaron con un ojo morado y el labio sangrando antes de que el Capitán Gloval se volviera hacia el Sargento Donald.

\- Puede continuar?

Este únicamente dio una señal afirmativa con la cabeza y el Capitán Gloval suspiró antes de volverse hacia los Skull quienes ya estaban haciendo un team back.

El Sargento Donald se puso en posición de ataque y extendió el brazo retadoramente hacia Roy Fokker moviendo su guante de manera que Roy comprendiera que lo invitaba a pelear a el.

Todos comenzaron a echarle ánimos a su comandante y este comenzó a cantar victoria antes de siquiera llegar a la colchoneta.

\- Roy… no lo hagas – pidió Rick al ver el estado en el que Hopkins, Smith y compañía habían quedado.

\- No te preocupes Rick, No soy tan fácil de derribar. – respondió Roy – Además… le saco casi medio metro a ese enano.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa – dijo Rick regresando con sus compañeros.

Roy llego a la colchoneta y el Capitán se bajo de ella.

\- Bueno Sargento, solo espero que este listo para pelear con el mejor. – dijo Roy pero el Sargento solo asintió con la cabeza.

Roy lanzo un gancho al abdomen del sargento, pero este lo bloqueo momento que Roy aprovechó para jalar su pierna y hacer que cayera hacia atrás. Los gritos del escuadrón no se hicieron esperar.

\- Ríndete – dijo Roy quien por toda respuesta recibió un puñetazo en la nariz haciéndolo retroceder – Oye cálmate amigo! Te lo estas tomando muy en serio.

El Sargento se levanto y comenzó a lanzar golpes que Roy eludía haciéndose hacia atrás. En un momento, Roy tuvo la oportunidad de girar y conectar un golpe en el pómulo del Sargento con su brazo, movimiento que sacó de balance al Sargento por un momento pero se repuso rápidamente. Tratando de ganar ventaja, Roy corrió hacia el para derribarlo desde las piernas, y una vez en el suelo, el sargento aprovechó para flexionar sus piernas y con el mismo impulso extenderlas con fuerza hacia adelante lanzando a Roy hacia atrás para caer sobre su espalda.

Roy tuvo que ser lo suficientemente ágil para rodar cuando vio volar sobre el al Sargento queriendo caer sobre su pecho con el codo, haciendo que este fallara.

\- Ok. Ya vi que si es en serio. – dijo Roy levantándose

El Capitán Gloval fue llamado por teléfono haciendo que saliera un momento y al Roy quedar distraído, el sargento aprovechó para barrerlo de una patada y una vez que estaba derribado subirse sobre el y darle varios puñetazos con furia en la cara.

Rick corrió para detener la pelea, pues Roy solo intentaba cubrirse los golpes.

\- Basta! Basta Sargento! Es demasiado!

Dado que no hizo caso, Rick lo tomó del cuello con su antebrazo haciéndolo quitarse de por sobre Roy y soltándolo cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de el, momento que aprovecharon dos del escuadrón para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El sargento entonces comenzó a perseguir a Rick lanzando derechazos, molesto por haber interrumpido su victoria sobre Roy.

\- Oye, yo no quiero pelear – decía Rick girando su cuerpo para esquivar los golpes.

El Sargento decidió cambiar de táctica. Lanzo varias patadas a la cara, haciendo que Rick volviera a eludir todos y cada uno de ellos a pesar de el sargento utilizó todas y cada una de las técnicas aprendidas en Karate, Tae Kwan Do, Muay Thai. Rick giraba, brincaba, se inclinaba hacia delante, hacia atrás y poco a poco veía como su oponente cada vez espaciaba mas el tiempo entre movimientos estando visiblemente cansado.

\- Ya es suficiente – repitió Rick solo logrando que el Sargento hiciera una llave de judo tomándolo del uniforme y lo girara por sobre su cabeza.

Pero Rick había tenido suficiente tiempo para estudiar sus movimientos, por lo que también lo agarró desde su sudadera y regresándole el impulso volvió a azotarlo contra la colchoneta, aprovechando la sorpresa que le había causado para ponerse sobre el recargando el cuerpo se su peso en sus manos sobre las clavículas para inmovilizarlo.

El sargento seguía retorciéndose debajo para zafarse y sus lentes dejaron al descubierto sus ojos esmeralda mirándolo furiosos.

\- Usted! – murmuró sin poder creerlo.

En ese momento entró el Capitán por la puerta frente a el, y le hizo una seña a Rick para que se levantara quien lo hizo, ayudó al "sargento" a levantarse quien rápidamente se volvió a poner los lentes y ambos fueron a sus respectivos lugares.

\- Eso es todo por hoy caballeros. Espero que hayan aprendido de sus errores y lo apliquen en la próxima batalla. Buenas noches. – dijo el Capitán Gloval mostrándoles la salida – Usted no Sargento.

Todo el escuadrón se fue en silencio siendo Rick el ultimo en salir dándole un ultimo vistazo a la figura de negro.

El Capitán esperó a que todos se fueran antes de que se volviera hacia el "sargento" y le ayudara a quitarse los guantes:

\- Sabes que nos meterás en problemas si alguien se entera, verdad?

Lisa se quitó la mascara y el protector de boca mientras lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

\- No lo sabrán por mi. – dijo Lisa acomodándose el cabello – Gracias por dejarme hacerlo.

\- Lo disfrutaste "Donald?" – sonrió el capitán en complicidad.

\- Sabe hace cuanto tiempo tenia ganas de romperle la cara a Roy? – contestó Lisa devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Me imagino. – contestó el Capitán – No estoy de acuerdo en estos métodos para sacar tu frustración para con ellos, pero lo justificare por esta vez.

\- Si hubiera sido varón como mi padre quería, no hubiera inconveniente – reclamó Lisa doliéndose del pómulo.

\- Pero no lo eres, Lisa. Eres una dama y deberás comportarte como tal. Cuento con que des el ejemplo de conducta intachable que te caracteriza a todos los demás.

\- No volverá a suceder Capitán. Y le aseguro que ninguno de ellos hablara. Seria humillante saberse derrotados por mi.

\- Eso espero. – dijo el Capitán – Si el Almirante se entera que la ayudé…

\- Lo mas seguro es que le pregunte los detalles y festejen con un habano y una copa de brandy – dijo Lisa – De nuevo, Gracias por su apoyo Capitán. Me voy antes de que me alguien me vea.

\- Como quedamos, la quiero mañana de regreso en sus turnos. Se le extraña en los buenos horarios. Buenas noches, Lisa.

\- Buenas noches Capitán.

Lisa recogió los lentes y la mascara y salió rápidamente del gimnasio para dirigirse al de mujeres donde estaba su ropa. El Capitán suspiró. Pobre del que conquistara el corazón de esa chica y se atreviera a rompérselo de nuevo. Esperaba que el elegido fuera los suficientemente inteligente para no hacerlo, pues conocería de primera mano la furia Hayes.


	16. Capitulo 15

Como lo prometió, Lisa entró a turno normal al día siguiente. En el puente todas la recibieron alegremente:

\- Lisa regresó! – Gritó Sammy corriendo a abrazarla – Nunca nos dejes otra vez. – dijo con un ademan de querer llorar que a Lisa le causó gracia.

\- Hola Sammy, chicas…

\- Que bueno que estas de nuevo entre nosotras – dijo Kim

\- Todos estarán muy contentos de verte de nuevo – mencionó Vanessa – hay que celebrar con un café.

\- Yo lo preparo – se ofreció Sammy

Lisa volteó hacia todos lados.

\- Y el capitán Gloval?

\- De descanso – contestó Kim – El Coronel Maistrov lo esta relevando y debe estar por llegar.

Claudia estaba revisando la consola y los instrumentos pero no le dijo nada hasta que no llegó Lisa a su lugar.

\- Parece que tendrás cosas nuevas que contarme en la cafetería, verdad? – preguntó muy seria.

Lisa pareció sorprendida. Acaso Hunter había dicho algo a Roy y Roy a su vez a Claudia? Después de que había llegado a su barraca y se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho, se dio cuenta que tal vez se le había pasado la mano. Esa no era ella. Lisa Hayes no era capaz de eso… pero Isobella si. El estar creando dos personalidades tan distintas parecía estarle afectando a otro nivel.

\- Por que lo preguntas Clau?

\- Una semana sin trabajar juntas, ni chismear, ni nada… ni un mensajito por el celular – reclamó – Y eso que soy tu mejor amiga.

\- Lo siento mucho. Te prometo que te pondré al día en la primera oportunidad – prometió Lisa – Ahora enfoquémonos en trabajar, si?

\- Te creo. Pero… - se acercó a ella y dijo en voz baja – Yo si estoy preocupada por algo mas y necesito preguntarte: Tu sabes que fue lo que sucedió ayer con todos los del escuadrón Skull?

Lisa comenzó a calibrar sus controles para evitar la mirada de su amiga.

\- Con respecto a que exactamente Clau?

\- Pues… iban a un examen físico y después me llamo y cancelo nuestro encuentro nocturno. – respondió Clau en un susurro – Y si se vio con alguien después? Crees que ya no le atraigo?

\- Vamos Clau, ninguna mujer de la nave en su sano juicio le coquetearía a Roy después de que se corrió el rumor de lo que paso cuando puso lo de soltero en la mentada facecross. – aclaró Lisa – Seguramente estaba cansado y se quedo dormido.

Claudia pareció meditar lo que Lisa le dijo porque esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón. Me acompañas a preguntarle después del turno? Quedamos de vernos en la cafetería.

\- Claro. Un cappuccino me caería de perlas. – respondió Lisa al tiempo que el Coronel Maistroff entraba para sustituir al Capitán Gloval y dejaban cualquier conversación para mas tarde.

El turno transcurrió sin novedades y las dos entraron a la cafetería. Lisa tenia doble turno, por lo que no esperaron a cambiarse para ir a la cafetería.

Varios de los chicos del Skull estaban sentados en una de las mesas redondas con Rick y Roy incluidos, este ultimo mezclaba el jugo de su vaso con el agitador y el ceño fruncido :

\- Comandante, no pudimos averiguar nada de ese tal Donald – dijo uno de ellos

\- Preguntamos en casi todos los hangares e incluso a una de recursos humanos – dijo otro

\- Tenemos que encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo – dijo un tercero mientras Rick tomaba su botella de agua en silencio.

\- Vamos chicos – dijo Roy francamente fastidiado por el tema – Mejor vayámonos de fiesta.

\- Pero comandante… No podemos permitir que el que lo golpeo se salga con la suya.

Roy iba a responder a eso cuando vio la cara asombrada tanto de Claudia como de Lisa quienes habían llegado en ese momento.

\- Claudia mi amor! – dijo Roy levantando sus brazos pidiendo un abrazo pero Claudia solo reparaba en los vendoletes en el labio, el pomulo superior derecho morado y el cabello intentando cubrir todo esto.

\- Que demonios hiciste ahora Fokker? – señaló Claudia entre sorprendida, asustada y enojada

Todos los Skull sabían que ese era la señal de retirada y lo fueron haciendo uno por uno en silencio. Solo Rick miraba a Lisa de un modo que la hizo desviar la mirada avergonzada. Estaba en un dilema entre delatar a su oficial superior por golpear a su hermano, o decirle a Roy lo que había descubierto, quien posiblemente se sentiría humillado por haberse dejado golpear por una mujer.

Lisa aun no creía que lo hubiera dejado tan mal, por lo que guardó silencio por el momento.

\- No me va a dar mi beso mi morenita chula? – preguntó Roy

\- Y donde planeas que te lo de si no hay lugar donde no te duela? – una sola mirada de Roy le dio la respuesta y se cruzó de brazos – No se te quita lo impertinente. Iré por mi café y una bolsa de hielos y después, quiero una explicación lógica y verdadera o sabrás quien es Claudia Grant.

Los tres la miraron caminar apresuradamente hacia el mostrador de una manera en la que confirmaba que hablaba en serio.

Rick fue el siguiente en levantarse mientras Lisa se sentaba frente a Roy:

\- Tu también me dejas solo Rick? – preguntó

\- Lo siento Roy pero… estoy cansado y en este momento… – recalcó viendo directamente a Lisa - …siento que se me revolvió el estomago. Con su permiso.

Lisa asintió sabiendo perfectamente por que lo decía y esta vez tenia toda la razón. Roy lo miró irse y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que ellos dos habían peleado de nuevo. Lisa comenzó a tronarse los dedos nerviosa mientras detrás de Roy veía como Claudia se peleaba con el encargado de la cafetería por los hielos para la cara de su novio. Era tiempo de confesarse con Roy, pero no sabia como lo iba a tomar:

\- Oye Lisa… Tu que eres la incondicional de Gloval… de casualidad tu conoces a un Sargento Donald? – preguntó Roy en voz baja mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Lisa inhalo profundo antes de contestar.

\- Si Roy… lo conozco.

\- De verdad? – Preguntó interesado – Dime donde lo encuentro? En que área trabaja?

\- Pues… trabaja en el puente… y lo encuentras justo frente a ti. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Lo siento mucho Roy, en serio. No creí que fueras a quedar tan mal. No se que me paso, pero te prometo que estoy muy muy arrepentida.

Roy Fokker la miraba sin comprender por completo el alcance de sus palabras.

\- Que estas diciendo Lisa?

\- Roy… mírame a los ojos y enfócate en lo que te digo si?

\- Ok.

\- Yo…

\- Aja?

\- Soy…

\- Si?

\- El Sargento Donald… que te golpeó anoche después de tu turno… y… te dejó así. – explicó Lisa sin desviar la mirada de Roy quien azotó las manos en la mesa haciendo voltear a algunos de los pilotos alrededor y se levanto de un solo movimiento para tomarse la cabeza con ambas manos sin decir nada.

Caminaba dos pasos dándole la espalda, regresaba, hacia ademanes de querer decir algo que hacían brincar a Lisa cada que los hacia y volvía a comenzar. Claudia volteó un par de veces y al ver que se tomaba la cabeza decidió hacer caso omiso a las protestas del encargado y pasar ella misma por los hielos al creer que Roy estaba peor. Este aprovecho que vio cuando lo hacia para respirar profundo y sentarse junto a Lisa.

\- Ni siquiera se por donde empezar a gritar – confesó – Por que lo hiciste?

Lisa volvió a tronarse los dedos.

\- Yo…

\- Y que sea muy buena su explicación Comandante antes de que pierda la paciencia – recalcó Roy

\- No se Roy… yo solo quería darles una lección…

\- Lección? Lección? Acaso tenemos 12 años? – gritó Roy

\- No lo se Roy! – respondió Lisa – Tal vez tenga que ver con que tengo 40 años, solo tengo ganas de joderlos o que… el único que podría "derretir" mi corazón es… el famoso comandante Archer.

Roy se puso pálido de repente.

\- Escuchaste nuestra platica. – afirmó

\- Pasaba por el hangar en ese momento y… - su voz intento quebrársele pero se repuso a tiempo – Lo siento.

Roy comenzó a comprender la razón sin que ella se la explicara. Los comentarios una vez que entraron en las duchas habían sido todavía mas duros, por lo que esperaba que de verdad no hubiera escuchado eso. Lisa continuo con su explicación.

\- Una vez mas, quiero pedirte disculpas Roy. Me extralimite en todos y cada uno de los golpes y en lugar de ensenarles una lección, parece que aprendí que algunas cosas aun tienen el poder de herirme y no pensé en las consecuencias.

\- No, no lo pensaste – dijo Roy mas tranquilo – Todo el escuadrón te anda buscando para desquitarse.

\- Lo se. Estoy dispuesta a decírselos también – dijo Lisa

\- No, no lo hagas. Eso empeoraría las cosas y dudo que sus egos volvieran a ser los mismos – menciono Roy antes de comenzar a reírse mientras se sobaba la mejilla – Supongo que nos lo merecíamos.

\- Si deseas reportarme, solo te pido que lo hagas directamente con Maistroff – pidió Lisa – Y en lo posible, no involucres al Capitán Gloval. El… solo intentaba ayudarme a salir de una pequeña depresión.

Roy se rascó la cabeza del lado bueno.

\- No lo pensaste muy bien verdad? – señaló

Lisa suspiró y miró sus dedos entrelazados por sobre la mesa mientras negaba.

\- No pensé en las repercusiones de mis actos, ni en como afectaría al Capitán, ni en la integridad física de todos ustedes y como podría afectar la seguridad de todos….

\- Ni en tu propia seguridad – dijo Roy – Nos agarraste cansados y descuidados o hubiéramos podido de verdad herirte.

\- Tampoco pensé en eso, o en como afectaría a Claudia al verte en ese estado. – siguió confesando Lisa – A decir verdad Roy… tal vez en ese momento, yo hubiera preferido que alguno de ustedes conectara el golpe para… poder sentir algo nuevo aparte de mi dolor.

Roy se quedó en silencio. Lisa no era de compartir sentimientos con nadie y mucho menos con el. A Claudia le tomaba varias copas de vino hacerla hablar. Lisa se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de decir. Desquitarse con Roy, queriendo que la golpearan a propósito, solo le confirmaba que en lugar de estar superando su dolor por perder a Carl, a su madre y estar distanciada con su padre, el problema se estaba agravando y contrario a lo que todos veían como un dechado de virtudes al ser dura, eficiente, buena estratega y demás, los acontecimientos en su vida personal mas el estrés de su trabajo estaban llevándola a un limite que nunca hubiera querido admitir que estaba llegando.

Y Roy al parecer lo intuyó perfectamente. Estaba en la milicia desde el suficiente tiempo, para reconocer los síntomas en la primera oficial de la nave. Había perdido a mas de un conocido debido al estrés post traumático de la guerra, o al suicidio por depresión severa y ansiedad de sus compañeros veteranos. En el mejor de los casos, había sido de forma Kamikaze. Ya hablaría con el Capitán Gloval al respecto, pues lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento era quedar sin uno de sus lideres por estos dos síndromes tan comunes entre las tropas de todos el mundo.

Claudia camino de regreso con dos capuchinos en la charola y la bolsa de hielos para Roy mientras los miraba fijamente.

Roy tomó la mano de Lisa de manera empática.

\- Alguien mas sabe de esto?

\- De que yo… los golpee? – preguntó Lisa – Solo el Capitán y… Hunter. Me vas a reportar?

\- No lo hare pero voy a pedirte que hagas tres cosas

\- Cuales?

\- Primera: No le dirás nunca la verdad a Claudia. Ya la vi sufrir una vez cuando se enojaron y no quiero que vuelva a suceder. Ella te necesita tanto como tu a ella.

\- Pero… que le dirás que pasó? – preguntó Lisa – No se si puedo esconderle esto

\- Le escondes cosas peores Lisa. No me hagas indagar y hablar. La Segunda: El asunto se dará por zanjado y jamás volverás ni a hacer esto, ni a hablar de esto, ni a pensar en esto. Nunca. Nunca paso, yo tuve una pelea de borracho en el bar y punto final. Esta claro?

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada Hayes! – exigió Roy – Y lo tercero, no te va a gustar nada, pero es el precio mas importante por mi silencio.

\- Ya dilo que Claudia esta a punto de llegar. – urgió Lisa al ver que Claudia estaba solo a unos metros.

Roy sonrió mientras se levantaba y le decía al oído.

\- Iras a terapia psicológica a partir de mañana.

Rick despertó en su barraca varias horas después. Revisó su computadora por puro instinto y tenia un mensaje recién llegado de Bella:

\- Hola Polluelo. Debido a… problemas de salud, no me será permitido conectarme en muchos días. Pórtate bien y regresa a salvo siempre a casa. Te estaré vigilando.

Rápidamente añadió la respuesta.

\- Problemas de Salud? Explícamelo por favor.

\- Oh, lo siento. No sabia que estabas conectado. Como te fue?

\- Pues sigo vivo, pero no me cambies el tema. Estas enferma? Herida? Acaso fue en la ultima batalla? Porque se que uno o dos se estrellaron en el casco de la nave y no me perdonaría que…

\- Tranquilo… solo es… algo pasajero. Agotamiento, estrés, me recomendaron descansar y eso incluye la computadora.

\- Menos mal. Cuantos días?

\- No lo se 3 o 4…

\- Fiu….

\- Semanas… o incluso meses!

\- Que? No! No puedes irte por tanto tiempo! Te voy a extrañar… y ni siquiera me has dejado conocerte.

\- Tu novia se enojaría.

\- Bueno fuera. Cada que le preguntan ella dice que solo soy su amigo.

\- Lo siento Polluelo. También te voy a extrañar.

\- Prometes que nos veremos en persona cuando regreses? Necesito a una buena amiga con quien platicar.

\- …

\- Bella?

\- …

\- Sigues ahí?

\- …

\- Adiós Polluelo… Godspeed.

\- Oye… eso se escucha como un adiós para siempre.

Rick espero una respuesta que nunca llego. Bella se había desconectado por tiempo indefinido y un sentimiento de vacío inundó su pecho.

\- No Hunter, esto no se queda así – se dijo a si mismo – La vamos a encontrar así tengamos que pasar lista a todas las féminas de la nave. Tenemos que conocernos y… llevarle la sopa de pollo con la receta de Pop's para los corazones tristes. Debe funcionar con el estrés también y la única pista que tengo es tu fotografía Bella… - la sacó de su marco y se puso a analizarla.

A partir de mañana, en su tiempo libre, se pondría a buscarla así tuviera que pedir ayuda a su hermano.


	17. Capitulo 16

Quince días después…

Rick estaba algo frustrado mientras ayudaba a los chicos de mantenimiento a arreglar el problema de su VT. No solo estaba agotado de volar, algo que en tiempos de su padre jamás lo hubiera siquiera pensado sino que la Comandante Hayes lo había sacado de su ensoñación mas de 5 veces ese día y el había tenido tantas ganas de delatarla enfrente de todos que quiso desquitarse con el enemigo averiando en el proceso una de las palancas de cambio modular, razón por la que tuvo que ser humillantemente regresado a hangares. Para colmo, Bella había cumplido y no se había conectado a pesar de que ahora era el quien le mandaba un saludo diariamente esperándole pronta recuperación y Minmai no tenia tiempo para el debido a la reapertura de la escuela.

\- Lo que suponía – dijo el Jefe de mecánicos – Los sincronizadores del cambio manual están inusualmente desgastados debido a la cantidad de horas de vuelo que ha hecho estos últimos días. No se preocupe. Le pondremos una reconstruida para que no pierda tiempo y tenga listo su VT para su turno de mañana.

Rick suspiró aliviado.

\- Menos mal… no es como que quiera que la comadreja parlanchina siga reclamando por no cuidar mi juguete. Como ella no se juega el pellejo allá afuera – exclamó en voz alta haciendo que el mecánico volteara a verlo.

\- Espero que no este hablando de la Honorable Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Hayes – dijo mirando por detrás del hombro de Rick haciendo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran de miedo.

\- Esta atrás de mi verdad?

Rick volteó lentamente la cara hacia atrás momento en el que el Jefe de mecánicos le picó las costillas y lo espantó con el clásico:

\- Buuuu!

Todo el equipo de mecánicos alrededor de ellos comenzó a reír por la cara de susto de Rick y el Jefe lo tomó por los hombros:

\- Hunter, mil disculpas por la broma, pero se veia en extremo tenso – dijo limpiándose las manos con una franela – Todos hemos tenido que lidiar con la Comandante Hayes alguna vez, pero tenga por seguro que si esta en ese puesto, es porque se lo ha ganado. El Capitán Gloval es un viejo lobo de mar que solo se rodea de gente capaz y si no tenemos tantas desgracias al día, es porque ella sabe hacer su trabajo.

\- Pues si, no dudo de su capacidad pero…

\- Pero?

\- Por que solo me regana a mi? – se quejo Rick

\- Debe ser porque es el mas joven del que es considerado el mejor escuadrón dentro de la nave y no quiere que usted les arruine ese puesto – dijo el Jefe de Mecánicos – El Comandante Fokker sabe escoger a sus pilotos pero por Dios que nos hacen sufrir. Verdad muchachos?

\- Si – se escuchó por todo el hangar

\- En fin. La Comandante Hayes sigue siendo solo una mujer. Hágale la barba un poco y vera como cambia su actitud. – sugirió el jefe de mecánicos – Y trata de no contradecirla. Eso la pone de mal humor.

\- Si, si… ahora yo soy el malo. – susurro Rick teniendo una idea – Oiga por cierto… Usted conoce a mucho personal de tierra, verdad?

\- Si, por que.

Rick sacó de su chaqueta la foto de Bella. Tratando de tapar con la mano la foto y dejando la cara nada mas, no contando que el jefe la tomaría y la jalaría hacia la luz para verla mejor.

\- Vaya! Si yo fuera 20 años mas joven…

\- La conoce.? – Preguntó Rick

\- No. Pero quisiera. Mujeres así no hay muchas por aquí – dijo regresándole la fotografía a un sonrojado Hunter – Esta seguro que forma parte del personal de tierra?

\- Pues no mucho. Se apellida Glovalski. – refirió Rick – Cree que pueda averiguar si trabaja en alguno de los hangares o…

\- Tenga por seguro que si yo la veo, se lo comunicare de inmediato – contestó el Jefe de Mecánicos con un guiño.

Rick guardó la fotografía de nuevo en su chaqueta y fue a cambiarse. Ahora que tenia tiempo antes del cambio de turno, podía caminar por los hangares buscándola.

En el puente:

\- El enemigo se retira Capitán – señaló Vanessa

\- Justo a tiempo – dijo el Capitán Gloval – Reporte?

\- 3 VT dañados, la sección 4F del Prometeus con un impacto sin importancia y cero bajas, Capitán – mencionó Lisa haciendo el calculo en su monitor – Puede ir a su descanso sin preocuparse. Nosotras nos encargaremos.

\- No tengo la menor duda de eso Comandante. – dijo el Capitán con la mano en el bolsillo derecho de su saco agarrando la pipa de forma un tanto urgente – Me permite unas palabras en mi oficina?

\- Si Capitán – respondió Lisa con una venia volviéndose a su amiga – Teniente Grant, Queda a cargo por el momento.

\- Entendido comandante – respondió la morena con una venia

El Capitán Gloval lideró el camino cual Director a la sala de castigos, mas Lisa estaba segura que no había hecho nada malo… esta vez. Entraron a la oficina y el se quedo parado mientras le ofrecía el asiento frente al suyo. Lisa se sentoo y el Capitán la imitó del lado contrario del escritorio.

\- Le importa si enciendo mi pipa? – preguntó algo ansioso lo que provocó una sonrisa en Lisa

\- No Capitán. Se lo ha ganado.

\- Gracias por el permiso – respondió haciéndolo y dándole una gran bocanada con deleite – Como va esa terapia Lisa.

Lisa se tensó. Debía admitir que el no le había preguntado nada en dos semanas y de no ser porque "casualmente" Roy pasaba por el pasillo del terapeuta justo cuando era la hora de que ella entrara a esa oficina para verificar que estuviera cumpliendo, nadie mas había intervenido.

\- Espero que no crea que soy impertinente al hacer esa pregunta, Lisa – dijo el Capitán – Pero cada vez nos acercamos mas a la tierra y los reportes llegaran hasta el Almirante y no quiero que me sorprenda con preguntas que no puedo contestar, comprende?

Lisa comprendía perfectamente. Su situación psicológica podía nos solo comprometer su puesto como primer oficial, sino su estadía dentro del SDF-1 o cualquier otra nave que estuviera dentro de la RDF si el Almirante Hayes así lo consideraba.

El Capitán Gloval continuo:

\- No quiero de ningún modo entrometerme en su vida, Lisa. Pero debo decirle que me sorprendió muchísimo que por voluntad propia quisiera asistir a Psicoterapia cuando su padre me confesó muchas veces su renuencia a hacerlo desde niña.

\- Nunca antes creí necesitarlo – confesó Lisa

\- Hasta los eventos con el Skull, cierto?

Lisa asintió. Al Capitán Gloval no podía mentirle.

\- No he faltado hasta ahora a ninguna sesión señor, pero el Dr. Schemel ya debe tener el diagnostico. - contestó – Se que por protocolo, se necesita un permiso por escrito del paciente para que el medico pueda darle mas detalles así que, estoy dispuesta a dárselo solo a usted Capitán.

El Capitán Gloval sonrió satisfecho y le extendió el permiso que ya tenia hecho para la ocasión, en la cual Lisa estampo su firma.

\- De todo corazón espero que encuentres la ayuda que buscas, Lisa – dijo el Capitán – Y si puedo ayudarte sabes que cuentas conmigo.

\- Gracias Señor.

\- Ahora regresa al Puente por favor. Tengo algunas juntas pendientes y debo aprovechar la puntualidad de nuestros adversarios para tomar el lunch para llevarlas a cabo.

Lisa salió de la oficina haciendo una venia y pocos minutos después, la puerta de su oficina fue golpeada suavemente:

\- Adelante

El Dr. Schemel entró en la oficina del Capitán. Era un buen terapeuta de origen alemán en sus 35 años que se había enlistado después de la muerte de su mejor amigo por suicidio. Se había dado cuenta de la falta de atención que obtenían los soldados y decidió probar suerte en el SDF-1.

\- Quería verme Capitán?

\- Si Doctor. Siéntese. Creo que sabe por que lo he llamado.

\- Si es para preguntarme por la Comandante Hayes ya le dije que…

El Capitán le extendió la hoja que ella acababa de firmar y solo suspiró. Donde quedaba la confidencialidad Doctor – Paciente? Aunque… las mismas leyes aplicaban al espacio?

\- Tranquilícese Doctor. No necesito que me de detalles de la vida de la Comandante Hayes, solo quiero saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar con cualquiera que sea su problema. Es lo mas cercano a una hija que tengo y no me gustaría empeorar su problema por ignorarlo.

El Doctor sonrió.

\- Créame que si ella no sintiera lo mismo por usted, por lo poco que he podido sacarle, jamás hubiera firmado. – dijo

\- Ni aunque hubiera sido una orden?

\- Creo que eso solo hubiera empeorado su situación, Capitán

\- Entiendo.

\- En realidad, es un hueso duro de roer. Estaba preparado para atender a una mujer que lloraría durante los 45 minutos de la sesión, pero las dos primeras, intente de todo para hacerla hablar, pero ella solo se sentoo muy erguida y molesta sin hacer un solo sonido.

El Capitán Gloval dio una fumada a su pipa para poder ocultar la sonrisa debajo del bigote. No esperaba menos de su testaruda Primer Oficial.

\- Y como logró que se abriera finalmente?.

\- Música.

\- Disculpe?

\- Claro de Luna para ser exactos – mencionó – Vera, le dije que trajera un objeto que fuera algo importante para ella y me trajo uno de esos pianos electrónicos enrollables. Yo estudie unas pocas lecciones y creo que no toque muy bien pues eso la irritó mucho, casi me arrebató el aparato, comenzó a ensenarme y tocar Claro de Luna…

\- Y simplemente se quebró, no es así? – terminó el Capitán

El Doctor asintió.

\- Parece que trae demasiadas cosas guardadas. Tres principales eventos que marcaron su vida y la han hecho así. Ahora con el estrés del trabajo y demás…

\- Si, entiendo. Hay algo con lo que pueda colaborar para que avance mas rápido? – preguntó el Capitán interesado.

\- Es difícil pues una de esas situaciones que le mencione antes nunca tuvo el cierre que ella necesitaba para seguir. La primera como sabe fue la muerte de su madre.

\- Eso no se lo esperaba nadie. Nos afectó a todos nosotros, no únicamente a ella – respondió el Capitán Gloval recordando la sencillez y dulzura de su finada amiga Sarah.

\- Puedo comprenderlo. Pero a pesar de eso, ella tuvo un cierre. – recalcó el Doctor Schemel – Pudo despedirse de su madre y tuvo su periodo de duelo.

\- El funeral. – dijo Gloval recordando a una joven pálida y con ojeras haciéndose cargo de todo – Y el siguiente evento no lo pudo tener. Y fue la gota que derramó el vaso para desatar el evento que siguió. Además entre el primer evento y el segundo solo habían pasado 4 años. Y Riber fue clave para que ella pudiera seguir adelante sin su madre.

El Doctor Schemel solo subio una ceja. Si el Capitán Gloval ya sabia todo eso, entonces para que lo había mandado llamar?

\- Muchas gracias Doctor, ha sido de mucha ayuda. – dijo el Capitán – Si logramos progresos importantes, le hare un monumento.

Aun riendo de la ocurrencia del Capitán el Doctor abandono la oficina hacia la propia. Pero el Capitán Gloval miraba por la ventana. No seria tan fácil como suponía el ayudarla.

Dos días después en el puente…

\- Parece que lo enemigos se retiran – dijo Vanessa en voz alta al confirmarlo en su pantalla

\- Decidieron que fue suficiente por hoy mas temprano de lo acostumbrado – mencionó el Capitán.

\- Todas las naves, cesen la persecución y regresen a sus bases – ordenó Lisa desde el Tac net

Claudia se tomó unos segundos para pensar rascándose la cabeza

\- Nos atacan constantemente desde los últimos tres días. Me pregunto por que serán tan persistentes.

\- Y cada vez que lo hacen, nos obligan a alejarnos mas de la tierra – secundó Kim

\- Es cierto – dijo Sammy – Por que lo harán?

\- Capitán… estoy recibiendo unas lecturas muy extrañas – dijo Kim de pronto

\- Muéstramelas – dijo Gloval acercándose a ella

\- Estas son. Estoy recibiendo muchas pero no tengo idea de donde puedan provenir. – señaló Kim mientras el Capitán trataba de descifrarlos.

\- Yo si! – respondió Vanessa desde su consola – Parecen provenir de 16 grados fuera de nuestro curso actual desde la Base Sarah en Marte.

Lisa volteó rápidamente.

\- Estas segura de que recibes las lecturas correctas – preguntó con voz ansiosa, haciendo voltear a Claudia y el Capitán hacia ella.

\- Si – contestó Vanessa

El Capitán pensó por unos segundos.

\- Creí que esa base había sido abandonada hace años. Los últimos informes revelaban que el ataque había acabado con toda la vida existente así que no puede ser.- señaló el Capitán.

Las cinco se miraron pero Lisa fue la primera en preguntar:

\- Cree que aun haya sobrevivientes?

\- Pues no veo como pueda ser eso posible, pero la base es muy grande y supongo que se podría esperar cualquier cosa – contestó el Capitán con mirada sombría. No solo porque sospechaba de esas lecturas, sino que su primer oficial estaba mas que obviamente interesada en todo el asunto y eso podría retrasar su recuperación.

Fue a sentarse y Claudia tuvo a bien preguntar:

\- Señor, cree que valdría la pena asegurarnos?

\- Debe haber muchas cosas útiles que podamos usar. – contestó Gloval - Informe de daños?

\- No hubo ningún daño en la navegación, señor. – dijo Vanessa revisando su pantalla

\- Las batallas ya nos hicieron cambiar de curso de todos modos y podremos reabastecernos – caviló Gloval – Bien, cambien el curso y dirijámonos a Marte.

\- Si Señor. – contestaron las cinco al unísono.

Lisa respiró profundo. Era lo que había esperado durante todos estos años pero ahora que estaba ahí, tenia sentimientos encontrados.

Pasaron algunas horas antes de estar dentro de la atmosfera del Planeta rojo.

\- Permiso para enviar nave de reconocimiento Señor – dijo Lisa cuando estuvieron a suficiente distancia.

\- Concedido. Envía al Catseye- 2 y preparen a todos para el aterrizaje – ordenó a Lisa – Claudia… aterriza la nave a distancia prudente hasta recibir la información del Catseye. Una vez que estemos en tierra, envía los escuadrones de destroids para resguardar los camiones y todos los escuadrones aéreos en turno a patrullar y vigilar. No quiero sorpresas.

\- Si Capitán – dijo antes de comenzar a enviar las ordenes.

\- Y Comandante Hayes, necesito que vaya en una misión de reconocimiento. Prepárese a bajar a la Base – decidió el Capitán de ultimo momento.

Lisa pareció salir de balance y las otras chicas también. Por que la enviaba precisamente a ella?

\- Puede repetir eso Capitán?

\- Si no esta preparada para hacerlo, puedo enviar a alguien mas – dijo el Capitán – Claudia, comuníqueme con…

\- No! Acepto la misión! – interrumpió Lisa – Solo que… aun no se cual es.

\- Vaya a prepararse y la veré en la rampa de salida. Ahí le diré su misión. Estoy seguro de que la Teniente Grant podrá cubrir su puesto unos minutos.

\- Claro que si Capitán. – dijo Claudia alentando a su amiga con el brazo a ir a cambiarse.

Lisa solo los miró rápidamente antes de hacer una venia y salir casi corriendo a los vestidores por su traje.

\- Esta seguro de lo que hace Capitán? – preguntó Claudia en tono confidencial.

\- La verdad no. Pero algo bueno debe salir de todo esto.

Minutos mas tarde Lisa estaba siendo ayudada por dos cabos a revisar los niveles de oxigeno de su traje y terminaba de actualizar su computadora de bolsillo con los mapas de la base cuando el Capitán Gloval se le unió.

\- Capitán… - dijeron los tres haciendo una venia

\- Déjenme a solas con la Comandante Hayes. Yo le ayudare a terminar de prepararse.

Los dos cabos obedecieron rápidamente y Lisa se puso de espaldas a el. El le ayudo a ajustar las mangueras dejando el casco fuera por el momento.

\- Señor, cual es la misión?

\- Su misión será esclarecer la fuente de emisión de las señales y traer las ultimas bitácoras. – contestó – En realidad nadie sabe que paso dentro de esa base y…

\- Como dijo? Las noticias dijeron que fueron los Anti Un y el Almirante … - el semblante de ella cambio a una expresión de enojo - Mintieron! Eso es lo que paso, no es cierto? No hubo ningún ataque del Anti Un pero lo usaron de pretexto!

\- Tranquila Lisa. Cuando dije que no sabemos a ciencia cierta que pasó, hablo de que ni el Almirante lo sabe. Y creo que tanto usted, como yo, necesitamos la verdad. – le colocó el casco al traje y lo selló dejando fluir el oxigeno – Puede completar la misión?

La mirada decidida de Lisa le había confirmado su aceptación antes de preguntar y ella solo se dirigió con pasos enfadados hacia el jeep haciendo al Capitán fruncir el cuerpo temeroso del sermón que le esperaba por parte de ella cuando regresara pero que otra manera tenia de que ella pudiera cerrar ese capitulo de su vida?

Lisa llegó a la base con un nudo en la garganta. El Casco atenuaba un poco el ruido de los trabajadores que cargaban los camiones con todos los suministros que podían, por lo que ella se dirigió a la entrada. Había cristales rotos, papeles y polvo por todos lados por lo que entro aun con mas cautela.

\- Si hubiera alguien aquí, no estaría esto tan desordenado… - pensó mientras avanzaba hacia donde su computadora le indicaba que estaba la sala de control.

Paso por varios pasillos con puertas abiertas que revisó una a una, pero en todas era lo mismo. Desorden y polvo.

\- Esto esta desierto…

Cuando llegó a la Sala de control se tapó la cara con ambas manos por unos segundos. Los esqueletos de dos personas miembros de la primera expedición del Gobierno Unido que reconoció por el uniforme, se encontraban sentados en las dos sillas colocados como si estuvieran trabajando. Iba a correr a verificar, pero se paró en seco al recordar la misión del Capitán, por lo que aun en shock decidió reportarlo.

\- Aquí la … - tomo un respiro – Aquí la Comandante Hayes dentro de la sala de control a puente del SDF-1

\- Adelante Comandante – respondió Vanessa

\- Hay… dos… cuerpos uniformados sentados en las sillas… frente a las consolas…

\- Lisa. – interrumpió el Capitán – Enviare por ellos, pero necesito que se enfoque en su misión.

\- Si pero...

\- Nos será imposible identificarlos sin los datos que usted debe traernos – insistió – O regrese al puente y enviaré a alguien mas capacitado. Algún ruso o alemán que no se deje llevar por sentimentalismos...

El Capitán Gloval esperó la respuesta de Lisa sabiendo que la mejor forma de hacerla reaccionar, era picándole su orgullo Ingles.

\- No encontrara a nadie mejor que yo para esto Capitán. – fue la respuesta que todos escucharon en el puente

\- Bueno, me alegro escuchar eso. Ahora dígame. Que otra cosa ve?

Lisa hizo una pequeña oración mentalmente por las almas de esos dos hombres antes de dirigirse a la computadora.

\- Los datos arrojan que la computadora fue encendida desde aquí mismo hace tres días. – dijo – Pero es obvio que estas dos personas tienen mucho mas tiempo de… fallecidos. Estoy descargando la información que me pidió en mi computadora.

\- Bien. Claudia como van los suministros.

\- Estamos a punto de concluir y el servicio forense ya va en camino, Señor.

\- Ok. Claudia. Comandante Hayes, espere el transporte que va a recoger los cuerpos y regrese.

\- Si señor.

Lisa estuvo tentada a voltear los cuerpos, pero por protocolo solo se mordió un labio, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a tararear una canción de forma nerviosa. Bajó la mirada al suelo, y vio algo que le llamo la atención: Unas marcas de arrastre y unas pisadas que no había notado antes. Siguió el camino hacia el elevador principal. No había manchas de sangre. Era mas como si los cuerpos hubieran estado antes en alguna otra locación y hubieran sido movidos hacia esa sala para despistar. Estaba dentro del elevador cuando toda la base se sacudió violentamente azotándola contra una de las paredes que contenía los niveles, presionando sin intención uno de ellos.

\- Aquí la Comandante Hayes, sdf1 responda. Que fue eso?

Su única respuesta fue algo como estática y el elevador comenzó a moverse hacia abajo, y Lisa desesperada comenzó a tocar los botones de alto, pero sin ninguna reacción.

\- Solo esto me faltaba… - susurro.

El elevador se detuvo a la mitad y un simple instinto la hizo salir de ahí y seguir por el pasillo. Todas las puertas estaban cerradas excepto una y la iba a pasar por alto, cuando de reojo vio el nombre empolvado en la puerta: RIBER.

\- Riber? – entro a la habitación como si tuviera miedo de encontrar algo, pero se encontraba vacía. Ordenada tal como a el le gustaba, con mas libros en el escritorio que otra cosa.

Se sentoo frente al escritorio y miró a su alrededor tosiendo un poco en el proceso, como si algo se hubiera atorado en su garganta. Abrió algunos libros, algunas notas y un marco de fotografías vacío.

\- Tardé en cumplirte la promesa, pero aquí estoy amor mío – dijo mientras abrazaba uno de sus cuadernos.

La estática comenzó a ceder en su sistema.

\- Comandante Hayes, responda!.

\- Aquí la Comandante Hayes.

\- Lisa, donde estabas? Necesitamos que hagas estallar la base! Estamos en problemas muy serios! – gritó Claudia

\- Que?

\- Si no lo haces, todos moriremos. – recalcó su amiga.

\- Comandante Hayes, nuestras lecturas nos informan que el reactor del cañón réflex usado hace años, aun funciona. – interrumpió el Capitán Gloval – Debe sobrecargarlo para que estalle y podamos salir de la trampa anti gravitacional que nos pusieron. La vida de 77 mil personas dependen de ello.

Lisa miró a su alrededor. Ella estaba justo donde había deseado estar los últimos años y ahora tenia que decidir entre quedarse ahí o salvar a toda una ciudad, donde su mejor amiga, su padrino y Ricardo Mockingbird entre otros Vivian y dependían de ella en ese momento..

No lo pensó mucho. La actitud de servicio que llevaba escrito en su ADN y las ganas de no defraudar a Gloval y a su madre pudieron mas que sus ganas de quedarse ahí.

\- Mándenme las coordenadas de donde esta el reactor.

\- Enseguida.

Con los ojos algo acuosos y tosiendo de nuevo, corrió al closet para buscar la mochila oficial y meter algunas cosas pequeñas que encontró a la vista antes de darle una rápida ultima mirada a la habitación y regresar corriendo al elevador para seguir las instrucciones del puente.

Una vez sobre cargado el reactor, volvió a subir para salir de la base.

\- Cinco minutos para detonación – se escuchaba la alarma mientras ella corría y la batalla hacia que de vez en cuando toda la base temblara.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta hacia el jeep, cuando vio que algo se movía angustiado cerca de las consolas. Con las vibraciones de los estallidos fuera de la base, varias de las pantallas habían caído, y uno de los forenses se tomaba la garganta a pesar de que ya no estaban los cuerpos. Estaba el solo.

Lisa corrió hacia el y se dio cuenta que una de las mangueras de oxigeno del traje de el, se había zafado por alguna razón, haciendo que se quedara sin oxigeno rápidamente y comenzara a asfixiarse. Además una de las pantallas había caído sobre su pierna y la tenia visiblemente rota creando una doble desesperación para el.

\- Tranquilo. Estará Bien – le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo. – SDF1 responda. Hay un herido.

La respuesta de nuevo solo fue estática. Y sabia que no quedaba mucho tiempo al forense.

\- Lisa sal de ahí! Te quedan 3 minutos para que estalle todo el lugar! – gritó Claudia angustiada recibiendo solo estática.

\- Envíen al Skull por ella – ordenó el Capitán Gloval – Tal vez esta herida.

Lisa se pasó la mochila al frente, quitó su manguera previa inhalación profunda y la conectó al traje del herido, quien comenzó a respirar mas normalmente pero para sorpresa de Lisa, sus propios niveles del tanque de oxigeno, según la computadora, ya eran peligrosamente bajos. Logró lanzar su localización por pulsos y le hizo señales al forense para que inhalara e hiciera de nuevo el cambio de manguera y el resistiera unos segundos sin respirar mientras ella volvía a inhalar profundo y regresarle la manguera.

\- Un minuto para la detonación – se escuchó en la alarma y Lisa estaba cerrando los ojos tanto por el agotamiento emocional que le había provocado todo eso como por el bajo nivel de oxigeno cuando la pared que daba al jeep estalló.

\- Comandante Hayes! Tenemos que salir de aquí! – gritó Rick a través del casco en modalidad de guardián con uno de los brazos saliendo humo..

Lisa acertó a abrir los ojos y señalar al herido, quien también ya estaba con los ojos casi cerrados.

\- No hay tiempo! Solo tengo un brazo funcional. Tiene que venir conmigo Comandante!

Lisa le quitó la manguera de oxigeno al Forense después de hacerlo respirar y dijo a través de su casco.

\- Primero Herido… cero oxigeno… - sus ojos se cerraban sin remedio - ningún… hombre… queda… atrás.

Fue lo ultimo que supo antes que la obscuridad la reclamara.


	18. Capitulo 17

El pasillo de la sala de emergencias estaba tan silenciosa como una tumba. Claudia se abrazaba de Roy escondiendo su cara en su torso mientras rezaba con fervor. Rick estaba sentado junto a ellos sin hablar tratando de descifrar lo que en realidad había pasado horas antes.

Después de ver caer a Lisa y sin tener tiempo que perder, con un solo brazo del guardián, tomó a los dos y salió de ahí a toda velocidad llegando a entrar al sdf-1, a una pista cerrada pocos segundos después sabiendo que el tiempo para ellos dos era demasiado poco. Casi saltó antes de que su VT se detuviera por completo para poder prestarles auxilio a pesar de que las ambulancias ya los estaban esperando y corrió hacia donde Lisa, pues de los dos era la que no se estaba moviendo a diferencia del forense que estaba tosiendo. Le arrancó el casco y comenzó a darle RCP y respiración de boca a boca, solo que su cuerpo reaccionó de una forma que no esperaba cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella. A pesar de esto, el siguió su labor ignorando la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones achacándoselo a la adrenalina y cuando sintió que ella tuvo una reacción positiva, la tomó en brazos y llevó hasta la ambulancia que ya abría sus puertas y tan pronto la depositó en la camilla salió corriendo hacia el hospital.

\- Roy… que significa ningún hombre queda atrás? – preguntó – Es alguna regla o algo?

\- No Rick, es mas bien una cuestión de honor entre miembros de la milicia. Significa que, en lo posible, si uno de tus compañeros esta herido o es capturado, se debe hacer todo lo posible por recuperarlos y traerlos junto a sus compañeros. En algunos casos, incluso si es MIA, su cuerpo debe ser traído a casa y entregado a sus familiares. Comprendes Rick?

Rick asintió al mismo tiempo que los médicos abrían la puerta de la habitación donde tenían a Lisa haciendo que los tres se levantaran de inmediato.

\- La Comandante Hayes fue traída justo a tiempo – dijo el medico en jefe haciendo respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo a los tres – Pero la mantendremos en observación esta noche para descartar cualquier secuela.

\- Podemos verla? – preguntó Claudia ansiosa

\- Solo unos minutos. La tenemos bajo un sedante para evitar que se sienta bien y salga corriendo de nuevo al trabajo. Ordenes del Capitán Gloval. Despertara en una hora.

La forma en la que el medico dijo esto ultimo, hizo sonreír a Claudia.

\- Si… es lo mas probable que hubiera pasado. Gracias doctor.

El medico salió para seguir a sus compañeros y Roy y Claudia entraron. Claudia corrió a tomarle la mano a su amiga, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y tenia un semblante tranquilo.

\- Te prohíbo que te hieran Roy. No me gustaría verte así. – dijo Claudia en voz baja

\- Nadie nunca me ha tocado siquiera, pero como no quiero verte angustiada, te prometo cuidarme – Vio a Lisa un momento – Ya supieron que fue lo que paso?

\- Eso es lo que esta haciendo el Capitán Gloval. Seguro nos dirá en su momento. – respondió Claudia quitándole a Lisa unos cabellos de la cara.

Rick entró en ese momento con un semblante sombrío:

\- Había otro herido. Ella le estaba pasando su oxigeno cuando yo llegué.

\- Como dices? Cual otro herido? No tengo ningún reporte de eso – respondió Claudia sorprendida

\- Le dije que nos fuéramos pero ella dijo que ningún hombre queda atrás – dijo Rick en voz baja – Confieso que por un momento pensé en solo cumplir la orden de Roy y llevármela a ella…

\- Pero afortunadamente hiciste lo correcto y trajiste a los dos – contesto Roy – Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Rick se sonrojo un poco.

\- Bueno, la princesa Hayes dormirá profundamente así que dejémosla descansar. – dijo Claudia – Iré por algunos enseres personales y un cambio de ropa para ella y ver como esta ese otro herido.

\- Te acompaño querida. – dijo Roy – Rick?

\- Si… yo también tengo que irme. iré a la ciudad a… relajarme – contestó sin en realidad saber a donde ir.

Los tres abandonaron la habitación por el momento, con la idea de regresar mas tarde.

El Capitán Gloval entró a la zona de laboratorios donde Lang trabajaba con la computadora de mano de Lisa.

\- Ah! Capitán. Ya estoy descargando los datos a nuestra computadora – dijo Lang – Como esta Hayes?

\- Afortunadamente tendremos Lisa para rato – contestó Gloval – Ya pudieron identificar los cuerpos?

\- Estamos en eso. La computadora esta buscando la información. Mientras tanto, ya verificamos el tanque tanto de ella como de el y supimos que fue lo que sucedió.

\- Estoy ansioso por saberlo.

Lang lo llevó a una mesa de examinación.

\- Este es el uniforme del forense. Al parecer, un objeto pesado cayó sobre su manguera de alimentación cortándola en dos mire - dijo mostrándole el corte justo por arriba de la rosca de seguridad – por eso se quedó sin aire rápidamente.

\- Algo así fue lo que el forense reportó.

\- En cuanto a la Comandante Hayes, la fisura fue en el tanque como puede verse aquí – dijo señalando el problema – al parecer producto de una abolladura.

\- Como si lo hubieran golpeado?

\- Si, aunque también pudo ser que se recargó en algo puntiagudo sin saberlo y por eso la fisura dejo salir el oxigeno lento pero seguro. Los Cascos mantuvieron su hermetismo para que la atmosfera marciana no los afectara, pero sin oxigeno casi mueren.

\- Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme que eso hubiera pasado – Murmuró el Capitán Gloval.

La computadora hizo un sonido advirtiendo que había encontrado lo que buscaban. Tanto el capitán como Lang veían los nombres de los candidatos con sorpresa.

\- Esto no lo esperaba en absoluto. Tendremos alguna información de que fue lo que paso?

\- Hay una comunicación en la bandeja de salida que aparentemente no pudo ser enviada. – dijo Lang

\- Ábrala.

El Dr. Lang abrió el archivo y la borrosa imagen de un joven en uniforme, conocido por ambos apareció en la pantalla:

\- Almirante Hayes, no se si pudo recibir nuestro reporte anterior, y si así fue, usted sabe que hemos solamente postergado lo inevitable. Antes de que el arma réflex destruyera la nave alienígena que nos atacó, nuestros sensores detectaron que la nave emitía una especie de señal de auxilio. Haciendo unos cálculos rápidos, le tomara años a una señal común tan solo llegar al siguiente sistema solar, pero ahora el tiempo esta corriendo antes de que mas alienígenas vengan a buscar el sdf-1. Hemos conseguido algo de tiempo, así que ojala el ejercito lo utilice sabiamente. En cuanto a la Base, los sistemas de soporte de vida han sido destruidos por completo y las provisiones de sobrevivencia de emergencia restantes se agotaran mucho antes de que llegue a nosotros una nave de rescate.

\- Almirante, se que hemos tenido problemas antes, pero por favor, dígale a Lisa que haga caso a su corazón y que encuentre la felicidad en su vida… - su voz se quebró – Porque yo siempre la amare. Karl Riber fuera.

Todos los que estaban en el laboratorio voltearon hacia sus superiores al ver que ambos se habían quedado en silencio y a punto de quebrarse.

\- La bitácora… quiero ver las ultimas entradas.

\- Si Capitán.

Al terminar de leerlas el Capitán tuvo que sentarse. Todos esos años se había culpado por no regresar, pero lo cierto era, que aunque lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Todos los miembros de la base Sarah habían perecido en el Oberth bajo el ataque Zentraedi, cuatro años antes del ataque a ciudad Macross. Esos dos personajes, El Coronel Rodríguez y Karl Riber, a costa de su vida habían dado a la tierra 4 años mas de paz, tiempo suficiente para que pudieran terminar el SDF-1.

\- Creo… que esta es información vital que debemos enviar al Almirante Hayes, Capitán.

\- También lo creo, pero aun no estamos lo suficientemente cerca para que le llegue nuestra señal – dijo Gloval

\- Me permite sugerir algo?

\- Desde luego.

\- Creo que los dos merecen un funeral con honores al ser héroes. – dijo Lang – Hay por lo menos una persona aparte de nosotros que merece saber todo esto dentro de esta nave, sobre todo después de todo por lo que paso hace unas horas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con usted Emil – dijo el Capitán – Hagámoslo tres días a partir de hoy para darnos tiempo a prepararlo y prepararla a ella. No será algo fácil. Regreso ahora al puente. Envíeme toda la información a mi correo por favor.

\- Si Capitán.

Gloval se dirigió al puente mas tranquilo. El universo había contestado sus oraciones y esperaba que esto pudiera devolverle la paz a Lisa y esta volviera a sonreír como antes.

Rick había ido a la ciudad para calmarse un poco y ver las tiendas. Minmai había dejado muy claro cuando lo invitó a su fiesta de dulces 16 que iba a querer un regalo de su parte, y entre mas costoso, mejor. Rick sin embargo camino por el boulevard viendo las tiendas con las manos en los bolsillos. Prácticamente había estado muy cerca también de haber muerto con el estallido de la Base, pero esta vez no había temblado de miedo, sino que su cabeza fría solo había pensado en rescatar a esas dos personas y salir de ahí con vida y a tiempo para ayudarlos. Para colmo, Roy le había dicho que Minmai había invitado a todo el escuadrón, no solo a el, y eso lo hizo enfurecer. De no ser porque era tan bonita…

\- Cuando mi vida se volvió tan complicada? Ah si. Cuando acepté la invitación de Roy a la inauguración del SDF-1. Mejor vuelvo a las barracas a descansar. No es como que Bella hubiera aparecido hoy o que Minmai quiera salir a pasear.

Sus pasos lo llevaron de regreso, pero al pasar por el hospital algo lo hizo desviarse de nuevo. Caminó hacia la sala de urgencias y vio la habitación vacía por lo que regresó a la recepción.

\- Disculpe señorita, y la Paciente de urgencias?

\- La Comandante Hayes tan pronto despertó, fue transferida a la habitación 2. – dijo la enfermera – por el pasillo a la derecha.

\- Gracias.

Rick camino despacio. Escuchó voces y risas y decidió tocar la puerta.

\- Adelante – se escuchó

Rick abrió la puerta y lo que vio no lo esperaba: el Capitán vestido ya de civil con unos jeans y un suéter amarillo paja, frente a una niña sonriente de cabello miel y ojos verdes con el cabello largo y suelto cayendo a ambos lados de su cara. Su camisón de encaje de manga larga, llegaba hasta el cuello con varios sets de olanes que la hacían parecer una valiosa y antigua muñeca de porcelana.

\- Lo siento, creo que me equivoque de habitación y…

\- Ahhh… el héroe del momento llegó – dijo Lisa aun sonriendo

\- Co… Comandante Hayes? Yo… este…

\- Pase Hunter, estoy seguro que Lisa deseara agradecerle lo que hizo por ella – intervino el Capitán

\- Es cierto. Acércate Hunter – dijo Lisa señalando un espacio que Rick ocupó – Quiero agradecerle que salvara al Forense y que comprendiera lo importante que era para mi que lo hiciera.

Tanto el Capitán como Rick la miraron extrañados. Rick se sonrojo un poco ante una sonrisa que no estaba acostumbrado a ver y que ciertamente le quedaba muy bien.

\- Gracias a usted por ensenarme una valiosa lección, Comandante – respondió – Ya se siente mejor?

\- Si Hunter. A partir de mañana ya volveré a ser su peor pesadilla. – contestó Lisa – Así que…

\- No exactamente Lisa. En realidad, solo regresaras dentro de 4 días – dijo Gloval suspirando.

\- Que? Por que? – preguntó Lisa – El medico dijo que me iba a dar de alta, verdad?

Gloval volteó a ver a Hunter.

\- Tal vez, no quiera ver esto Hunter. Es necesario que descanse bien para reponer fuerzas por las batallas que libro hoy.

\- Ver que Henry? Que me estas ocultando? – volvió a preguntar Lisa

Gloval le tomó ambas manos.

\- Ya… pudimos identificar a las dos personas que encontraste – dijo con suavidad y necesito que seas fuerte.

Rick no sabia lo que estaba pasando pero el semblante en la cara de la Comandante Hayes se volvió temerosa y las manos le temblaban.

\- No… - susurró aferrándose a las manos del Capitán.

\- Lisa…

\- No había mas cuerpos… - dijo con la voz quebrada – Solo estaban ellos dos… por que? Se suponía que habían abordado el Oberth… con sus compañeros…

El Capitán le explicó brevemente a Lisa y ella solo asentía tratando de entender. Rick estaba indeciso entre quedarse o salir. Era la segunda faceta diferente que le conocía a la comadreja en menos de doce horas. Entonces si era humana y no un robot?

El altavoz comenzó a vocear al Capitán y este se levantó.

\- Debe ser que el Dr. Lang encontró algo importante. – dijo.

\- Vaya sin cuidado Capitán y… gracias. – dijo Lisa con suavidad

El Capitán asintió y salió al pasillo. Rick volteó a ver a Lisa para despedirse también y la vio con la cabeza agachada sin hacer ningún ruido.

\- Comandante…

Lisa salió de la cama sin decir nada, se arrancó los monitores y se echo a correr a una velocidad que no esperaba Rick saliendo al pasillo y desapareciendo en las escaleras.

\- Oiga a donde va? Espere! – dijo echando a correr tras ella.

Lisa siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a donde sabia que tenían la morgue. Sorprendentemente, nadie la detuvo ni siquiera cuando entró a la sala de los congeladores, buscó un nombre y cuando encontró lo que buscaba se echo sobre el a llorar desesperada. Lloraba lo que no hizo en la muerte de su madre, lo que no pudo hacer en su momento con Karl cuatro años atrás y con ello desechaba todo el dolor y resentimiento hacia todos, que traía guardado desde entonces.

Rick desde el umbral solo la observaba y al comprender que estaba fuera de lugar ahí, solo acertó a quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme que aun llevaba puesto y colocársela en los hombros antes de llamar por teléfono a Roy para que el y Claudia vinieran a acompañarla.


	19. Capitulo 18

Rick llegó de su turno, prendió la computadora por simple costumbre, pero cambio de parecer y simplemente se dejo caer sobre su cama con la vista hacia el techo y las manos en la nuca. Por primera vez desde que se enlisto, no hubo ningún enfrentamiento con los zentraedi, pero si una guardia de honor y una ceremonia luctuosa para las dos personas fallecidas dentro de la base Sarah y se incluyó también todos los caídos en combate hasta ahora, y habiendo sido el evento transmitido por todos los canales, todos los pilotos habían podido asistir desde el aire.

Todo el alto mando a bordo del SDF-1 había estado presente en la ceremonia de homenaje a esos dos héroes de los que el no sabia nada pero parecía que habían hecho algo muy importante, pues toda la ciudad se congregó ahí en completo silencio mientras el capitán decía unas emotivas palabras que hizo que a todos los que estaban volando en ese momento hizo que se les hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Un poco mas conmovedor había sido ver a la comandante Hayes vestida de civil, de negro y recibiendo junto al Dr. Emil Lang y perfectamente doblada, una bandera representativa de la RDF. Lisa se veía algo cansada, pero su postura rígida era la misma de siempre.

\- No entiendo nada. – dijo cerrando los ojos – Son muchos los que han caído y hasta ahora se hace esta ceremonia. Si me muero, me harán una igual? O como se va a manejar esto?

Un bip en la computadora le hizo voltear. Una luz verde parpadeaba y curioso, pensando que era un mensaje de Minmai, se levantó a revisar.

Para su sorpresa, Facecross estaba abierto pero tenia algo nuevo: una luz verde parpadeaba junto al contacto que estaba usando al mismo tiempo la red social y sonrió al ver que era la cuenta de Bella. Rápidamente se sentoo a escribirle.

\- Hey Bella! Sigues viva!

Tamborileo sus dedos impacientemente sobre el teclado esperando a que contestara.

\- Hola Ricardouuuuuu

\- Buaaaaa ya no me dices polluelo? Que te hice?

\- lo siento. Han sido días infernales para mi.

\- Pero, como esta tu salud? Mejorando? Mira que recé mucho para que eso pasara.

\- Que tierno. No sabia que eras religioso.

\- Bueno, mi mama siempre me llevaba a la iglesia los domingos y mi papa siempre nos encomendaba antes de salir a trabajar.

\- Te entiendo. Algo así pasaba en mi familia. Y gracias. Me siento algo mejor aunque, todos me dicen que debo descansar mas...

\- Así que estas agotada? Supongo que en tu posición no les piden que estén en buena condición física.

\- Te equivocas.

\- Oye… viste la ceremonia de hoy?

\- Si y tu?

\- También. Muy conmovedora aunque nunca he entendido por que entregan esas banderas.

\- Bueno, en realidad la RDF no tiene una ceremonia especifica para homenajear a los caídos. La humanidad se ha vuelto algo fría en ese aspecto después de la ultima guerra, pero el Capitán Gloval decidió que se hiciera algo similar al que se hacia en los Estados Unidos. O al menos la adaptación de los 12 dobleces pues los cañonazos podría acarrearnos problemas con los enemigos y tampoco hay trompetas para tocar el Taps.

\- Yo recuerdo que solo vi 10 dobleces.

\- Cada uno de los 12 dobleces de la bandera tiene un sentido. El primer doblez es el símbolo de la vida. El segundo es la creencia en la vida eterna. El tercero se hace en honor y recuerdo de los veteranos que dejaron las filas. El cuarto representa nuestra naturaleza débil. El quinto es un tributo al estado que sirves. El sexto es para el lugar en el que nuestro corazón yace. Es con nuestro corazón que le prometemos nuestra alianza a la causa. El séptimo es un tributo a las fuerzas armadas. El octavo es un tributo a los nuevos miembros que entraron en el valle de sombras de la muerte. El noveno es un tributo a la femineidad para honrar a nuestras madres y El décimo es un tributo al padre, porque él también ha dado sus hijos e hijas para la defensa del mundo. El décimo primero, a los ojos de los ciudadanos judíos, representa la porción baja del sello del Rey David y del Rey Salomón y El décimo segundo, a los ojos de los ciudadanos cristianos, representa el emblema de la eternidad. Sin embargo, la RDF decidió eliminar estos últimos dos, pues podría ser ofensivo para los practicantes de otras religiones.

\- Wow. Sabes mucho sobre eso verdad?.

\- Un poco. No viene en el manual si a eso te refieres.

\- Donde has estado? Ya había pensado que no querías hablar conmigo, que te había hecho algo…

\- No, tranquilo… De hecho, a escondidas del medico, revisaba tus mensajes diariamente.

\- De verdad?

\- Si.

\- Espero que no hayas pensado que había estado acosándote pero…

\- No te preocupes. Me alegraban el día sabes? Como cuando te sientes muy sola en el mundo a pesar de estar rodeada de gente y alguien, que esperas sea sincero, siempre esta ahí para ti. Olvídalo. Tonterías mías de gente enferma supongo. Y tu como vas con tu chica?

\- Ay!

\- Ups… dije algo malo?

\- No, es solo que mañana es su cumpleaños y no se que regalarle. He recorrido algunas tiendas pero solo escucho su voz pidiéndome algo muy caro, brillante y de marca y yo soy de gustos mas sencillos.

\- Ya en serio polluelo. Te gusta tanto? O que le ves?

\- Pues es hermosa… y … y…

\- Hombres. Ok. Tiene buen trasero y cara bonita. Tiene buen trabajo?

\- Pues… aun esta en la escuela y le ayuda a su familia en el negocio familiar.

\- Te escucha cuando necesitas desahogarte?

\- Yo diría que mas bien es al revés.

\- Te hace pensar que eres una persona muy importante en su vida?

\- Ya me deprimí…

\- Lo siento. Supongo que no soy muy buena en esto.

\- Bella, no digas eso. Te has vuelto mi amiga y confidente y te extrañé mucho. Todo lo que me dices en el fondo ya lo se. No se que es lo que tiene ella que me atrae tanto si realmente no me da nada. No deja ni que la tome de la mano so pretexto que alguien le vaya a decir el chisme a la familia. Mucho menos la he besado.

\- En serio? Tal vez deberías hacerlo. Un beso dice muchas cosas. A veces incluso te aclara situaciones que tu ni te habías imaginado.

\- De verdad? Una vez hace mucho estuvimos muy cerca pero nos interrumpieron y a mi me da un poco de… pena por su edad…

La leyenda de "le queda un minuto" comenzó a aparecer en la pantalla y ambos comenzaron a escribir, pero no pudieron enviarlo antes de que facecross se desconectara.

Sin embargo Rick se quedo pensando en lo ultimo que había dicho Bella. Besar a Min May. El si quería hacerlo pero, seria correcto? Apenas cumpliría 16 al día siguiente y no es como que el tuviera mucha experiencia. De hecho solo había juntado sus labios con otra persona y de solo pensar en eso le dolía la cabeza. Un beso con Minmai debería sentirse en la gloria en comparación con esa "horrible experiencia" anterior. Y si le robaba un beso durante la fiesta de mañana?

Al día siguiente Lisa entró al puente para encontrarse con unas compañeras que solo la miraban de reojo sin saber como acercarse a ella. Solo Claudia conocía.

\- Buenos días

\- Buenos días Comandante Hayes – respondieron las tres bunnies

\- El Capitán no ha llegado Claudia? Que extraño – dijo mientras comenzaba a revisar los controles.

\- El Capitán esta en una junta importante con todos los lideres de escuadrón – respondió la morena mientras acomodaba el listón negro del brazo de su amiga – Quieres platicar un rato después del turno?

\- Si no te ocupa Roy… - contestó Lisa

\- Y si vamos a comer las cinco a ese restaurante chino que tanto alaba Roy? – preguntó Claudia

Las tres automáticamente voltearon.

\- Si! Vamos! – exclamó Sammy

\- Yo tampoco he ido – intervino Vanessa

\- Dicen que es muy concurrido por los pilotos. – dijo Kim – Podríamos ir a ver si encontramos a alguno que nos invite la cuenta.

Tanto Claudia como Lisa solo rolaron los ojos. Esas tres no iban a aprender.

Unas horas mas tarde, una de las asistentes entregó una lista a Lisa con el nombre de las personas que habían sido ascendidas y la asignación de los nuevos reclutas a los escuadrones. Lisa la miró, aprobó y comenzó a hacer las rectificaciones necesarias en su computadora, junto con la asignación de vt's. Le pasó la hoja a Claudia mientras lo hacia y esta lo leyó:

\- Así que finalmente ascendieron a Hunter eh? – dijo – Que opinas de eso?

\- No me sorprende. – Contestó Lisa restándole importancia – Tal vez no nos llevemos bien, pero obedece a Roy, ha mejorado mucho sus habilidades como piloto, y ha salvado varias vidas.

\- Y la medalla al valor fue por rescatarte?

\- No. Esa se la di yo por usar su sentido común y rescatar a un herido. – respondió – el teniente Prescott se salvo gracias a eso y le estoy muy agradecida.

\- Me das dolor de cabeza Lisa. – dijo Claudia – Solo espero que ahora que es líder de grupo aprenda a comportarse para contigo.

\- Lo dudo, pero si puedo decirte que me tiene sin cuidado – aclaró Lisa – Tengo problemas mucho mas grandes y si no se alinea, siempre puedo quitarle el grupo o mandarlo a encuartelar.

\- Que miedo – bromeó Claudia haciéndole una señal a las otras chicas para regresar a su trabajo antes de que Lisa las descubriera.

Al terminar el turno, Lisa pidió uno de los jeeps con chofer para ir con las chicas al restaurante. Claudia verificó que el humor de Lisa estuviera lo suficientemente saludable como para estar en publico, alegrándose de ver que contrario a lo que ella esperaba, estaba de buenas.

\- Finalmente, que código de color le diste al grupo de Hunter, Lisa – preguntó Kim desde el asiento trasero

\- Del "teniente" Hunter? - corrigió Lisa

\- Ups… si jiji – dijo Kim rascándose la nuca – Tardare en acostumbrarme

\- Bermellón. Le asignaron al Cabo Sterling y al Cabo Dixon. Muy buenas promedio entre los tres. – aclaró mientras daba instrucciones al chofer de a donde dirigirse

\- Y están guapos? – preguntó Sammy a Vanessa

\- No los he visto. Son nuevos reclutas. – respondió Vanessa – Kim, tu los has visto?

\- Por todos los cielos chicas! – intervino Lisa - Podrian dejar al menos una hora sin pensar con sus hormonas?

\- Lisa tiene razón, Sammy. No deberían preguntar eso si ya saben que su jefa inmediata, la Teniente Grant, les envió las fichas de los nuevos reclutas con todo y fotos para que escojan a sus nuevas victimas. – dijo Claudia en tono de regaño

\- Claudia! – exclamó Lisa escandalizada mientras las tres comenzaban a vitorear a la morena y esta se encogía de hombros.

\- Oh vamos! No es como que tengan mucha oportunidad de conocer chicos nuevos cuando las tenemos trabajando extra porque nuestra primer oficial se tomó unos días de descanso obligatorio – respondió Claudia guiñándole el ojo mientras Lisa se volteaba indignada

\- Los repondré con mis descansos. – se defendió.

Claudia no pudo seguir discutiendo porque el jeep se detuvo frente a la puerta estilo oriental del restaurante chino. El sargento encargado de llevarlas, les abrió la puerta y ayudó a bajar.

\- Así que este es el famoso restaurante – dijo Lisa – Se ve abarrotado.

Claudia volteo y vio una fila de pilotos queriendo entrar curiosear en bola lo que sucedía ahí dentro y decidió abrirse paso como si estuviera en el metro.

\- Permiso, permiso, las damas tenemos prioridad – dijo en voz suficientemente alta para que le abrieran paso, a lo que la mayoría respondió haciéndolo al reconocerla como la pareja del Comandante Fokker.

Las otras cuatro chicas la siguieron detrás para ponerse al frente de todo el grupo y ver cual era el motivo por el que había tanto alboroto y las cinco quedaron algo asombradas por escuchar la melodiosa voz del Cabo Sterling cantándole a una chica vestida con un traje oriental rojo largo hasta los tobillos y dos chongos como peinado que lo miraba extasiada.

\- Y ese señoritas, es uno de los miembros del nuevo grupo del teniente Hunter – susurro Claudia a las chicas, quienes ya se les veía en la mirada que estaban analizando la situación para ver como se presentaban ellas mismas.

Pero la mirada de Lisa pasó de el chico peliazul de voz hermosa a la de Rick Hunter con una expresión de enojo en su cara que le sorprendió. No era la cara de un chiquillo enojado por haber sido reganado por su superior, sino de una molestia salida de lo mas hondo. Miraba a la chica y al peliazul con una mirada penetrante y a la vez de impotencia.

Claudia de nuevo le susurró al oído a Lisa.

\- Parece que Rick se puso celoso, no?

\- Celoso? – pregunto Lisa intrigada – De quien?

\- La chica de los chonguitos es algo así como su "amor platónico" según me dice Roy – siguió Claudia – Y yo no se ustedes pero tengo hambre.

\- Si! Vamos a sentarnos con ellos – exclamó Sammy jalando a Vanessa quien a su vez jalo a Kim

\- No creo que seamos bien recibidas ahí – dijo Lisa antes de ser tomada por Claudia de la muñeca para dirigirse a la mesa donde Ben y Rick esperaban a que el acto de Max terminara.

Rick solo volteo la mirada cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ben levantarse para cederles el asiento. Se levantó como resorte pero Lisa solo le dirigió una sonrisa tranquila y movió su mano en un ademan para que volviera a sentarse.

\- Lo… lo siento Comandante, no la había visto. Como se encuentra? – preguntó tratando de distraerse.

\- Mucho mejor, Hunter. Gracias – dijo Lisa pidiéndole el menú en silencio a Claudia – Y… cual es la especialidad del lugar?

\- El chow mein, pero desgraciadamente, la única mesera esta babeando por Max – dijo Rick en tono de rencor cerrando los puños mientras lo decía.

Lisa se tapó la cara con el menú para que no vieran que observaba unos minutos a los personajes a los que se refería Rick.

\- Y… si distraigo a Sterling, cree que pueda ir hacia ella para pedir en privado una especialidad para cada una de nosotras? – dijo haciendo como que leía el menú - Estoy segura de que podrá mover sus influencias para que sean unos platos deliciosos.

Los ojos de Rick brillaron cuando asintió. Lisa volvió a sonreír y le dijo algo a Sammy que hizo que las tres bunnies se levantaran y corrieran a hacerle coro a Max, lo que hizo que este volteara a verlas a ellas, les guiñara un ojo y al ya no ser el centro de atención, Min May, con un mohín de fastidio, regresara a las mesas para ser interceptada por Rick.

\- Uhhh… Min May… me permites un minuto en la cocina? – preguntó Rick algo sonrojado

\- Claro Rick! Ya encontraste mi regalo? – dijo liderando

\- No, ya te dije que lo deje en las barracas. Mañana te lo doy

\- Como pudiste olvidar algo tan importante en tu habitación Rick – dijo abriendo las puertas de la cocina

\- Mientras platicamos… puedes pedir 7 ordenes de chow mein? Son para mis superiores y es la primera vez que vienen. – dijo Rick a lo que el tío de Minmai, que estaba cerca, solo le hizo una señal de entendido.

Los dejo solos en el pasillo y Min May abrazó la charola.

\- Que querías decirme Rick? – pregunto curiosa

\- Pues… Quería preguntarte si… - El color le subio a la cara – Si yo pudiera…

Minmai movió su cabeza atenta, pero un grupo de pilotos que recién se acomodaban en la mesa comenzó a gritar para llamar su atención:

\- Hey! Minmai! Donde esta la cumpleañera? Le traemos regalos!

\- Ya voy! – gritó antes de darle a Rick un beso en la mejilla – Por que no te unes con tus amigos en la mesa y les llevo sus fideos? Ah y también una jarra de te?

\- Si gracias pero…

\- Tengo mesas por atender. Podemos hablar de esto mas tarde. – dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia donde los pilotos comenzaron a darle regalos y Rick solo bajaba la cabeza recriminándose el ser tan cobarde de ni siquiera poder pedirle un beso.

Todos en la mesa notaron la expresión seria de Rick cuando se sentaron a la mesa, pero siguieron con su conversación:

\- Pues yo creo que es una excelente idea para romper el hielo – exclamó Ben – Podría hasta disfrazarme de capitán Gloval

\- Jajaja creo que te encuartelarían de hacerlo amigo – se burló Max

\- Solo a ustedes se les ocurriría hacer esa fiesta en una situación como esta – dijo Lisa

\- Oh vamos Lisa! Sera divertido – recalcó Vanessa – Además, hay suficiente tiempo para planear la mejor fiesta del SDF-1.

\- Bueno, no cuenten conmigo – dijo mirando hacia las demás mesas.

Claudia roló los ojos y comenzó a bromear con las chicas respecto a los trajes que se pondrían. Rick intentaba seguir la conversación pero se había perdido detalles importantes. Max disfrutaba la atención de Sammy y de Kim y cuando los tíos de Minmai trajeron los fideos, pero la alarma que alertaba de un ataque inminente interrumpió el momento justo cuando sacaron el pastel de cumpleaños de Minmai, dejando el restaurante desierto para todos ir a cumplir con su deber. Ya habria tiempo mas tarde de besar a Min May para comprobar la teoría de Bella.


	20. Capitulo 19

Dos semanas mas tarde…

Lisa llegó a su barraca agotada. Era el segundo día consecutivo en el que doblaba turno, y sus pies la estaban matando. Se quitó los zapatos, se puso sus pantuflas de peluche rosas y prendió la cafetera. No había tampoco alcanzado a llegar a la ultima entrega de raciones en la cafetería así que abrió una de las sopas instantáneas que tenia de emergencia y espero a que el agua hirviera.

\- Lo primero que haré llegando a casa, será tomar unas vacaciones… - dijo en voz alta antes de meterse a bañar – Si no me encuartelan claro.

Salió enredada en su toalla secándose el cabello y preparó su sopa dejándola junto al teclado de su computadora, fue por una botella de agua y se sentoo frente a ella. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontró 24 mensajes de Ricardo.

\- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa te llegó la invitación?

\- Bella

\- Bella

\- De nuevo trabajando mucho?

\- Te vas a enfermar.

\- Bella

\- Bella

\- Bella

\- Estas ahí?

\- Bella

\- Bella

\- Bella

\- Vas a ir?

\- Contéstame.

\- No crees que seria la ocasión perfecta?

\- Bella

\- Estas dormida?

\- Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella,

\- Ya no me quieres hablar?

\- Si es porque no quieres verme lo entiendo. Solo que… recuerdas cuando dijiste que te sentías sola? Pues yo también. No me hagas caso.

\- Perdóname no quería presionarte. Soy muy tonto. Desde luego que no quieres verme. No estoy a tu altura.

\- Bella

\- Ya pélame. Tengo que dormirme y sabes que esto solo dura 30 minutos.

\- Mi tiempo se termino. Déjame un mensaje aunque sea para saber que estas bien. Buenas noches.

Lisa se quedó viendo a la pantalla mientras revolvía su sopa de vaso. Ella había recibido la invitación en ambos correos pero no los había contestado. Por mucho que Claudia intentara convencerla para ir, no le parecía divertido. No tenia con quien ir, todos ahí le tenían miedo, y además alguien tenia que hacer el trabajo ya que todos los demás irían. Comenzó a comer su sopa instantánea. No es que no quisiera conocer a Ricardo, sino que estaba bien consciente de que una vez que la viera, la reconocería como aquella vez que Rick Hunter pareció hacerlo después de haberla derribado. Y entonces lo perdería. Abrió la invitación que le había llegado a su correo y la leyó detenidamente. La fiesta iba a ser en un espacio abierto muy grande y solo era para militares. No decía aun fecha ni hora pero aclaraba que las instrucciones serian dadas unas horas antes junto con la contraseña y era de disfraces. Dado que se sabia que no había un numero ilimitado de ellos a bordo del SDF-1, no necesariamente tendrían que ser de tema de Halloween. Eso le dio una idea y comenzó a escribir.

\- Querido Ricardo. Es en serio? 24 mensajes? Quien demonios te crees? Por que eres tan adorable? Jajaja lo siento. No pude evitarlo. Tuve trabajo extra otra vez, y luego mi visita al medico, y… pase a ver… la nueva placa que pusieron a los soldados caídos… No quiero que de ningún modo pienses que no quiero conocerte. Se que hemos planteado la posibilidad y que siempre te digo que no estoy lista pero hoy al ver esa placa me di cuenta que… nunca voy a estarlo. Nunca habrá un momento correcto para hacerlo, así que… si me das la oportunidad de alargarlo un poco mas pero a la vez no… ya se. Estoy diciendo tonterías. Que tal si nos encontramos, nos vemos y a la vez no? La fiesta es de disfraces. Entonces… disfracémonos. De un modo que aunque estemos juntos, siga el misterio un poco mas. Dame tu respuesta para poder contestar el correo y… déjame todos los mensajes que quieras. Dulces sueños polluelo.

Lisa lo envió satisfecha. Si Ricardo decía que si, ya tenia trazado su plan. Y con todas su experiencia como estratega, estaba segura de no fallar.

Un día antes de la fiesta…

Las tres bunnies entraron a la cafetería con sus respectivas tabletas. Pidieron su desayuno y tomando cada una su charola se sentaron a la mesa:

\- Cuantos confirmados para mañana, Sammy? – pregunto Vanessa tomando de su café.

\- 331 y solo falta una hora para que termine el registro y se envié el código para la puerta.- dijo Sammy – Somos las reinas de hacer fiestas o que?

\- Claro que si! – contestó Kim – Estas segura que Maistrov no se ha enterado? Es capaz de corrernos a todos y a nosotras meternos a la cárcel.

\- Bajo que cargos? Celebrar Halloween? – intervino Sammy – Necesitamos alegrar nuestra vida y esta es una manera de hacerlo.

\- Y en caso de que a los zentraedi se les ocurra llegar sin invitación, será en uno de los hangares vacíos y los pilotos estarán a pocos metros para tomar su lugar – dijo Vanessa – Parece que hemos pensado en todo.

\- Hablando de pensar en todo… - dijo Sammy – Es mi imaginación o la comandante Hayes se ha suavizado?

\- A que te refieres con suavizado? – preguntó Vanessa

\- Pues, ya no les grita como antes – mencionó Sammy pensando en la respuesta

\- Jaja, claro que no. Ahora llama a los pilotos a la oficina del Capitán y les pone la reganiza de su vida donde salen con la cola entre las patas – respondió Kim riendo haciendo que Sammy se hundiera en su asiento.

\- Bueno, la esperanza muere al ultimo. Menos mal que no la han ascendido. Un rango mas y pertenecerá al O7+ y saben lo que eso significa verdad?– mencionó Sammy suspirando derrotada mientras las otras dos temblaban de miedo de imaginarse – En todo caso todas ya tienen sus disfraces verdad?

\- Si!

\- Y ya escucharon acerca del concurso de belleza? – preguntó Kim en tono confidencial

\- No! Cuenta!

\- Pues resulta, que antes de la inauguración del SDF-1 se tenia contemplado para principios del próximo mes, que las jóvenes mas bellas de la isla concursaran para saber quien representaría en Miss Universo. Y aunque no todas, muchas de las elegidas estaban en la isla al momento del despegue así que…

\- Y crees que sigan reclutando? Porque si es así, deberíamos participar – dijo Sammy

Vanessa y Kim comenzaron a reír.

\- Ya nos vemos las tres participando. – reparó Kim – Con tu estatura…

Sammy le sacó la lengua.

\- Pues tu con tu corte de mordida de burro tampoco tienes oportunidad – le reclamó

\- Chicas por favor – quiso contener Vanessa haciendo que ambas se voltearan en su contra

\- Tu ni digas que estas muy delgada!

\- Y además eres una cuatro ojos!

Las tres comenzaron a reír y se pusieron a pensar.

\- Cierto. No somos tan bonitas – dijo Vanessa viendo entrar a Lisa y Claudia a la cafetería – Si por lo menos tuviera las caderas de Claudia….

\- O la sonrisa de la Comandante Hayes… - la respaldo Sammy

\- O sus proporciones perfectas… - terció Kim

A las tres pareció prendérseles el foco de las ideas al mismo tiempo.

\- Están pensando lo que yo? – dijo Kim

\- No se. Es mucho el riesgo que corremos – dijo Vanessa

\- Pero al menos la RDF estaría muy bien representada.

\- Entonces… lo hacemos?

\- Si!

Las tres terminaron su desayuno entre cuchicheos y regresaron a sus labores. Ahora ya tenían no solo la fiesta, sino otro plan para entretenerse después de eso.

El día de la fiesta…

En uno de los hangares desocupados, la música se mantenía dentro de las paredes. Todos habían hecho su parte para mantener el lugar y evento en secreto y habían acondicionado una de las separaciones como vestidores. De ese modo, podían llegar con uniforme, cambiarse ahí, y salir a la fiesta sin problema y al terminar, lo mismo.

\- Vamos Lisa. Apúrate que Roy ya esta en la fiesta esperándonos. – decía Claudia dándole los últimos toques a su maquillaje después de terminar de maquillar a Lisa.

\- Al menos no me disfrazaste de bruja – dijo Lisa mientras se miraba al espejo – Estoy segura que todos dirían que si hubiera ido con mi ropa de civil no habrian notado diferencia.

\- Oh vamos! Había mil y un disfraces que te quería poner, pero este se me hizo perfecto – dijo Claudia acomodando su uniforme en un gancho.

Lisa se veía todo el atuendo y suspiraba. Como le hacia Claudia para siempre convencerla? Incluso se había encargado de su disfraz, contestado la invitación y arreglado sus turnos para poder ir juntas. Pero todo esto no la había detenido para también lucir espectacular. Su disfraz había sido mas sencillo: Una Valkiria de Marvel ya que, según ella, tenia que ir a tono con Roy quien iría disfrazado de Thor.

\- Emily del Cadaver de la Novia de Tim Burton se me hace de un terrible gusto después de todo lo que he pasado Clau. – dijo muy seria mientras Claudia la abrazaba por detrás

\- A mi me parece lo contrario. Mírate. La mirada triste, la melancolía, su belleza, la tragedia detrás de todo eso… y aun ella pudo volver a amar e irse en paz de este mundo. – La volteó para quedar de frente – Anda! Olvídate de todo eso y disfruta de tu primer Halloween.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa. El Almirante…

\- Ni lo menciones ahorita. Además… velo por el lado positivo. – dijo Claudia jalándola de la muñeca – Nadie puede decir que no se te marcan las costillas

\- Jajaja Clau…

Ambas salieron donde ya Roy las esperaba. Casi corrió a encontrarse con ellas.

\- Mamita! – dijo con cara de lujurioso – Ese traje te queda que…

\- Basta Roy! No seas corriente – respondió Claudia feliz de causar ese impacto en el

\- Yo me voy. Ustedes empalagan - dijo Lisa alejándose de ellos pero siempre quedándose en las orillas.

Ciertamente no pudo evitar pensar que si las bunnies pusieran la misma dedicación al trabajo como lo ponían para divertirse, ya hubieran ascendido de puesto. De un lado estaban todo tipo de bebidas desde el típico ponche de frutas que parecía sangre con ojos de uva flotando, hasta la cerveza de raíz en las hieleras. Del otro lado estaban los bocadillos: Salchichas en forma de dedos cortados, galletas y pretzeles decorados como arañas, pedazos de emparedados en forma de tumbas, y muchos dulces varios.

No había ni una sola mujer que estuviera sola como ella, pues todas estaban bailando y eran muy cotizadas. Las bunnies incluso bailaban con dos al mismo tiempo para no perder tiempo ni diversión disfrazadas como momia, vampiresa y diablito. Durante casi una hora, pudo pasar desapercibida, pero después de eso, varios de los varones que no estaban bailando y no la reconocieron, comenzaron a dirigirse hacia ella.

\- Clau? – dijo tratando de llegar a ella para evadirlos. No estaba lista para el rechazo de ellos en cuanto se acercaran.

Siempre ocurría igual. Si no era porque el Apellido de los Hayes se interponía al hacer que todos los jóvenes reclutados temieran represalias del Almirante Donald Hayes, era por el terrible escrutinio al que Maistrov la sometía, o por que el Capitán Gloval la escogió como primer oficial, o simplemente porque su reputación con una Oficial dura y sin corazón la precedía.

Antes de alcanzar la zona donde estaba Claudia y Roy, una gran figura que al principio le pareció un gran oso pero después se dio cuenta que era un gran hombre lobo, la tomó gentilmente de la mano y la condujo hacia una zona fuera de la multitud.

\- Lo siento Comandante Hayes. Me disculpo si fui algo brusco – dijo Ben Dixon

Ella intento reconocerlo pero le fue imposible y menos con la mascara puesta y su voz distorsionada.

\- Disculpe a mi compañero Comandante – dijo un Einstein Zombi con lentes – Sus habilidades sociales no son su fuerte.

\- Sterling? – preguntó Lisa viendo hacia el hombre lobo – Entonces el debe ser Dixon.

\- A sus ordenes Comandante. – dijo haciendo una venia que era tan ridícula en el disfraz que la hizo sonreír.

\- Gracias.

\- No me lo agradezca a mi, Comandante. – dijo rascándose la cabeza por sobre la mascara – A decir verdad, yo no la hubiera reconocido nunca. El Teniente Hunter nos pidió que fuéramos a rescatarla y eso hicimos.

\- De verdad? Y donde esta el? – preguntó curiosa

\- Justo detrás de usted – dijo Rick vestido de monje – Es usted muy mala para disfrazarse.

Lisa volteó hacia abajo a ver su disfraz. A ella se le había hecho que estaba bien diseñado.

\- Me refiero a que el color de sus ojos es reconocible en cualquier lado. Recuerde lo que pasó la ultima vez. – dijo Rick ofreciéndole una botella de agua que ella aceptó para no ruborizarse.

\- No se si tomarlo como un cumplido o como una afrenta – respondió Lisa algo seria – Aunque no necesitaba ningún rescate… Gracias.

Rick solo se encogió de hombros. Ben se acerco a Max para preguntarle en voz baja al oído.

\- Uhhh tu te has dado cuenta de que color son los ojos de la Comandante? – le preguntó

\- La verdad no pero Shhhht.

Rick volteó a ver el reloj. Faltaba casi hora y media para la hora en la que había quedado de ver con Bella en la puerta. La música cambió a una polka irlandesa y algunas de las parejas se dispersaron para tomar algo o regresar con su grupo. Pero un Thor de peluca rubia llegó como torbellino.

\- Me permites esta pieza Lisa?

\- No corre mi vida peligro? – Decía riéndose mientras buscaba a Claudia con la mirada

\- No. Ella esta ocupada – decía Roy extendiéndole la mano de manera amistosa – Además ella no sabe bailar. Anda.

\- Vamos Roy, Sabes que ella no baila ni la niña de sus ojos mas que cuando nos regana – retó Rick haciendo que los ojos de Lisa lanzaran fuego.

\- Tu no sabes lo que puedo o no hacer Hunter, así que agradecería no te metieras. – dijo Lisa aceptando la mano de Roy quien desde ahí aprovechó para llevársela bailando para sorpresa de los tres.

Bailaron por toda la pista divirtiéndose los dos incluso siendo vistos por Claudia pero después de un rato, comenzaron las murmuración por todo alrededor:

\- Es esa la Comandante Hayes?

\- No creo. La Comandante es muy seria como para estar aquí.

\- Pues el Comandante Fokker parece conocerla bien. Se le ha visto espiándola desde lejos.

\- El conoce a fondo a muchas mujeres de todas las bases jajaja

\- Además alguien me dijo que la Comandante Hayes esta de luto. Entonces no debería estar en una fiesta no?

\- No será que el Comandante Fokker le esta poniendo los cuernos con ella a la Teniente Grant?

\- Pobrecita si así es.

La sonrisa de Lisa desapareció por completo al mismo tiempo que la música.

El Teléfono que llevaba en su pecho comenzó a sonar junto con el de tres o cuatro personas ahí.

\- Lo siento Roy. El deber me llama. – dijo – Dile a Claudia que gracias por la experiencia y por dejarte bailar conmigo pero ya debo irme.

\- Como cenicienta a las 12? – preguntó extrañado

\- Hay peligro y debo cumplir con mi deber y lo sabes. – repitió zafándose de su agarre para dirigirse rápidamente a cambiarse.

Roy asintió y regresó al lado de Claudia y los demás mientras Lisa intentaba serenarse y cambiarse para regresar al puente a resolver la emergencia.

Hora y media mas tarde en el puente…

\- El enemigo se retira Capitán – dijo Lisa haciendo las maniobras en su pantalla – Los escuadrones están completos y regresan a sus cuadrantes de patrullaje sin daños considerables.

\- Bueno, la teoría que decía que solo parecían ser naves de reconocimiento parecía ser acertada Comandante – mencionó el Capitán Gloval - Aunque puede ser mi imaginación, pero la configuración de esas naves, tanto en color como en diseño parecían diferentes.

\- No me había fijado Capitán, pero se retiraron sin problema.

\- Lamento haberla sacado de su descanso para esto Lisa, Yo también tengo un compromiso y el Coronel Maistrov vendrá a relegarme. Desea retirarse? O quedarse con el?

Lisa hizo una venia muy seria.

\- Si me lo permite Capitán, me gustaría regresar a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Adelante Comandante. Nos vemos mañana – dijo el Capitán sacando su pipa aprovechando la ausencia de Sammy.

Lisa bajo a su lockers en los vestidores lo mas rápido que pudo sin despertar sospechas. No tenia muchas ganas de regresar a la fiesta, pero se lo había prometido a Ricardo. Le preocupaba un poco de todos modos el comentario de Hunter: No podía ocultar el color de sus ojos. Y si a pesar de sus precauciones la reconocía? Seria tan cruel en sus comentarios como los que ya estaban en la fiesta?

Rick por su parte, pudo evadir a su escuadrón para regresar al área de vestidores y cambiarse a su segundo disfraz con el que finalmente podría tener un mejor contacto con Bella. Estaba nervioso y entusiasmado. Tuvo que ponerse bastante fijador en su cabello para que pudiera caber su mascara y al verse al espejo, reconoció que el traje de Deadpool no le quedaba nada mal. El traje entallado, dejaba ver su bien formada musculatura, que gracias a su continuo entrenamiento en el gimnasio, seguía conservándose en forma.

Guardó el anterior disfraz en su mochila y casi al salir, se topo con Roy de frente.

\- Disculpa amigo, no has visto a Hunter por aquí?

Rick sonrió por debajo de la mascara.

\- Lo siento Comandante, yo voy llegando – dijo escuchando su voz extraña hasta para si mismo debido a la mascara.

\- De seguro estará en el sanitario. Le dije que no combinara los sándwiches con los dulces. – dijo Roy no dando señal de haberlo reconocido.

\- Yes! Si el no me reconoce que me conoce tan bien, nadie lo hará – exclamó antes de salir para colocarse cerca de la puerta.

Bella entró con el código secreto de las bunnies 15 minutos mas tarde de la hora convenida. Se acomodó su gorro por decima vez para que no saliera ni uno solo de sus mechones y abrazándose nerviosa avanzó hacia donde estaban las mesas. No había dado ni siquiera dos pasos cuando Alguien le tocó el hombro.

\- Llegas tarde – dijo el Polluelo haciéndola brincar

\- Yo… ejem ejem… Hola! – dijo Bella con un marcado acento de Europa del este por si las dudas.

\- Finalmente! Creí que me dejarías plantado! – dijo emocionado – y debo decir que no me importa porque valió la pena.

Lo dijo mientras la hacia dar una vuelta para poder admirarla. Bella usaba un traje de la Harley Queen Original, con su mono de licra bicolor guinda con rojo incluido el gorro de arlequín que marcaba su silueta sin dejar nada a la imaginación, y su rostro maquillado en blanco con el antifaz negro y sus ojos obscuros lo miraban curiosa.

Aunque no viera bien, no podía negar que el disfraz de Deadpool triplicaba el atractivo sexual de Ricardo. Despertó algo primitivo en ella. Durante un breve y perturbador segundo, pensó en arrancarle la mascara para ver quien estaba detrás de ella pero desterró el pensamiento rápidamente. Varias personas pasaron detrás de el empujándolo hacia ella a quien tuvo que abrazar para no caer y a Bella la invadió un calor sensual que la alarmó. La Bella formal y pragmática exigió la retirada. Dio un paso atrás para zafarse y la oscuridad la absorbió. La distancia no eliminó la percepción que resplandecía y danzaba entre ellos.

Ricardo la siguió a las sombras y la ancha extensión de sus hombros se perfiló contra las luces de atrás.

\- Eres tan bonita como lo recordaba. Bueno… lo que alcanzo a ver de ti.

\- Gracias.

\- Vamos a donde están los demás? – pregunto Ricardo

La voz baja y ronca por el uso de su mascara le puso a Bella la piel de gallina. Las palabras de él decían una cosa y el lenguaje corporal otra al inclinar la cabeza hacia ella antes de tomarla tímidamente de la mano. Ricardo navegó entre la multitud sin detenerse a hablar deteniéndose del perímetro de la pista de baile. En el rincón no paraban de servir copas y las bunnies junto con Claudia y Roy reían sin parar. Se dirigió en la otra dirección al creer que era peligroso para ellos. Cuanto menos contacto tuviera con la gente, menos probable era que descubrieran su disfraz. Mientras conducía a Bella hacia la pista, razonó que el modo más seguro de evitar conversación era salir a bailar, aunque no era muy bueno en eso. Además, la idea de tenerla en brazos no le resultaba un castigo.

Sin embargo la música que comenzaron a tocar era un ritmo muy lento y romántico y el no se sintió cómodo teniendo que tomarla tan íntimamente en su primera "cita". Eran pocas las parejas que se habían quedado en la improvisada pista de baile, Claudia y Roy incluidos. Las tres bunnies, tomadas de las manos corrieron hacia ellos.

\- A ustedes no les hemos tomado una foto – dijo Sammy sacando su cámara digan whiskey

\- Foto?

\- Para el mejor disfraz – respondió Vanessa tranquilizándolos mientras posaban y Sammy tomaba la fotografía

\- Ahora dígannos quienes son para…

Bella reaccionó y se volvió a Ricardo.

\- Tengo sed.

\- Oh! Cierto. Es que hace mucho calor – respondió Ricardo adivinando las intenciones de Bella jalándola hacia la mesa de las bebidas, momento que las bunnies aprovecharon para seguir tomando las fotografías.

Justo antes de llegar a las mesas con bebidas, Claudia y Roy comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos y Bella desvió el camino intencionalmente.

\- Lo siento. Es que nunca he venido a una fiesta como estas.

\- De verdad? Ni de niña?

\- No.

Ricardo volteó hacia todos lados y la jalo para abajo de manera que pudieran meterse gateando debajo de la mesa.

\- Pues mira, yo no he ido a muchas pero, alguien me dijo que en un Halloween se vale hacer travesuras. Quieres intentarlo conmigo?

\- Que tipo de travesuras? – preguntó curiosa

Por toda respuesta, Rick volteó hacia donde junto a ellos, alguien vestido de pirata se había parado. Lentamente para no ser descubierto, desató las agujetas de las botas y les hizo un nudo apresurándose a gatear hacia debajo de otra mesa con una Bella sonriendo como niña. No tardo mucho en escucharse el sonido de un bulto cayendo y las risas de burla de sus amigos. Tanto Bella como Ricardo, debajo de la mesa estaban a carcajada suelta tapándose la boca para que el sonido no los delatara.

\- Yo también quiero participar – dijo Bella a Ricardo

\- Que se te ocurre? – preguntó curioso

Por toda respuesta, Bella gateó del otro lado de la mesa para levantarse, tomar la salsa tabasco y el cátsup y mezclar lo primero con lo segundo, regresando únicamente la botella de cátsup con la mezcla y regresar a su lugar junto a Ricardo y hacerle una señal para que el se moviera a otra mesa antes de que los descubrieran.

Hicieron varias travesuras similares antes de salir de debajo de las mesas para no ser descubiertos. Sin embargo tres pilotos vestidos de superhéroes los señalaron echándoles la culpa de algo tan pronto tomaron una botella de agua cada uno.

\- Ricardo…

\- Si?

\- Corre.

Bella comenzó a correr hacia la salida jalando de la mano a Ricardo, siendo seguido por los tres superhéroes. Al conocer bien la configuración de la nave, códigos de acceso y demás, después de llegar al segundo hangar después de donde estaban, los metió a una puerta de servicio, con un túnel estrecho de solo tres metros por donde siguió corriendo con Ricardo a la par.

Cuando finalmente supo que ya nadie los seguiría, y al no ver nadie cerca y no estar acostumbrada a usar botas, Bella volvió a desviarse para salir a un área con un poco mas de aire y detenerse tan pronto cruzaron la puerta.

\- Jaja hacia mucho tiempo que no me divertía así – dijo jadeando sin olvidar el acento.

\- Pues tenias razón, si que estas en forma – respondió Ricardo tomándose las rodillas con las manos – Estuvo cerca.

Bella tomó su botella de agua y comenzó a tomar de ella. Ricardo la observó cuando se la llevó a los labios, fascinado por el movimiento de la garganta mientras tragaba. La humedad goteó desde la botella hasta sus senos cubiertos por la licra. Bajó la botella y suspiró con satisfacción.

\- Tienes tanto calor como yo? — dijo Bella inocentemente acercó la botella aun fría a su mejilla.

La falta de engaño en sus ojos se combinó con las palabras sexys para resecarle a Ricardo la boca mientras la miraba arrobado.

\- No sé si alguna vez he tenido más calor — contestó algo desesperado, bebió un trago y lamentó no poder ser como Roy con las mujeres.

Bella lo miró beber y volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Ricardo. Maldición!. Debía tener las hormonas al tope como para estar ahí junto a el.

\- Debo regresar. Tengo turno en pocas horas – dijo Bella.

\- Te acompaño lo mas cerca que pueda. Es mi deber como caballero.

Bella asintió y ninguno de los dos habló hasta que llegaron uno de los pequeños miradores entre niveles.

\- Es lo mas lejos que podemos ir sin que los prefectos y guardias nos pidan descubrirnos.

\- Lo se. – dijo Ricardo – Fue una buena noche.

\- Si que lo fue. – respondió Bella – Que descanses.

Ricardo la miro en silencio. No quería despedirse aun pero ambos tenían que volver a la realidad.

Bella dio dos pasos para irse y recapituló. Era su única oportunidad por el momento y rápidamente regresó, le levantó con una mano la mascara a Ricardo solo por arriba de la nariz, le pasó la otra mano alrededor de la nuca y lo acercó con una tierna urgencia. Sintió su contacto hasta en la planta de los pies.

Ricardo se repuso por la sorpresa rápidamente al rodearle la cintura con los brazos y salir al encuentro de sus labios. Cerró los ojos. No supo si estuvieron segundos u horas el uno en los brazos del otro, solo que había sido un tiempo suficiente cuando el beso terminó. Las rodillas de Ricardo amenazaban con cederle.

\- Bella, necesito decirte una cosa... – susurro pero Bella lo silenció con un dedo en los labios.

\- Shhhht. Esta noche no - trazó la línea de su boca con el dedo y sintió el escalofrío que lo recorrió.

\- Pero yo...

\- Por favor - se apoyó en él y le pasó la lengua por los labios — No quiero hablar, solo quiero volver a sentir lo mismo, solo por hoy.

Con un gemido él inclinó la cabeza y le tomó la boca. Sus labios tantearon, duros pero tiernos. Ella le abrió los labios, ansiosa de sentir el embate de su lengua. El calor la abrasó. Ricardo abrió bien las manos en la espalda de Bella para pegarla contra su cuerpo y ella se arqueó con docilidad. Gimió con placer y lo sintió hincharse contra su vientre.

Ricardo apartó la boca. La respiración de ambos sonó agitada en el silencio del lugar. Antes de que ella pudiera protestar por semejante abandono, la llenó de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás para brindarle pleno acceso al cuello y mientras la llenaba de besos, tembló.

\- Eres... tan... dulce —unos mordiscos resaltaron sus palabras y la enloquecieron cada vez más—. Tan... suave…

Ricardo acariciaba su espalda suavemente mientras lo hacia y de pronto Bella se sintió vulnerable pero también experimentó una peculiar sensación de cobijo en sus brazos. Era una mezcla embriagadora y no quería quedarse atrás, así que hizo lo mismo con sus pectorales y su espalda acercándose mas a el. Los ánimos se calentaban mas y mas a cada minuto y de no ser porque escucharon pisadas de varias personas, hubieran seguido toda la noche. En cuanto el sonido se acercó lo suficiente ella se separó.

\- Bella…

\- Descansa y … regresa a salvo siempre piloto. – contestó ella y antes de que Ricardo reaccionara, Bella ya había llegado al ascensor para desaparecer en los vestidores de damas donde había dejado su uniforme.

Rick no tuvo otra opción que ir directo a su habitación quitándose su mascara en el camino donde ya tenia varios mensajes de Minmai para que se comunicara con ella de inmediato. Como había supuesto minutos antes… hora de encarar la realidad y de hablar con Minmai.


End file.
